


Someone like you 假面伊人 Chapter 1-13

by yukikosun



Series: Someone like you 假面伊人 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), 梅林傳奇
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, 假面伊人, 梅林傳奇 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikosun/pseuds/yukikosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>演員Merlin有著自己的追求，為事業為愛情得以奮不顧身。<br/>兒時與Arthur在電影院的一次偶遇改變了他的命運，Arthur在給他留下的不僅只有那段短暫的、甚至稱不上愛情的愛情，還有永遠無法磨滅的傷害和恥辱。<br/>他白天是不入流的電視劇演員，晚上是地下劇院的脫衣舞王后，雙重身份，雙重生活，既是復仇，又是對自己憎惡的發洩。<br/>然而直到一天，Arthur出現在了他工作的地下劇院裡……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-13

**Author's Note:**

> 我不擁有角色，角色屬於BBC，Arthur屬於Merlin，Merlin屬於Arthur.  
> 以下內容可能涉及成人情節及濫用藥物。

Chapter 1  
“抱歉，小伙子！这是我们公司的规定，”电影院的售票员大妈用圆珠笔戳了戳贴在售票窗口左侧的观众须知，“必须达到最低观影人数两人，电影才可以开场。”她一脸无奈地连连摆手摇头，然后在售票窗前挂上了“窗口关闭”的指示牌，直截了当地拒绝了那位为了赶看最后一场Titanic在售票柜台前苦苦纠缠了十多分钟的黑发少年。  
“噢！不！求求你！”黑发少年的匆忙甩下了肩上那个和他瘦小的体形极不相配的巨大背包，双手一撑，用脑袋瓜顶开“窗口关闭”的指示牌，大半个身子探进了售票窗口，“我为了赶上尾场电影，可是坐了十几个小时渡轮转火车来伦敦的……”黑发少年带着哭腔哀求道，“我真的很想看这部电影，求你了。要不我买两张票总行了吧！”黑发少年灵光一闪，笨拙地从牛仔裤后袋掏出他破破烂烂的帆布钱包，从里面翻出一张皱巴巴的五英镑，这已经是他钱包里面值最大的纸币了，显然他买不起两张票。  
售票员大妈不耐烦地摇摇头。  
“你不该等到电影下映才来的。”售票员大妈熟练地捋了捋桌面上散落的电影票副券，“这电影都上映了一个多月了。刚上映的时候场场满座呢，该看的都看过了。”  
虽然她很同情这个错失了Titanic下映前最后一场放映的年轻人，可她更不愿意放弃提早下班的机会。她回头望了一眼门外飘着的夹杂着细雨的雪花，今年的冬天真够冷的。  
“我知道……”黑发少年小声嘟囔道，他失望地松开了撑着柜台的双臂，从售票窗里滑了出来。  
如果他能早点结束家里那场该死的战争，或许他就能提早几天出门。  
如果他在火车站没有遇到那个骗子，或许他就能买两张电影票，也不必在此苦苦纠缠了。  
如果他不是没有钱坐公交车，或许他就能早一点赶到这里，看前一场的电影，那他现在的心情大概会大不相同。  
世界上哪有这么多如果？  
黑发少年彻底放弃了，他只得哆哆嗦嗦地呵着气温暖被冻得红肿的双手。  
他挽起地上的大背包，从里面找出一件不合身的旧外套，往自己身上裹了裹。然后弓着背走到自动咖啡贩卖机前，从钱包里掏出一英镑零钱，揣在手里犹豫了一会儿，又把钱塞了回去。  
“早点回家吧！年轻人！”  
售票员大妈关切地说道。  
黑发少年朝好心的大妈点头苦笑，朝着门外走去，可腿还没迈出大门，他又依依不舍地回过头去，出神地望着售票柜台旁的灯箱里的巨幅电影海报。Leonardo Dicaprio深情地依偎在Kate Winslet脖间，一双恋人紧紧相拥，充满传奇色彩的巨轮Titanic的船头在两人的头像之下，碧海蓝天，爱意浓浓。  
无论是为了满腔的电影梦，还是因为他本身就是和Titanic有着不同寻常渊源的Belfast人（注：Titanic制造于北爱尔兰首府贝尔法斯特市），他都很想进电影院一睹这部一上映便风靡全球的电影的风采。  
可他再也没有这个机会了。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
啪！  
“该死！又被Morgana那个小贱人耍了！！”  
Arthur怒气冲冲地把话筒甩回座机上，全然不顾被他的粗鲁吓得假发都掉到地上的电影院经理。  
他恼怒地瞟了一眼手中的一大束红玫瑰，然后大步流星地走向垃圾桶，狠狠地把这束碍眼的玫瑰塞进垃圾箱，却仍觉不解恨，又朝着那无辜的垃圾箱毫不留情地连踹几脚。  
“Mr.……Mr. Pendragon.”  
站在一旁许久的电影院经理缩着肩膀，搓着手心，战战兢兢地问道，“请问您还需要今晚预留的影厅么……”  
“难道你是白痴吗？真不知道为什么父亲会让你这种笨蛋做这间电影院的负责人！”电影院经理话没说完，就被Arthur的怒吼打断了，“你刚才不是听到我讲电话了吗？”Arthur指着桌子上被摔得快要散架的台式电话，“那个女人放了我鸽子！你说我还看不看！？”  
“是是是……我是白痴。”经理摸着光秃秃的脑袋，连忙赔笑道歉。得罪Camelot影业公司的太子爷无论对于他的职业生涯还是人身安全，都绝对是百害而无一利的。即便这个脾气暴躁的家伙只是一个还在念高中的黄毛小子。  
“那……要不我打电话让您的司机来接您？”经理小心翼翼地问道，虽然他的语气谦逊十足，可明眼人都能看出他巴不得立马送走这个小瘟神。  
“怎么了？连你也嫌弃我？想要赶我走？”Arthur恶狠狠地瞪着经理，“难道我在自己家开的电影院里多待一会也得经你同意？”  
“这个……”经理为难地说，“您看现在时间也不早了，您也不需要看电影了。员工们的意思是，要是能早点关门下班就最好不过了。”经理瞟了一眼经理室外正拼命给他打眼色的放映员，“因为最近的Titanic过于受欢迎，电影院连续加班加点放映了一个多月，员工们也挺辛苦的。看在老天的份上，在下映的这一天，让大家早点回家休息吧。”经理好像突然底气大增，果然在伙计们面前他还是要表现得有幅勇于为了员工福利与老板抗争的样子。毕竟作为Camelot影业元老级员工的他，如果除了巴结老板以外，倘若没有伙计们对他的两分敬重，他绝对当不成这间堪称Camelot影业最早的资产之一的Kilgharrah影院负责人。  
“你倒是很会替员工争取福利嘛！”Arthur抱着双臂，朝着经理翻白眼。  
“谢谢您的夸奖。”经理笑嘻嘻地说道，“今天的天气很糟糕，而且收音机说午夜会下更大的雪，所以我建议您还是早点回家吧……”说着经理大步走向门口，拧开了经理办公室的木门。  
一阵刺骨寒风呼呼地刮进房间，冻得Arthur上下牙直打哆嗦。  
Arthur把衣服的领子立了起来，他把脖子往衣服里缩了缩。经理说的没错，他确实该早点回家的。  
“那好我……”Arthur正要开口，门外传来一把带着哭腔的哀求声。  
“我为了赶上尾场电影，可是坐了十几个小时渡轮转火车来伦敦的……”  
“我真的很想看这部电影，求你了。要不我买两张票总行了吧！”  
……  
Arthur顺着声音传来的方向望去，发现售票柜台上正爬着一个衣衫褴褛的黑发少年，那声音便是从他口中传出的。之所以说他衣衫褴褛并不是指他穿得像乞丐，而是因为他单薄的身体上真的挂着一件破布条似的毛衫，如果没有被谁粗暴地撕扯过大概没法穿出这么时髦的效果来。  
Arthur啪了个响指，招呼经理过来。  
“发生什么事了？”Arthur问道。  
“大概又是错过尾场的人吧。”经理仔细听了一会儿他们的对话，见怪不怪地说道，“不过他也真够倒霉的，Titanic的最后一场，偏偏观众不满最低放映人数，所以他只能错失午夜场的电影了。”  
“什么意思？”Arthur一脸疑惑。“为什么不让他买票进场？”  
“因为公司规定，无论什么电影，必须有两个或以上观众才能放映，否则就取消该场放映。”经理解释道。  
“什么狗屁规定！”Arthur面色一沉，“难怪你赶我走，原来是还有这种破规定。敢情因为我被甩了所以跟他一样，一个人没资格看电影是吧！”  
失恋的人当然对这种事特别敏感。即便是自诩风流的Arthur也是如此。  
Arthur又望向那个衣衫褴褛的黑发少年。  
他正揣着一张一英镑的纸币在自动咖啡贩卖机前犹豫不前。Arthur这才注意到黑发少年不仅衣服破烂，就连他那瘦削又苍白的脸上也满是青淤，似乎在来之前真的跟什么人打过一架，而且瞧他的样子，十成是输掉的那个。  
究竟这部电影有什么魅力，能让这个人能不顾伤痛非看不可？Arthur凝视着灯箱上的巨幅海报陷入沉思。  
Morgana曾说过这是她这辈子唯一一部百看不厌的电影，所以Arthur才会破例花了半个月的零用钱包下一间影厅，想趁着电影下映前陪Morgana再看一遍这部电影。可惜他们的恋爱保鲜期还没有一部电影的放映期长。  
唉。  
Arthur难过地叹了一口气。  
“早点回家吧！年轻人！”  
Arthur耳边传来了售票大妈关切的提议。  
Arthur打了个激灵，他真的以为售票大妈是在跟他说话。他抬起头望向柜台，发现那个看起来不比他小几岁的黑发少年正苦笑着朝大妈点头。  
其实我们一样可怜。  
或许他跟我一样失恋了，想要看一场跟前女友有着难忘回忆的电影。  
或许他跟我一样是个寂寞的人，流浪的心，无处可归，无人能懂。  
Arthur心中冒出这样的念头，让他不禁眼眶有些湿润。  
“Sir?你还好吧？”经理在一旁一直观察着Arthur情绪突转，丈二摸不着头脑，情急之下只好打断Arthur的思绪。要是Arthur出了个三长两短，这位经理的下场可不是被炒鱿鱼这么简单。  
Arthur摇摇头，一语不发。  
“我看我还是赶紧打电话让司机来接您吧，您面色看起来不太好，要是冻坏了就麻烦了。”说着经理连忙朝着电话小跑过去，拿起拨通了Pendragon家司机专线。  
“不要！”Arthur按住经理的手，中断了电话。“我改变主意了。”Arthur的脸上突然显现出一丝奇异的微笑，“我觉得我应该帮一帮那位可怜的小伙子。”  
经理完全无法理解Arthur的意思，直至他发现Arthur跑向那位正望着海报发呆的黑发少年，他才明白Arthur刚才在说什么。

Chapter 2  
他从未想象过像他这种天生倒霉催的货也能遇到这等好事。  
一想到竟有人包场请他看电影，真是睡着了也会笑醒。噢，不！他绝对不能在看Titanic的时候睡着，他连忙狠狠地掐了掐自己被冻得红彤彤的小脸蛋，提醒自己千万别睡着了。  
黑发少年双臂环抱着他脏兮兮的大背包，窝在他精心挑选的“最佳位置”，准备好好欣赏这场得来不易的电影。  
电影还没开场。  
他静静地深陷在柔软的深红色软皮座椅上，眯着眼凝视影厅天花上暖黄色的灯光。  
大城市的电影院就是不一样。黑发少年赞叹道。且不论这看起来价格不菲的座椅和豪华的装修，光是屏幕已经是他家乡最好的电影院的三倍大小。  
如果有一天，我也能出现在这个屏幕上就好了。  
“I am the King of the world!!”  
黑发少年伏在全速前进的Titanic船头的栏杆上，面朝大海，迎风而立，向着浩瀚无边的蔚蓝呼喊出内心最深处的愿望。  
暖和的夕阳拥抱着他的身体，让他有种前所未有的安全感；清爽的海风亲吻着他面颊，让他体验到被爱的幸福。他不必顾及别人奇异的目光，朝着无边的天地放肆地狂吼，尽情地呼吸这自由的空气。  
希望，这就是希望。  
他闭上双眼幻想着。  
他不曾告诉别人，他偷偷地把Titanic的预告片录了下来，并早已看过无数次。  
总有一天，他会成为The King of the world，他暗自发誓。  
咕~咕噜~  
未来的世界之王的肚皮发出不和谐的声响。  
“喏！”  
一大桶散发着诱人黄油香味的King Size爆米花被塞到黑发少年的怀里，爆米花桶上面还横七竖八地插了几根墨西哥鸡肉卷。  
“尼饿了吧？”  
黑发少年抬起头来，发现刚才邀请他看电影的金毛正捧着两杯比他脑袋还大的饮料嘟囔道，那家伙口里还叼一大片汉堡排。  
“窝不知道尼喜欢吃神马，就随便买了几样。”  
金毛边嚼着汉堡排边说。  
黑发少年警惕地盯着这个梳着时下最流行的莫西干头的金毛少年，死死搂住自己的背包。  
妈妈说像伦敦这种大城市有很多坏人，而且坏人的额头上并不会凿着“我是坏人，我对你有企图”之类的话。黑发少年憋出一副凌厉目光，瞄准金毛全身上下扫视一番。虽然这个家伙浑身名牌，气质外貌跟家乡那些一眼就能辨别出的小混混有很大区别，但这并不代表这个人没有对他心怀不轨。尤其是他一下火车就被一群老骗子骗走了他几乎全部的旅费，黑发少年几乎能断定，这个金毛一定不是想请他看电影这么简单。  
可他实在无法抵挡Titanic的诱惑。  
他就是这样的人，明知不可为而为之。  
就算金毛真的是坏人，他也得看完这部电影才能翻脸，因为他明白，错失了这个机会，他将会后悔一生。  
他不能让自己追寻一生的电影梦止步于此。  
“谢了！”  
黑发少年驯熟地转换出一副天真脸，这是他小学参加儿童话剧社学来的技巧，也是他最自信最引以为傲的演技，他可不能让这个家伙知道自己已经产生怀疑了。天晓得这个家伙有没有在食物里下迷药，妈妈说不要随便吃别人给的食物。  
“我不饿。”  
咕~~~~~~~咕咕~~~~~~~~~  
沉默中，偌大的影厅内回荡着让人尴尬的巨响。  
看来他的演技还有待提高。  
Arthur疑惑地望着这个古怪的黑发少年，一边一脸堆笑地强调自己真的一点都不饿一边肚子咕咕叫个不停。  
真是个正宗的乡下傻蛋。看来我真的高估了他。  
Arthur嘴边挂着一抹掩饰不住的嘲笑。  
反正他只是顺便找个人陪他看电影而已。  
“哼~随你便吧！”  
Arthur把其中一杯热巧克力插到黑发少年座位左手边的饮料架上，又从爆米花桶里抽出两根包装上注明“加青芥末酱”的鸡肉卷。  
他瞥了一眼那个古怪的笨蛋左右两边的座位。  
愚蠢是会传染的。  
他想了想，很快选定了跟黑发少年相隔两个座位的椅子。他大步走去，用膝盖扳开折叠椅，转身一屁股坐了下去，大啃起了鸡肉卷。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
“I think Titanic will have a different meaning to people who saw it 14,15 years ago，who have gone on in their lives, maybe gotten married, maybe they have children, maybe they're going to look at love and life and what has meaning differently now than they did then……Maybe it will be less about the glow of romantic love which is a teenage idea and more about a sense of duty about what we're on this planet for and what we mean to each other……Titanic always has something for you.”   
\- James Cameron  
“我认为对于14、15年就看过这部电影的人来说，Titanic有着不一样的意义。在他们经历了属于他们的人生，或许已经结婚生子，或许会用与从前截然不同的观点看待爱与生活……或许他们不在像年少时那样把观点聚焦在浪漫爱情故事的辉光上，而是看到更多关于对彼此的责任以及世上的每个人对于彼此的意义……Titanic对每个人来说总有独特的意义。”  
——詹姆斯 卡梅隆  
熟识得彷如从出生的那一刻开始就深深印刻在心中的My heart will go on的旋律从他的耳机中传来。  
Arthur睁开惺忪睡眼.  
“Mr. Pendragon，飞机很快就要降落了，请您扣好安全带。”  
穿着深灰色制服短裙的British Airways空城轻柔地拍了拍Arthur手臂，声音甜美地说道。  
“OK! Thanks!”  
Arthur挺了挺身子，按下调整座位倾斜度的按钮，把座位升起，他卷起覆在身上的毛毯，说了声谢谢便把它交给空乘。  
他用大拇指和食指使劲地掐了一下自己的眉心，否则他将无法集中注意力。就算当“空中飞人”早已成为了Arthur生活的一部分，也总是跟他的“女朋友们”吹嘘他的“飞行里程”比资深飞行员多得多，可他还是每次都无法习惯十数小时的连续飞行。  
“……Titanic always has something for you.”  
Arthur目无表情地凝视着电视机里Cameron苍老的脸。  
“Not any more.”  
他不耐烦地戳了一下电视机右下角红色的小按钮，关掉了这几个月来已经不知道被反反复复播放了多少遍的3DTitanic预告片。  
“Mr. Pendragon，您掉了东西。”  
刚才那位声音甜美长相秀丽的空乘手抚裙边，轻柔地蹲下，从Arthur脚边拾起一个巴掌大小，印刷着“Arthur Pendragon亲启”手写体烫金字的白色信封，恭敬地递给Arthur。  
“谢谢。”  
Arthur礼节性地面带微笑道。  
“不用谢。”  
那位空乘以一种诡异的音调回答。Arthur注意到她说话的时候含了一下下唇，并挺了挺胸脯，她那本来就紧绷的制服纽扣在这个“不经意”的举动下，显得快要炸开了。  
Arthur厌恶地瞥了一眼。  
意大利女人，天生的荡妇。  
Arthur对这种女人最熟悉不过了。自以为有一副姣好的面容和魔鬼身材就能征服一切男人——传媒大亨、政界新领袖、超级富豪……她们削尖脑袋想往有像Arthur这种有钱势的男人床上挤，为的就是那一点微不足道的蝇头小利。当然，欢场无真爱的道理她们也很清楚，这也是Arthur认为她们最值得称赞也是唯一值得称赞的一点，可一年到头，总有机会碰到几个难缠的女人，总爱对Arthur这种“希望之星”级别的钻石王老五纠缠不清。在这种时候，他也不得不施展一下人们口中“厄运之钻”的神功，解决掉这些惹人厌的烂桃花。  
接近Arthur的女人都没有好下场。  
这是欢场里大家公认的事实。  
至于原因为何，没有人知道。他们唯一知道的是，那些跟Arthur有过一段公开风流史的女人，无论是选美王后还是豪门二代，无论是好莱坞新宠还是高校之花，通常会在媒体大肆报道他们恋情的不久之后，很快便会淡出人们的视野，并且是永久性的。因此在同样的事情发生多次之后，聪明的女人懂得看透Arthur的心思，尽量让这种隐私的事情别闹得过于人尽皆知，并识相地在Arthur不需要她们时自动滚蛋。  
女人，只是解决需要的玩物而已。  
对于Arthur来说，就是这样的。

Chapter 3  
Arthur心神不宁地盯着信封上裂成两半的暗红色蜡印。他不由自主地又一次打开那纯白的信封。  
他深吸了一口气，从信封里取出两张折叠在一起的发黄的纸片，小心翼翼地摊开。  
那是两张泛黄发脆的复古仿铅印Titanic头等舱船票。  
回忆如同四月的北大西洋的冰冷潮水般，轻易冲破了Arthur花费了十数年才好不容易建立起的脆弱的防线，涌入他毫无防备的心间，夹杂着尖锐刺骨的冰块，无情地将他仅余的残缺的灵魂卷入这无尽深渊中。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
“你哭个屁啊！？能不能住嘴！”  
在电影进行到第149分钟时，Arthur终于忍不住把吃剩的鸡肉卷包装纸卷成一团丢向那个已经哭哭啼啼十多分钟的黑发少年。  
Arthur始终没看出这部情节老套的爱情电影究竟有什么亮点，更搞不懂为什么Morgana和这个黑发小白痴一样看到这里就开始哭个不停。当然对于他来说，这电影还是有可取之处的，就是Jack给Rose画素描的那一段，看得他有够脸红心跳的，即便这已经是他第二次看这电影了。  
女人的裸体对于十七岁的Arthur来讲，永远是最值得憧憬的画面。Arthur一想起那画面，脸又唰地一下红了起来，因为他这一次看的时候自动把女主角的脸脑补成Morgana的脸了。Arthur心虚地瞄了一眼黑发少年，发现他仍在专注地咬着吸管盯着大荧幕哭得跟泪人似的，似乎根本没注意到Arthur对他的抱怨，Arthur这才松了一口气。  
但转念一想，Arthur又心有不甘。  
“喂！我在跟你说话呢！”  
Arthur不知从哪找来一坨沾满色拉酱的鸡肉卷面皮，瞄准了黑发少年的脑袋，扔了过去。  
“哎？”  
黑发少年这才从剧情中抽离，他一头雾水地望向Arthur。从大银幕反射而来的光线投射在他脸上，四行亮闪闪的眼泪和鼻涕显得他的样子特别滑稽可笑。  
“干嘛丟我？”黑发少年摸了摸脑袋上黏糊糊的东西，凑在鼻子前闻了闻，一股让人恶心的酸溜溜的味道。  
“噁！天啊！是色拉酱！！！我最讨厌色拉……”话还没说完，黑发少年脸色突然变得一阵青一阵白，然后捂着肚子开始呕吐，一股散发着酸味的热巧克力从少年口里哗啦啦地倾泻而出，落得满地都是。  
Arthur见状以迅雷不及掩耳之势从座位上弹起，蹦得老高，远离这个呕吐不止的家伙。  
“喂！你还好吧！”Arthur用食指和大拇指掐着鼻尖，离远远地问道。他没想到这个家伙居然对色拉酱有这么大的反应。看见他难受的样子，Arthur也有些内疚。这个玩笑开大了，Arthur原先只想制止这个家伙难听的哭声而已，并没有让他永远闭嘴的打算。  
黑发少年艰难地抬起脑袋。Arthur看到一张涨的红扑扑的脸蛋，和一双满布血丝、泪水充盈的眼睛“我……呕……”他又开始了另一阵呕吐，不过这次再也没有巧克力了，取而代之的是苦涩的酸水。  
黑发少年的弯曲的双膝止不住地颤抖，他用一只胳膊撑着前排座椅的椅背，另一只手捂着肌肉抽搐不已的肚子，眼神迷离，摇摇晃晃地好像要倒下的样子。  
“Oh! Jesus!”Arthur这时也顾不得面前那一大摊恶心的呕吐物了，他一个箭步冲到黑发少年面前，用身体抵住倒下的少年。  
砰！哗啦啦！  
一阵巨大的动静。放在少年座位上的爆谷和喝剩的热巧克力统统从它们原本的位子掉了下来，散落一地。  
“该死！”Arthur结结实实地摔了一屁股，而黑发少年则软绵绵地摊在他怀里。Arthur狼狈地拨掉挂在他头发上的爆谷，就在这时，他突感手臂一阵生疼，原来是磕在实木椅把上了。Arthur连忙查看刚才一直护在怀中的浑身散发着巧克力味的黑发少年，只见他依旧满脸通红，大汗淋漓，眉头紧锁，好像还能再呕个十天半个月的样子。  
看见他没事，Arthur这才松一口气，幸好没有磕着他，不然自己就真的罪孽深重了。  
“你能自己站起来么？”Arthur轻柔地在少年耳边问道。当然他语气如此轻柔的原因很大程度出于愧疚。  
黑发少年虚弱地抬起半睁的眼，轻轻摇摇头，便又把脑袋耷拉下去了。  
“好吧！都是我的错，算我倒霉。”Arthur一翻白眼。  
Arthur把一只手臂从少年腋下穿过，轻易地环腰搂住这个瘦小的少年。他紧紧搂着少年柔软的腰，另一只手撑着座椅借力站起。  
这个家伙比看起来轻得多。Arthur没费多少劲儿就把他轻易抱起了。  
但就在屁股离地的一刹，Arthur忽感到屁股一阵凉凉的。一股让人头皮发麻的凉意从他屁股直窜上喉咙，然后通过食道直达胃部。  
他坐到那个家伙的呕吐物上了，那温热的液体湿透了他的内裤，正滴滴答答地沿着他的大腿根部往下流。  
他隐约感到口中回荡着汉堡排、鸡肉卷和热巧克力以及一大堆不知名的垃圾食品的味道。  
What the Fuck!  
这次该轮到Arthur呕吐了。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
黑发少年耳边传来一把陌生中年人的声音。  
“Mr. Pendragon，我认为还是把他交给警察送到医院比较好。你看他一副要死不活的样子，而且衣衫褴褛身上还带着伤，也不知道他是哪里来的流浪汉，要是他真的死在我们电影院，恐怕另一位Mr.Pendragon会……”  
说话的人突然停了下来，好像在顾忌什么。  
黑发少年紧紧闭着双眼，竖起耳朵仔细听他们的对话。他不愿意被人送到医院去，至少在天亮以前他情愿留在这间温暖、让人倍感亲切的电影院里，最主要的原因是，他记得在自己昏迷以前并没有看完Titanic，他今天非把这部电影看完才肯罢休！！  
他打定主意赖在这里不走了。  
“不行！”  
另一把声音很坚定地否决了中年人刚才的建议。  
黑发少年听着觉得这个人的声音很熟悉。他紧闭的双眼下，两颗眼球骨碌碌地转动着，快速在脑海中寻找出声音匹配者。  
“嘘！”  
中年人轻轻地做了个噤声的手势，指了指躺在经理办公室沙发上的黑发少年。  
黑发少年浑身汗毛都竖起来了。他的第六感告诉他，那两个人似乎已经发现他在装死了。他立马回忆起儿童话剧社的老师给他上的演绎技巧训练课——《如何扮演一个死人/死物》。  
放松。放松你的身体。成为一名优秀演员的第一规条，首先必须让你自己坚信，你就是你所要扮演的角色。  
他渐渐平伏了紧张的心情，他感到自己浑身的肌肉都在释放着，从他紧皱的眉头和眼皮到紧绷着的脚趾头，每一根筋每一寸皮肤，都呈现出自然放松的状态，就像一个真正昏迷的病人。  
他似乎开始掌握老师说的话了，即便晚了几年。  
“他还昏着呢！”熟悉的声音说。  
“不能把他交给警察。这都是我的错。”熟悉的声音似乎对黑发少年的昏迷很愧疚。  
“我不该拿沙拉酱扔他的。”Arthur担忧地望了望依旧不省人事的黑发少年，“看他的着装，和他之前说的话，他一定是历尽千辛万苦才来到这里看电影的，说不定背后还有什么不可轻易对人言的故事，如果我们贸贸然把他交给警察，也不知道会不会害了他……”Arthur的脑海里正编织着一个好莱坞式悬疑片剧情的故事，当然故事的主角是这个看起来弱不禁风的黑发少年。  
经理一脸黑线。  
小屁孩就是小屁孩。就算家里再有钱，也还是一个只会胡思乱想的小屁孩。  
经理只有一个想法，就是他不想惹任何麻烦，无论是来自警察的麻烦还是来自他老板Uther的麻烦。  
看来只能得罪Arthur了。经理的小天秤在心中默默盘算，他相信自己跟老板解释一番，还是会得到体谅的。  
“Mr.Pendragon,抱歉了。”中年人的声音突然变得很坚定。  
黑发少年有些耐不住了，他似乎听到中年人正走向办公桌的方向。  
“在这件事上我必须坚持，因为这不仅关乎人命，还关乎我们电影院的名声。”经理拿起电话就要拨打999，“况且我报警也是为了他好，”经理在等待电话接通的间隙指了指躺着的黑发少年，“他需要治疗，而且他来历不明，也许他的父母正在找他呢……”  
“不！！请不要报警！！！！！”  
黑发少年终于呆不住了，他噌地弹了起来，想要扑过去阻止中年人报警，但就在他脚落地的一刹，他的左脚不小心绊住自己的右脚，扎扎实实地摔了个狗吃屎。  
“你好，这里是999报案中心……”  
咔嗒！  
Arthur一把扯掉了电话线。  
经理第一次看到能他浑身冒汗的愤怒的眼神。  
“你没事吧？”Arthur冲过去扶起黑发少年，关切地问道。  
“唔……我没事……”黑发少年抬起头，不好意思地说道。他只是觉得有点头昏而已。  
黑发少年发现金毛和那个秃瓢经理不异而同地用很讶异的眼光望着他。  
“OMG！！你真的没事么？”金毛的眼睛都快瞪出来了，那个样子真好笑。  
黑发少年看见他这副样子忍不住想笑，“呵呵！我真的没……”可他话说道一半，自己也发现有点不对劲，有些咸咸的液体正从他唇边滴落，他的鼻腔里也弥漫着一股咸腥的味道。他连忙用手擦了擦，却发现满手都是鲜红的血液。  
“看来这次真的得打999了。”秃瓢经理说道，脸上挂着无奈的嘲笑。  
“No!!!No!!!No!!!!”黑发少年连忙伸手阻止，“请千万别报警！！”黑发少年紧张地说道，“我并不是什么来历不明的人，只是……如果你们不欢迎我，我可以立即离开……”黑发少年欲言又止，语气中带着无比的遗憾，因为他始终都无法看完这部电影。  
“我可以离开……”  
他低着头一言不发。鲜红的血液夹杂着晶莹的泪把经理办公室那艳俗的红地毯染成深沉的红。  
“别这样好么？”  
Arthur从口袋里掏出一条绣着金色小飞龙的白手帕，递给黑发少年，让他按住流血不止的鼻子。  
“我们并没有要赶你走的意思……”Arthur说道这里回过头去狠狠地瞪了那经理一眼，“只是你今天经历了太多不幸了……”Arthur面有难色地望着黑发少年的脸，他搜肠刮肚地想找出好话来安慰这个小家伙，可他实在不擅长这种事，“你又呕吐又昏倒现在还流这么多血，我担心你的身体会熬不住……”  
“嗯……不要紧的……我熬惯了……”黑发少年若有所思，眼中流露出旁人难以理解的悲伤，“只是，很遗憾，我始终没法看完这部电影。或许，有些事真的是注定了的，只是我不愿接受命运而已……”黑发少年的眼神闪烁了几下，“不过无论如何，我还是很感谢你们！”黑发少年抬起头来，用小手帕堵着鼻孔，朝Arthur露出一个无比阳光的笑容，“尤其是你，感谢你圆了我的梦……”  
Arthur觉得自己自己胸中不知有些什么在搅拌着，让他的心堵得慌。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
Arthur像个行尸走肉般穿过希思罗机场3号贵宾通道。  
当他发现自己在不知不觉中走到通道的尽头时，才幡然醒悟，原来他老早已经离开了那架飞机。  
从他打开信封直到这一刻的记忆，似乎被什么偷走了一样。  
他什么都不记得。  
“Mr .Pendragon, Welcome back to London.”一把男声惊扰了Arthur。  
Arthur抬头一怔，这正是他最不愿意见到的人和车。  
通道尽头停着一辆纯黑的劳斯莱斯幻影，说话的正是站在车门前恭候多时的Pendragon家某人的专用司机。  
Arthur停下了脚步。他不愿再往前走一步。如果可以的话，他甚至想现在就回头冲上刚才那架飞机，随便在定位仪上输入一个地标，然后飞到那里，永远也不回来。  
咔嗒！  
车后座的门把弹开了。  
Arthur的呼吸都要停止了。  
司机快速地走到后座，熟练而优雅地拉开车门。  
Arthur觉得头昏眼花。他觉得自己最好现在就昏倒，那他就可以避免跟那个人正面。  
一条白皙又纤长的玉腿从后座中伸了出来，墨绿色的Prada春季款超高跟鞋在阳光的照射下显得无比刻薄，尤其是那个看起来像杀人凶器冰锥的鞋跟。  
真是鞋如其人啊！  
Arthur冷笑。  
就在Arthur幻想自己被鞋跟弄死的101种可能性时，车里的人已经出来了。  
那是一个穿着和鞋子颜色同色系的墨绿色连身裙的女人，她有着一头罕见的乌黑的大波浪秀发，轮廓分明的脸上挂着一副大大的棕色Police太阳眼镜，浑身上下散发着令人难以抗拒的气场。  
Arthur被这诱人又致命的气场堵得喘不过气来，他急促地呼吸，却好像一口气也吸不进去。他感到严重缺氧，大概是快要哮喘症发作了！噢不！他根本就没有哮喘症。  
“好久不见，Arthur！”那个女人摘下眼镜，艳红的樱桃小嘴咧成奇异的弧度，在别人看来那是个魅惑的微笑，但在Arthur看来，那是刽子手行刑前的冷笑。  
“我的好弟弟。”

Chapter 4  
“Can’t you just shut the fuck up！？ Morgana！”  
Arthur狠狠地甩开Morgana的紧拽着他胳膊的手，朝着她咆哮道，他竭斯底里的怒吼在拥挤狭小的劳斯莱斯幻影后座被异常放大，吓了毫无心理准备的司机一大跳，害这位经验丰富的老司机一时把持不住方向盘，撞向了马路中间的行人安全岛。  
头好疼。  
Arthur感在撞击的一瞬，他的头就像迪士尼乐园随处可见的那种被人嫌弃的米老鼠氦气球般，被个可恶的满头红发满脸雀斑小屁孩“啪”地拍得粉碎。  
Arthur扶着又胀又疼的脑袋咿咿呀呀地直喊疼。  
“你怎么了？Arthur？？”  
Morgana担忧地探过身到邻座的Arthur身边，扶着他的双肩膀关切地问道，“你脸色看起来很糟糕，是不是坐长途客机太劳累？”她从随身的Hermes Picnic Bag中取出一条橘色真丝手帕，为Arthur拭去满额的冷汗，“天啊，怎么会流这么多汗？是不是发烧了？”  
“……”  
Arthur双手紧拽在他汗湿的发间，蜷身側卧倒在后座，口齿不清地不知在说些什么。只见他眉头紧锁，呼吸急促，好像很难受的样子。  
“你说什么？”Morgana连忙欠了欠身，把耳朵凑到Arthur唇边，好仔细听清楚他说的话。“我听不见……”  
“我说……”  
Arthur眯了眯他浑浊的蓝眼睛，重新对焦后，他发现自己正凝视着他一直以来最中意的东西。  
他顺着雪白无暇、曲线优美的脖颈往上看，两片丰满的、剔透的樱红正一张一噏。  
就像一颗被封印在冰雪之中的熟透的樱桃，十数年的等待和期盼，等的这就是这一刻，被人摘下的一刻。  
17岁的怦然仿佛穿越时空，重新回到他过早衰老的心脏中，熟悉得让人狂乱的节奏再次在他体内敲响。  
“你……”  
Morgana从他那双异常迷离的眼中看出了什么不同寻常的东西，可她说不出口，只呆呆地望着这个她曾深爱的男人。  
四目交投。  
眼中的这个男人和从前相比，少了一份稚嫩，多了一份成熟的魅力，他强壮、聪明、充满魄力。毫无疑问，他能轻易俘获任何女人的芳心，无论是当年的Morgana还是现在的Morgana，都没逃过这个叫做Arthur的男人设下的爱情陷阱。  
沉默的司机瞥了一眼车内后视镜。  
按理说他应该制止Arthur的，但他很清楚，多管闲事会让他丢了饭碗，更何况Arthur和Morgana之间错综复杂的关系也不是以他之力所能轻易插手的事情。所以他唯一能做的，也是该做的，就是当作什么也没看见，什么也没听见，继续开他的车。  
Arthur盯着完美的、永远都能让他感到心动不已的脸，咽了咽口水。深植于年少时的感情在他体内重新涌动，他有种奇妙的错乱感。他不是32岁的Camelot影业的高级副总裁Arthur Pendragon，而是17岁的高中足球队队长，那个迷上了比他高一个年级的啦啦队队长并发誓要追到她的懵懂少年。  
他爱这种错乱，他愿意永远深陷在这种让人快乐的错乱之中。  
“我们赢了！！！！Morgana!!!!看！！！我们赢了！！！”  
当比赛结束的哨子声在球场上响起时，首次带领队员夺得了1997年度London市校际足球比赛桂冠的Arthur兴奋地扒掉自己湿透了的球服，狂奔向球场边的啦啦队坐席。  
坐席之上站着的是他的女神，她早已敞开了怀抱，狂笑着迎接她的英雄。  
Arthur敏捷地翻过坐席前的栏杆，大步跑向她。  
她也迫不及待地扔掉手中的花球，跳下椅子，扑向他的怀中。  
“是的！！我的英雄！！你终于赢了！！”Morgana跳到Arthur身上，捧起他狂喜的脸，用力地在他面颊上印下一个吻。“你不仅赢得了比赛，还赢得了我。”她朝Arthur露出甜美的微笑。  
她的笑正如这明媚的六月伦敦般可爱。  
Arthur自豪地抱起他最爱的Morgana，向全场观众挥手致谢。  
围观的群众们疯狂地起哄，口哨声、呐喊声响彻球场，甚至盖过了欢呼胜利的口号。  
“接吻！接吻！！”  
能够获得女神青睐的人只有一个，其余的球员只能眼巴巴地看着妒忌不已。  
Arthur紧紧抱着Morgana的纤腰，“Wow~群情汹涌噢~”他环顾一周后俏皮地朝Morgana撒娇道，“我们是不是该满足一下观众呢？？”  
Morgana满面喜色，她颔首腼腆一笑，轻轻地点了点头。  
Arthur深情地凝视着这近乎完美的女人，目光停留在她如同冰雪中的红樱桃的唇上，他迫不及待地想要摘下这散发着成熟魅力的甜美。  
Arthur捧着Morgana的下颚，急切地把他的唇凑了上去，他全然不顾Morgana激烈的反抗和叫骂，只一心想重温她的蜜唇。他把他的唇紧紧贴在Morgana紧闭的嘴上，用力地啃咬她的下唇，试图撬开这顽固的诱惑，尽管Morgana也顽强抵抗，她使尽浑身解数想要推开这个比她强壮百倍的男人，可一切都是徒然。  
“No!! Stop it !!”Morgana挣扎着摆动她的脸，试图躲开Arthur粗暴的吻，但他强壮得异于常人。  
“I love you ,I always love you.”  
他一面疯狂地吻着Morgana，一面重复这这句话。Arthur已深陷于意乱情迷之中不能自拔。  
啪！！！  
一记响亮的耳光。  
Arthur的脸火辣火辣地疼，他感觉自己的脸似乎被人用带刺的鞭子鞭得皮开肉绽，又好像被滚烫的开水烫得血肉模糊，但所幸之是，这点疼痛总算让他清醒了一些。  
他捂着刺痛不已的面颊，抬眼望见Morgana眼睛瞪得滚圆，愤怒得咬牙切齿，她高高举起的那只颤抖的手掌心通红，显然她的疼痛程度不亚于Arthur的脸。  
Morgana目不转睛地盯着Arthur，愤怒得好像巴不得一口吃掉眼前的男人，将Arthur连同她所受到的侮辱一同毁灭掉。  
“停车！！！”  
Morgana大喊。  
识相的司机连忙踩下急刹车，及时将车停在路边。  
Arthur目无表情，他不想解释什么，也不知道该解释什么。  
“给我滚!!!”  
Morgana指着Arthur身后的车门，毋庸置疑地命令道。  
“Sorry……”这是Arthur唯一想到的话，但实际上对此他并没有太多的歉意。  
“我不想听什么道歉的废话！！！”Morgana依旧指着Arthur身后的车门，竭斯底里地怒吼道，“我以为时间会让你改变，让你接受现实！！可我实在太天真了，我真不该相信你会改变的！你让我太失望了！！”  
“让你失望的不是我，是可笑的命运，和我们那个荒诞至极的老爸。”  
Arthur苦笑着自言自语道，他从来都不认为这是他的错，因为他自始自终都赞成，他那不顾儿子反对擅自娶了Morgana母亲并最终导致Arthur和Morgana劳燕分飞的老爸才是毁了他这一辈子的凶手。  
“收起你的谬论！！”Morgana恼怒不已，“给我滚！现在就消失在我面前！！”  
“开门！！”Morgana狂吼着命令前座的司机。  
司机见状连忙按下打开后座门的电动按钮。  
Arthur默然地推开了车门，垂头丧气地步下汽车。  
司机从右后视镜中瞥见Arthur眼角眉梢间不经意流露而出的笑意。  
砰！  
Morgana怒气冲冲地合上了车门，“父亲约了我们今晚八点在家里吃饭，但我认为你还是自己回去比较好。”她从车窗内探出半个脑袋说道，“还有，我要提醒你一句，我希望再见到你的时候你最好不要嗑药。”她威胁地指着Arthur，“否则就算你是我弟弟我也会大义灭亲的。最近我的报馆和杂志缺乏头条新闻，我想我的编辑们会很喜欢或者这两个标题的。”一提到她的报馆，她的嘴角又勾起一抹惯有的狡黠。  
这才是Arthur所认识的Morgana，一个可以出卖至亲至爱赚掌声的女人。  
Arthur舔了舔唇边沾染到的口红。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
一个穿着灰色格仔衫和黑色窄腿Levi’s牛仔裤的男人双手插袋，缩着脑袋漫步在乍暖还寒的3月伦敦西区街头。即便在这个随处可以遇见名人明星的地方，他也能收到路人投来的好奇的目光，一些是为他单薄得出奇的着装，另一些则是为了他那张看起来十分熟悉却说不出名字的脸。  
对这一切他都习以为常了。无论是在寒冷的天气里穿得很少，还是别人奇异的目光，都是他普通却不平凡的生活中极为重要的一环。这十年来，他几乎都过着这样的日子，因为这就是他，他的职业和他的一切——一个半红不黑的电视剧演员以及几部票房烂得连金酸梅都瞧不上的电影男主角。  
“嘿！你是不是……？”  
刚和他檫身而过的两个高中生模样的女孩叫住了他。  
他停下了脚步，回过头去朝她们露出职业性的微笑。  
“你是不是电视剧《滚娘传奇》里演……呃……那个……”其中一个女孩苦思冥想道，她似乎想不起来他角色的名字。  
“国王的男仆！！”  
另一个女孩兴奋地大叫，好像才想起来的样子。  
“嗯！没错。”  
他面上依旧挂着职业性的微笑。《滚娘传奇》是他演过最长也是唯一一部比较知名的作品。即便这部烂俗的儿童剧已经播了5年，可人们依旧不记得他这个第二男主角的名字，个中滋味，谁又能懂？  
“Wow!!这是在是太酷了！！”其中那个记不住他角色的女孩握着他的手，兴奋地说道，“我俩是这剧的超级粉丝呢！！！”说着她从她那粉红色的NIKE单肩背包中取出一本印着女主角大头照的官方小说，“我们可喜欢滚娘了！！”  
“还有鸭色王！”另一个女生花痴状地从她粉紫色的同款背包中取出另一本官方小说，这本则印着男主角鸭色王的大头照。  
“鸭色滚滚天生一对~~~~”  
她俩异口同声地说道，边说还边把两本小说封面重叠，制造出kiss效果。  
他苦笑。  
“对了对了！！！”拿着鸭色王小说的女孩好像突然想起什么重要的事情，她七手八脚地从她那乱糟糟的背包里翻出一个套了个背面有个庸俗至极的超大立体Hello Kity手机壳的Iphone，“你能跟我们合照么？？”她眨巴着画着超浓烟熏妆的熊猫眼恳求道，“拜托了！！”  
“当然可以。”  
他双手轻搭在这两位“可爱”的女孩肩上，请路人为他们拍了几张合照。  
“太感谢你了！魅……霉林？”  
“是莓林。”  
他已经尽量克制住自己不要把不满的情绪表现得太明显。他为了这个角色付出了5年的青春和无数汗水，可无论是观众还是编剧导演，都没太把他这个第二男主角太当回事，别说没人记得他真正的名字，很多人包括剧组里的人甚至连他角色的名字也喊错，这对一个专业的演员来说，是极大的侮辱。  
“噢！莓林！”熊猫眼额头上分明凿着几个大字，“能不能再拜托你一件事？”  
在他看来，这个女孩也很有当演员的潜质，因为她变脸的速度不亚于任何一位专业演员。  
“当然没问题！”  
他用自己亲切可人的微笑和诚恳的眼神向这些黄毛小丫头展示什么才叫优秀的演员。在任何时候，绝对不能让观众看出你是在演戏。  
两个女孩喜上眉梢，“帮我们告诉滚滚和鸭色，我们永远支持他们！！”她俩再一次异口同声地说道。  
“这是当然的，”他弯下腰来，两手轻搭在她们肩上，柔声说道“就算你们不拜托我，我回去也会告诉他们，我遇到了两个美丽可爱的小粉丝。”他用充满磁性的声线在她们耳边轻语，“并亲自向他们传达这两位美丽小粉丝热情。”他分别为她们献上贴心的吻。  
“呵呵呵呵呵！”她们掩嘴狂笑。  
恶心的白痴。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
湿冷细雨一如既往地飘洒在伦敦西区3月阴郁的天空。  
“阿嚏！”  
“所以说我最讨厌伦敦。”Arthur扯了扯他那件来自Savile Row的Henry Poole & Co定制西装外套，抽了抽流的稀里哗啦的鼻涕，喃喃自语道。  
他举目望去，周遭林立着各式各样的剧院和正在上映的表演的宣传海报和广告牌。  
Morgana竟然把他扔在了这个地方。  
这个在他和Morgana之间那段短暂爱情故事中扮演重要角色的地方，Arthur打死也不想再回来的地方。  
下午四点的伦敦西区，还没到观看表演的黄金时段，只有偶有几个稀稀落落的行人路过，显得十分冷清。  
Arthur翻了翻西服的内袋，取出他的Iphone 狠戳了几下，屏幕上亮起了一个硕大的电池没电的标志，两秒之后便成了黑屏。  
倒霉透了！  
他恼火地把手机扔回口袋，又左翻右翻了几下，始终找不到他的钱包。  
该死的！一定是落在Morgana的车上了。  
哗啦哗啦！  
雨越下越大，天空也从阴郁变得昏暗。豆大的雨珠沿着他金黄的发梢淌落到他价值不菲的定制西服上，留下深深浅浅的水印。  
天越来越昏暗，昏暗得彷如世界末日。  
Arthur急速朝着对面的那间早早地点亮了门前路灯的剧院跑去，他要远离这片可怕的黑暗。当他快跑到十字路口时，更多的剧院和商店点亮了他们的招牌。逐一亮起的招牌和霓虹总算稍微照亮了这条冷清的街。  
可灯光照得他头昏。  
他放慢了脚步，双手举起搭放在额头之上，好挡住密密麻麻落个不停的雨水。他焦急地在十字路口中央踱步，毫无头绪地朝四周望去，不知该走向何方。漫天灰暗中，他眯着被雨水冲刷得刺痛的双眼，试图从满目闪烁不停的霓虹招牌和不停变换颜色的行人交通灯中寻找一个能够躲避这场暴雨的容身之所。  
可是他怎么也找不到。  
就像这个世界从来就没有他的容身之所。  
你为什要回来？  
他抿了抿嘴角，咸咸的雨水顺着他嘴边的缝隙渗入他的味蕾。  
这里根本没有什么值得你留恋的人，更没有留恋你的人。  
他突然感到浑身乏力，他的四肢冰冷得失去知觉。他仿佛能看见那种长久以来在黑暗中支配着他的绝望，一团从他心中冒出的诡异的黑雾，此刻正堂而皇之地吞噬他的身体、他的精神、以及他的生命。  
他就像一个正从天堂坠入地狱的人。最可怕的并不是坠入地狱，而是没人知道天堂和地狱之间的距离有多远，而他，就是那个在永不停歇的坠落中失去方向的罪人。  
冰冷夹杂着温热划过他的面颊。  
他浑身颤抖着傻笑。  
匆匆而过的行人虽然对他的行为感到奇怪，却没人肯为他伫足片刻。  
没人知道他嘲笑的究竟是命运还是他自己。或者两者兼有，或者两者皆不。不过答案是什么并不重要，因为根本没有人在乎。  
“Arthur……”  
他好像听到有人在喊他，但这怎么可能呢？  
“Arthur……”  
似乎真的有人在喊他。  
他睁开红肿的双眼，环顾一周，发现他依旧站在那冷清的十字路口，周围依旧是匆匆而过的行人和闪得让人眼瞎的霓虹。  
一定是幻觉。他这样告诉自己，并伸手摸向西服内夹层中的金色药盒，从中取出一颗印着丘比特的淡黄色小药丸，放入口中。他仰头和着雨水连连做了几个吞咽动作把小药丸推入干涸的食道。  
他喜欢这种感觉，只有Amor能带给他的奇妙的化学作用。  
他把它叫做爱情。

Chapter 5  
“Come Josephine In My Flying Machine,   
Going up she goes! Up she goes!  
Balalabalalabalal……”  
Arthur在雨中嬉笑着轻哼小曲。  
他的双腿好似摆脱了重力的束缚，轻轻一跃便飞上半空。他徜徉在浩瀚而孤独的宇宙中，被漫天的五彩繁星包围着。  
他展开双臂，自由自在地在无数恒星间穿梭飞翔。  
看！那是什么？  
Arthur的注意力被不远处的一个闪着红、黄、蓝三种颜色光芒的星座吸引了。  
“噢！原来是处女座。哈哈哈哈。”  
他朝着一个形状神似一名一手举着酒杯一手扯着胸罩脱衣舞娘的星座哈哈大笑。  
哔哔！  
他耳边响起一阵刺耳的喇叭声。  
一艘顶着两盏黄灯的巨大飞船与Arthur急速檫肩而过，那古怪的飞船天线狠狠地撞了Arthur的肩膀一下，磕得他生疼。  
“嘿！找死啊你！臭酒鬼！”坐在驾驶室里长十足红色天线宝宝外星人愤怒地向Arthur大喊大叫。  
“Fuck you！ Alien！”  
Arthur不服气地朝他比了个中指。  
“Arthur!”  
Arthur好像又听见有人在叫他，这次他听清楚了，居然是把男声，难道就算他逃到外太空也要被那些随时随地想找他便宜的家伙追着么。  
噢，就算真的要被占便宜，他也希望对方是个女人。  
“I’m not gay! Fuck off!!”  
哔~~~~~~~~~~~  
又一声悠长而骇人的喇叭巨响在他右耳响起，吓得他小心脏都快飞出来了。  
他连忙朝着右边望去，眼前只有一片白茫茫的光，刺得他的脑子发胀，双眼什么也看不见。  
这次死定了！飞船要撞过来了。  
嘭！  
Arthur的胸口被不知什么狠狠地撞了一下，应声倒地。  
一辆大卡车在距离他脚底不到三英尺的地方呼啸而过。  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳！”  
Arthur感觉自己的肺都被撞掉了，该死的外星人。  
“你疯了么？干嘛在大马路上乱跑？”  
Arthur眯了眯眼，发现刚才喊他名字的家伙正坐在他身上朝他大吼大叫，一定是他撞倒自己的。那个家伙有着一头深棕色的中长发和满脸男人味十足的胡茬，穿着一身Vivienne Westwood2012春季款浅灰色西服套装和一双在Arthur看来怪异至极的土黄色皮鞋。噢老天！该不是这个外星人要干他吧！？  
“滚……开……”Arthur挣扎着要推开坐在他身上的家伙，他可不想失身于一只满脸胡须的长毛怪。但这只长毛怪力气大得很，无论Arthur怎么推，他不仅纹丝不动，还熟练地钳制住 Arthur挣扎的双手。  
“放开我！！”Arthur怒吼，他胡乱地挥舞双臂。  
“你……”对方掐起Arthur的脸颊，仔细观察了一会儿，“唔……你又嗑药了？”  
“要你这个死基佬管？？！！快放开我！”Arthur话音刚落便使尽全力朝对方下身狠狠地用膝盖一顶。这一膝顶得干净利落，毫不留情。  
“Ouch!!!!”  
伦敦西区的大街上传来一声撕心裂肺、惨绝人寰的尖叫。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
锵！  
两只装了三分之一杯威士忌和一大块冰块的玻璃杯相碰，发出清脆的声响。  
Arthur咕噜咕噜地把杯中物一饮而尽。  
“伙计！再来一杯！满上！”他啪地把杯子甩到吧台上，豪放地命令道。  
Bartender瞪了一眼这两个古怪的客人。来这里的人，很少是为了买醉而来的，他们店里的酒销量得远比另一件“商品”低得多。当然，既然有人下了单，他还是会照做的。  
“你这是怎么了？”与Arthur一同前来的同伴，那位刚刚被Arthur“重创”的长毛关切地问道，“几年没见，干嘛搞得自己这么悲惨？难道你还忘不掉Mo……”  
“住嘴！Gwaine！”Arthur举起斟满的酒杯，一口干掉。  
“呃~”他满意地打了个饱嗝，悠悠地说道，“好几年没见，别张嘴就跟我谈起那个寡情薄幸的女人。”  
“好好好！不说不说。”Gwaine撇了撇嘴，举手投降。“话说你怎么会一个人跑到这里来的？难道你家司机没来接你？还在大街上嗑药？不要命啦？”Gwaine朝Bartender使了个眼色，示意自己再要一杯，“幸好我碰巧经过，不然今晚上全西区餐馆里的肉酱意粉都卖不出去了。”  
“这一切，都拜那个女人所赐……”Arthur眼神迷蒙地望了一眼他的好兄弟，Gwaine，这个从小跟他玩大的家伙，他父亲Uther的生意合作伙伴Mr.Lot的独子。他们从小一起上学，一起学习剑术和搏击术，一起去小剧院里看脱衣舞表演，一起躲在学校的厕所里抽大麻，一起爱上同一个女孩……噢，错了。他曾以为他们爱上了同一个女孩，还差点为了此事大打出手，但后来才发现原来Gwaine爱上的是那个女孩的弟弟。  
Gwaine了解Arthur的一切，也只有他，能在Arthur最落寞最狼狈的时候，给予他最贴心的抚慰。  
“唉！还是别说了！”Arthur烦透了任何有关Morgana的话题。他亲昵地搂住Gwaine的肩膀，往杯子里弹了弹烟灰，大大咧咧地说道，“既然难得见上一面，又来到这么一个好……地方……”Arthur环视这奇怪的Night Club一周。他发现这间叫做Ealdor 的Club和他以往去的夜总会很不一样，这里没有舞池或者助兴的跳舞女郎/男郎，严格来说应该是原本舞池的位置被一个铺着红色天鹅绒布的巨大的而华丽圆形舞台所取代，舞台的正上方挂着分别朝着四个方向的高清显示器，周围的墙壁上也挂满了大大小小的投影幕布以及高清电视机，除此之外，舞台的下方也摆放着好几部价格高昂的专业摄像机，统统对准了舞台的正中央，十足演唱会会场的派头。而奇怪之处在于，如此华丽专业的舞台，却没有任何舞者或歌手在上表演，更奇怪的是，这里的顾客，无论男男女女，都不像Arthur平时见到的客人那般吵闹和耍乐，他们几乎都三三两两地围成一桌或窝在包厢里，小声交谈却又时不时朝着空无一物的舞台张望，好似在期待着什么。  
“Sir?”那Bartender打断了Arthur的思考，他指了指背后挂着的“No Smoking”的指示牌，然后很主动地掐掉了Arthur手上的香烟。  
“WTF?”Arthur被这不懂得“顾客就是上帝”的老规矩的Bartender气到了，除了Morgana以外没有别的人敢对他做这样无礼的事，他正想发难之际，不料这Bartender竟从桌子地下搬出一个类似于童子军募捐用的箱子，咧着嘴笑嘻嘻地问道，“两位要加入今天的Party吗？”  
Arthur在此人的眼中分明看到了两个金光闪闪的英镑符号。  
“噢！！当然要！我今天来就是为了这个的！！”Arthur还没反应过来，Gwaine就率先抢话，他一脸兴奋地掏出自己的钱包，取出两张一百英镑的纸币就要塞到箱子里。  
“你那份算我的！”Gwaine朝Arthur挤了个富含深意的媚眼。  
“慢着！你这话是什么意思？”Arthur赶忙按住Gwaine的手，他并不是心疼这两百英镑，而是以他对Gwaine的了解，这笑容实在是太值得怀疑了，况且此刻他内心的正义小天使正在耳边大喊“这是个陷阱！！！”。  
“什么Party？？”Arthur质问道，“你说你今天来就是为了’这个’的？”他用怀疑的眼神盯着Gwaine，“你最好给我说清楚！”  
“Arthur！放轻松点嘛！你弄疼我了。”Gwaine拨开Arthur的手，“这是这间Club最最最引人入胜、最最最让人心动不已的保留节目。”他面上露出一个狡猾的笑容，并把那卡在钱箱缝里的纸笔噗地拍了进去，“至于这两百镑嘛~就是入场费，”他往吧台里凑了凑，把十英镑纸笔塞到Bartender的衬衫口袋里，小声问道，“今晚出场的是他么？”  
“是是是！”那Bartender捂着口袋笑得更欢了，“就是您最喜欢的那位！”  
“你们究竟在说什么？”Arthur有些不耐烦，他最讨厌别人小声谈大声笑了，自己则像个白痴一样什么也搞不懂。  
“玫瑰王后。Queen Rose。今晚他将会在那个舞台上……”Bartender指了指他们面对着的那个巨大圆形舞台，“开一场盛大的假面舞会。”说着说着就像多拉A梦似地不知从哪变出一个更大的箱子，里面装着各式各样的Arthur只在十岁以前参加万圣节排队戴过的假面，“不知两位今晚选哪位角色呢？”  
“我要凯撒大帝！”Gwaine兴致勃勃地自言自语道，“上次他选了亚历山大大帝，我赌这次他一定会选凯撒大帝的！”说着那Bartender便从箱子里找出一只在眉心中间雕刻着凯撒大帝面容的青铜色面具递给Gwaine。  
“那这位先生呢？”Bartender礼貌地询问Arthur。  
Arthur一脸“我才不要参与这无聊的游戏呢！”的不屑表情。  
“噢！还是我来替他选吧！唔……”Gwaine咬着大拇指故作苦恼的样子，“就是他啦！查理大帝！没胡子的家伙！”Gwaine恶作剧般从箱子里掏出一只银色的雕刻着查理大帝面容的面具戴在Arthur头上。  
“别碰我！”Arthur气呼呼地把面具从头上扯下来，“我对男人没兴趣。”他把面具往吧台上一放，“要是早知到你带我来这里是看男人跳脱衣舞，我宁愿去回家听我家老头絮絮叨叨。”说着他便从高脚椅上滑了下来，准备走人。  
“慢着！”Gwaine连忙用身体堵住了Arthur，“别走嘛！听我说……”他拍拍Arthur的肩，安抚道，“咱们兄弟俩难得叙旧，何必为了这事说走就走呢？要是你不想参与，就坐一旁看吧！”他凑近了Arthur的耳朵，羞涩地小声说道，“其实我也是第一次参加‘Party’，以往只在旁边看过，我就靠你老兄给我壮胆了，拜托别走嘛！”  
Arthur默不作声。  
Gwaine见Arthur似乎屈服了，便高兴地揉了揉Arthur一头还没干透的的金毛，满心欢喜地为Arthur和自己戴上面具。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
大厅的灯光渐渐暗下。  
Arthur凭借着微弱的灯光四处张望，他发现其他人面上也带上了各式各样的假面，就连侍应生们也不例外。但他发现自己和Gwaine戴的面具跟其他人的似乎有所不同，其他人的更像万圣节的戴的玩具，有硕大的满是毛毛球的兔子脑袋、逼真的独角兽面具甚至还有电锯男的麻包袋面具。而他和Gwaine戴的则是设计精美的金属面具，当然他俩并不是唯一带上这种面具的人，他发现在自己附近也有几位带着类似面具的家伙，目测至少二十人。  
Arthur猜测这种面具代表着某种游戏的“准入资格”，说不定就是Bartender口中的“Party”？  
一个面具卖一百英镑，二十个就是两千镑了，加上每人十英镑的入场费，这间Club的老板可会做生意啊！  
Arthur抱着臂冷笑了一下。  
灯光完全熄灭。全场陷入一片漆黑。  
黑暗中Arthur听到人们正在窸窸窣窣地交头接耳，有人似乎按捺不住激动的心情了。  
叱叱咤咤。  
舞台的方向响起了麦克风开启的声音。Arthur好奇地望去，可惜什么也看不到。  
“Ladies and Gentlemen!”一把雄浑的男声从舞台两旁的巨大喇叭中传来，“欢迎大家莅临今晚的Party！！”  
台下响起了人们兴奋的欢呼和口哨声。  
四周依旧一片漆黑，人们的欢呼声轰鸣，这让Arthur感觉很不好。所幸散落各处零零星星的手机屏幕的微弱光亮让能让他稍有安全感。  
“哇！大家的情绪似乎很高涨嘛！不知道今晚会有多少位幸运儿呢？在第一支舞结束之前，还有机会噢！”那主持人打趣地说道。  
可在Arthur听来，这家伙说话语气十足扯皮条的。  
他往上推了推滑落的面具。  
“Queen Rose! Queen Rose! Queen Rose!”台下有人大喊，人们似乎并不想听他多讲废话了。  
“OK！”那主持人见场面有点控制不住，“那么我们就开始今晚的Party吧！有请！Queen……Rose!!!!!!!!!!”  
全场响起了Muse乐队的Unnatural Selection的前奏，那是一段巴洛克风味十足的管风琴独奏。  
“They’ll laugh as they watch us fall, the lucky don’t care at all，no chance for fate, it’s a unnatural selection, I want the truth……”  
噌！  
舞台正上方的大灯突地全开，彷如末日后的第一缕阳光般照亮了整个堕落的世界。  
舞台正中央，不知何时出现了一张纯白皮质金边雕花、两旁摆着几个同款的白底金边靠枕的欧式沙发。  
但吸引Arthur注意力的并不是那张华丽丽的沙发。  
而是上面横躺着一名身披纯白皮草大衣，头戴金色玫瑰王冠，面戴Arthur款式类似的金色假面，手执白玫瑰权杖的黑发男子。  
Arthur盯着那个男子，不知怎地感觉有点喘不过气来。  
舞台正上方的高清显示器上正直播这场表演。  
他用手肘撑在沙发的一头的靠枕，一只纤手从皮草下伸出，手腕弯曲下巴轻靠在上，粉嫩的朱唇轻含尾指，他伴随着音乐的节奏轻摇身体，微微屈起右腿，露出比纯白皮草还要白皙的细腿。  
音乐的节奏变得紧凑起来。  
Arthur的心律也跟随着这音乐的节奏变得更加急促。  
他忽地双手往靠枕上一撑，翻身，在那窄窄的沙发上打了个滚，然后像只小野猫似地轻盈地弹了起来。  
镜头往他的面上拉近，定格在他的被面具遮住的半张脸上，全场所有的投影幕和电视上都是那双金色面具下充满诱惑却又极富攻击性的湛蓝瞳仁。  
他的身体呈现出一种奇怪极具美感的姿态。他用单手支撑着身体，上半身挺得笔直，头仰得高高的，金色的王冠斜戴在他头上，在他的舞台和王位上高傲地俯视他的裙下之臣，双腿轻拢，交叉摩挲，右手轻捏权杖，五指扣在皮草与大腿交界处的边缘，好像不想让人轻易看到他名贵皮草下的秘密。  
但这动作却挡不住松垮的皮草从他骨感的肩上划落下来。  
若雪冰肌在柔软的皮草下若隐若现，撩得人心痒难耐。  
几近疯狂的鼓点和电音宣泄着人们内心的欲望。  
人们的情绪和音乐的旋律都进入了新的高潮。  
摄像机的镜头对准权杖。  
Arthur的眼珠子在屏幕和舞台之间来回扫视，生怕错过一个细节。  
只见他用食指和拇指掐着白玫瑰权杖的手柄部分。在高清摄像机的拍摄下，人们总算看清那根权杖的手柄原来形似由无数金色的玫瑰的茎缠绕而成，从每一根小刺到每片叶子上的细毛都做得跟真正的玫瑰无异，看起来就像是许多玫瑰被扭成一束再用黄金镀在表面，以保存住它们最美丽的一刻。  
但再美丽的玫瑰也不及握着它那人的十分之一。  
Arthur被他自己刚刚冒出的这个念头吓着了。该死的，他分明是个直男啊！  
Arthur尴尬地往身边的Gwaine望去，发现这个家伙已经看得亮眼放光，口水直流，如入忘我之境了，恐怕现在他连自己是人是猪都分不清了。  
还是专心看表演吧。  
Arthur没趣地朝舞台上看去。  
音乐的节奏由急渐缓。  
Arthur才分神一会儿，便错过了那人精彩的转身。舞台上的他此刻已经又换了一个姿势，他跪坐在沙发之上，单手按着大腿根部之间的皮草大衣，身体前倾，金色王冠挂在发间摇摇欲坠，上半身的皮草已因为过于激烈的动作划落至腰间，粉红的乳首全然暴露人前，但他看似并不在意这些。  
Arthur目不转睛地盯着屏幕上的他那同妖娆野猫般似笑非笑的表情，他几乎忘记呼吸这回事了，他的心狂跳不止，憋气憋得脸和耳根通红，不停地小口小口地吸气，却不敢呼气，因为他觉得自己一旦开始正常呼吸，整个人就会立即崩溃掉。  
他轻捏权杖，将它缓缓地靠近自己嘴边。他很会捕捉镜头，知道每部对准他的摄像机的运行轨迹，清楚哪个角度能把他拍得最美，也知道怎样既能让摄像机及时捕捉到他的细微表情，同时顾及现场观众也能看清他的肢体动作。他转向望着斜对面正拍着他的摄像机，投去一个邪魅的眼神，伸出舌头，舌尖轻柔地打着转，在那满是金色小尖刺的手柄上试探性地舔了几下。  
观众们的沸腾了。  
Arthur也沸腾了。  
Arthur要收回他之前说的话。  
并不是所有男人他都没兴趣。

Chapter 6  
“Hey！Arthur！干嘛跑这么快？？等等我好么？”  
Gwaine气喘吁吁地追着Arthur一溜儿小跑，可拔足狂奔的Arthur可不是谁都能追得上的。  
Arthur并没有理会Gwaine的意思，只闷头往前面阴暗的小巷子里冲。  
在他面前的是一条又窄又黑的夜店后巷，可在他眼前的，却是满满的那个男人性感的丰唇和满溢着欲望的胴体。  
他在燃烧，熊熊欲火要将他的理智和躯体燃烧殆尽。  
三十分钟前。  
音乐声戛然而止。  
镜头定格在Queen Rose起伏不定的胸膛，他略显苍白的双唇微张，小心翼翼地喘着气，必定是因为刚才的舞蹈耗费了一些体力。  
摄影师缓缓将镜头拉开，拉远，全场屏幕很有默契地跳成同一幅画面。一名浑身上下除了一条纯白皮草遮住重要部位便一丝不挂的黑发男子，略显风骚地斜躺在仅容一人的欧式长沙发上，玩弄着他的金色权杖，傲慢地嘲笑这些围观的人们。他的其中一条腿还恬不知耻地垂到地上，探向舞台斜前方的观众席，完美的背臀曲线在举手投足之间若隐若现，他好似在竭尽全力挑战人们的道德底线，看看有谁会成为第一个无法按捺自己的原始欲望，冲上那个可笑的舞台向他俯首称臣。  
全场响起了雷鸣般的掌声，许久，许久未有停止。  
Arthur这时才敢长长地吐了一口气，随即又立马深深地吸了一口。  
在刚刚过去的那七分钟，他竟没有死去，这简直是一个奇迹。他从来不知道自己能够闭气长达七分钟，而且是在心脏心率高达100+每分钟的情况下。  
这是Arthur从未有过的体验。他发誓他就算是他在23岁时在西班牙海滩参加的那场最无下限的性爱派对也比不上今晚的十分之一。  
“He’s awesome!!!”  
Gwaine用手肘推了推Arthur，朝挤了个意味深长的小眼神。  
“Just so so~”  
Arthur噘了噘嘴，满不在乎地答道。接着他又使劲地呷了一大口杯中的冰冻威士忌，但很快他就又后悔了。  
“呸！”  
这个白痴忘记他刚才把弹了整整一支烟的烟灰在里头。  
只是一个称得上还行的脱衣舞男郎，他不明白自己为什么会为他心神不宁。  
离他最近的那台电视正在回放刚才的表演，Arthur直勾勾地盯着屏幕小心脏砰砰砰地跳个不停。  
“Woooo!!! It’s hot yep?”舞台上的前灯又亮了起来，那个神出鬼没的扯皮条主持揪着领子作扇凉状地说道。  
“再来一发！！！！Encore！！”  
下面有好事的观众起哄道，此话一出，其他人也跟着高喊要Encore。  
“噢！！No No No~~”那主持人摆摆手指，撅着嘴老不情愿的样子，“更精彩的还在后头呢~要是现在Encore的话，会累坏咱们尊贵的王后殿下的……”他面上挂着一脸坏笑，“最重要的是，我恐怕这位观众的好兄弟没能耐撑过第二曲舞蹈……看他可能会感到想吐……”  
哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
观众们被主持人的荤段子逗得哄堂大笑。就连Gwaine也傻乎乎地咯咯咯地笑个不停，唯独Arthur觉得这该死的笑话一点都不好笑。  
因为他怕自己再看下去也会“想吐”。  
“哈哈哈~好吧~”那主持人清了清嗓子，继续说道，“那我们赶紧进入下一个环节吧！”  
不必听完那个主持人的废话，Arthur的双目已经飘至斜躺在舞台中央无所事事地摆弄皮草的黑发男子身上，聚光灯下的他，闪烁着耀目的光芒。他就像满月之夜的皓月，在这片漆黑和污浊中，显得那么与众不同，那么出色。  
身为娱乐界大亨的继承人，他对一个艺人是否有机会一举成名有着极高的判断力。他从小见惯了形形色色的帅哥美女，也见过不少有着独特个性和魅力的艺人，但像他这样似乎有着与生俱来的吸引力且色艺俱全的性感尤物……Arthur的双目瞄向他轮廓分明的锁骨，咽了咽口水。  
该死。  
他暗自抱怨自己选的位子太差劲。  
如果他能和他亲近一些就好了，Arthur抱着少女心的小小期许。  
“下一个环节！是由王后来挑选今晚与他共舞的骑士。”那个主持人面露淫笑，眯着眼睛故作神秘地说道，“骑士的人选就在你们之中……”他挺出食指指着舞台下的人们，装出山姆大叔的口吻，“所有戴着伟大的国王面具的……猛男们！！”  
全场人们发出一阵阵狼嚎怪叫。  
屏幕上是玫瑰王后唇部的侧面特写。高清的屏幕甚至连他咬唇时齿唇间粘连的几丝唾液和在他那粉嫩下唇上短暂停留的齿印都清晰可见。  
Arthur的胸内好似被十万伏特猛击了一下，差点没从高脚椅上摔下来，幸好他及时扯住了Gwaine的领带，但可怜的Gwaine就没这么幸运了，他帅气的脸蛋硬生生地磕到地板上，要不是面具起到一定的保护作用，他大概就要和他引以为傲的高鼻梁从此say good bye了。  
他指的是自己正戴着的这个面具么？他摸向自己面上的银色查理大帝面具。  
“究竟是那几位幸运的骑士能得到王后殿下的青睐……？”主持人挥起右手，摊开掌心把人们的目光引向舞台中央，“现在！就由我们神奇的玫瑰王后亲自揭晓！！”  
唰！唰！唰！  
仅存的几盏射向舞台中央的高功率射灯相继熄灭，除此之外，那大大小小的高清屏幕也同时自动关闭。Arthur心心念念的那位黑发舞者又一次消失在彻底的黑暗之中。  
台下的观众们屏息凝神，没有人发出一丝不和谐噪音，在这个时候甚至连大声喘气都是会遭来白眼的罪恶。王后虔诚的子民们都全神贯注地盯着黑暗中的舞台。  
他们都在期待着，期待着那位奇迹的王后。  
尽管这无止尽的漆黑让Arthur有些找不着北，但他热爱这种感觉，起码比嗑药刺激多了。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
场中传来悦耳的钢琴声.  
Skyfall.  
“This is the end , hole your breath and count to ten., feel the earth and move and then, heart my heart burst again.”  
无尽黑暗的中心出现了一朵小小的蓝色火焰。  
它跟随着慢摇的节奏凭空跳跃着，轻摇曼舞；它的细小的尖端分成两个枝端，好似一颗小小的，闪烁着醉人蓝光的种子。  
人们不禁发出轻声惊叹，但又害怕会惊扰那颗正在萌发的种子，所以纷纷自觉地捂上了嘴巴。  
“For this is the end , I've drowned and dreamt this moment，So overdue I owed them，Swept away I'm stolen.”  
火焰种子慢慢地发芽，生长、分裂，两个枝端再次一分为二，变成了四个小小的触角。它们婀娜地舞动着，不断延伸，幻化成四根蜿蜒曲折的、满布小刺的茎。  
充满魅惑的中性声线在堪比歌剧院效果的隐藏式喇叭中扩散开来。  
Arthur曾一度以为原唱Adele唱的版本已是经典中的经典，可想不到小小地下剧院的脱衣舞者的竟也能唱出别样的空灵感。  
Arthur说不出那是一种什么感觉，他的唱腔沧桑和悲痛，让人感到莫名的悲伤。可他的悲伤却不是让人同情惹人心疼的那种，相反地，是能够从中爆发出巨大能量的伤痛之感。  
Arthur对这位黑发舞者越来越感性趣。  
那像茎一般的火焰不住地由中心向四方蔓延，探向人群，如同四条蓝色的小蛇，嘶嘶地吐着信，小心翼翼地打探着所遭遇到的每个人，为它们的主人寻找最合适的猎物。  
忽明忽暗的幽蓝映射在他的金色假面上，折射出异常迷人的光彩。  
Arthur看呆了，他被彻底迷住了。  
奇妙的幽蓝色照亮了黑暗。  
此刻他已褪去身上所有累赘，他抛弃了金光闪闪的王冠，舍去了华丽非凡的白色皮草，扔掉了那根刻薄的权杖，只剩下一副金色假面，以及一条长度被控制得恰如其分的玫瑰绣花手帕，将他最诱人的肢体束在左侧大腿上。  
他单手捧着那团蓝色的火，直直地站在舞台的正中央，口中念念有词地唱着神秘的歌。伴随着牵动人心节奏，那些如同他肢体延伸的根茎，飘逸曼舞起来。  
好奇的人们伸出指尖，试图去触碰那古怪的东西，可这只会显示出他们的愚蠢而已。谁会拍着胸脯说自己有能力摸得着火焰？假如你无法感受到它的炽热，你根本不可能判断它究竟是真实存在或仅仅是人们臆想而已。  
Arthur的脑袋里空白一片。他就像个被下了迷药的傻子，深深地沉溺在这场奇幻的表演中。就连其中一根触角悄然来到他面前，也没有注意到。  
人们的目光顺着曲曲折折的根茎摸索至它的尽头，一个戴着银色查理大帝面具的幸运儿出现在人们眼前。  
他捧着半杯浑浊的威士忌，痴痴呆呆地望着台上的舞者。  
而那位舞者也转过身去同好奇的观众一同注视着那位幸运儿。  
Arthur突然注意到王后的嘴角勾起一抹暧昧的微笑，而这个微笑，正正是为他而展露的。  
一抹亦幻似真的蓝圈住了Arthur的脖子。  
Arthur不清楚那是不是他的错觉，但他似乎能感受到它的温度和触感；冰而不凉，如丝细滑。  
那妖娆的蓝轻轻收紧了些。Arthur知道，那是他在召唤自己。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
当他猛然在屋顶上那如同天幕般的360度屏幕上看到自己戴着面具的脸，才发现自己竟也成为了演出的一部分。  
Arthur彷徨地站在舞台边上左顾右盼。  
从舞台上望去，这间夜店似乎更像一个会变形的剧院。原本挂在场内各处的高清电视屏幕此刻竟全部消失不见，就连原本吊在正上方的高射大灯也无影无踪，取而代之的是一个巨大圆形拱顶天幕，正360度无死角地播放着舞台上的画面。  
Arthur不禁怀疑这家夜店的老板究竟是什么来头，竟能将这房子改造成如此这般。难道是那个成天穿着会飞的破铁盔还以为自己是变形金刚的美国矮冬瓜？  
此等恶趣味确实很像他的风格。  
台下看热闹的人们已经再次沸腾起来，他们嘴里不停喊着令人尴尬的词句，哄闹着Arthur等人乖乖照做。  
这使得见惯大场面的Arthur有些怯懦，他竭力保持镇静去了解自己身处的境况。舞台上除了他和玫瑰王后以外，还有三名和他一样戴着类似面具的男子；他们四人之间保持着一定的距离，分别站在圆形舞台的四个方向，面对舞台中央的玫瑰王后而立。其他三人和Arthur一样，脖子上都被那看得见摸不着的蓝色蔓缠绕着，而蔓的尽头，就是玫瑰王后掌心中那团神秘的蓝火。  
看来被选中的，不止他一个。  
Arthur默默叹了一口气，有些难以言喻的失落。  
直至他站在舞台上，他仍没搞懂表演的内容究竟是什么。可到目前为止，这个神奇的男子带给他的是接二连三的震撼和惊喜。因此虽然Arthur并不喜欢成为人们的焦点所在，但他没法抵挡这个男人带来的诱惑和永远没法满足的好奇。  
Arthur打量了一下他的对手们。正对他的是一个穿着 Bruce Wayne同款Armani西服套装的高大男人。  
毫无品味的暴发户。  
除此之外，他的左右两边分别是连内裤都是皮革的SM变态和一个长得像一座山似的的筋肉基佬。  
Arthur不顾一屑地啧了一声。  
看来参与派对的人多数都是些上流社会的下流人物。  
就在这个时候，Arthur感到脖上的蔓轻轻动了一下。Arthur沿着望去，只见那黑发王后不知施展什么法术，使得他们四人脖上的蔓越缩越紧，越缩越短，迫使他们四人不得不乖乖地向舞台中央靠拢。  
Arthur一步步靠近黑发男人，昏暗的亮光下，他纤细匀称的身材一览无遗。尽管Arthur看到的只是那人的侧面，可那娇翘的臀部曲线和缠在他左腿上略略鼓起的手帕阴影，已经足够让Arthur窒息了。  
Arthur感到自己的胯下有些胀痛。  
幸好有面具的掩饰，不然Arthur那涨得通红的脸在大屏幕上一定显得很可笑。  
不知不觉中，Arthur等人已经走到王后跟前。  
Arthur嗅到空气中弥漫着催生情欲的玫瑰花香，在那人跳动着的脉搏的鼓动下，涌入Arthur的鼻中，那夹杂着荷尔蒙的芳香悄悄地融入他的血液，在急速跳动着的心脏带动下，涌向他的下肢。  
Arthur有些眩晕。但他爱极了这种感觉。  
360度天幕上满满的全是那黑发男子的脸，金黄色的面具遮住了他的真面目。  
说老实话Arthur并不十分好奇这个男子的长相，毕竟他自己也不敢以真面目示人。带上了面具，他就不是Arthur Pendragon，而是个普通的寻欢人。没有身份地位的桎梏，更没有所谓道德法理的约束。  
可他还是无法遏制地朝面具下窥视。他能从他面部轮廓阴影的走向可以判断出，黑发男子有着高高的颧骨和瘦削的面颊，过于苍白的肤色是因为太少接触阳光的缘故，加上他那一头并不常见的黑色卷发和奇妙的法术，使Arthu萌生出一个荒谬又愚蠢的想法。  
这个家伙，该不会真的是个魔法师吧。Arthur脑海中出现了一个穿着兜帽斗篷隐藏在原始森林中的蓝眼黑发巫师形象。  
如果真的是，Arthur大概从看到他的第一眼起，就中了他的迷魂术了。  
他嘻呵傻笑着盯着黑发男子的面具，他真的觉得自己就是个中了迷魂术的傻子，沉浸在这魔法师勾魂摄魄的邪恶魔法之中。  
他情不自禁地将唇贴上了黑发男子那散发着催情芳香的脖间。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

 

Chapter 7  
Gwaine很嫉妒。  
他盯着大屏幕上那火辣辣的画面，愤愤不平地一口灌下一整杯冰冻威士忌，但这并不能浇灭他的妒火，相反地，这令他身心都燃得更加旺盛。  
“Let the skyfall，When it crumbles，We will stand tall，And face it all together, at skyfall.”  
“Hah……Hah……En……”  
立体环回声的喇叭里传来沉重的喘息声。  
大屏幕上的黑发男子在荡人心魄的曲调中，双手轻抚摆动着的翘臀，丰唇贴在Armani男的小腹，摩挲着游走在他的已被解开大半的衬衫和皮肉之间。那Armani耐不住他高超的舌技，这种程度已让他喘息连连。  
Armani双手插在那人浓密的黑色发丝之间，全然不顾其他人的白目，势要将那颗狡猾的小脑袋往自己的身下压。  
黑发男子出乎意料地顺从了Armani粗鲁的举动，他低下了高贵的头，钻进了Armani凌乱的西服之下。  
柔软的黑丝撩拨得那跳动不安的小腹上痒得难耐，激起了他对王后的另一轮渴望，这使得他手上的劲更加大了几分。  
啪！  
黑发男子忽地连撕带扯地咬掉了Armani坚守阵地的最后一刻西裤纽扣，昂贵面料制成的裤子贴着皮肤吱溜地滑了下来，那位体面的Mr. Armani就像个被坏孩子捉弄偷掉裤子的呆子，捂着被他那肿胀的男根顶得紧巴巴的白内裤惊慌失措。  
观众席上传来一阵幸灾乐祸的嘲笑。  
黑发男子潮红的面上挂着一抹狡黠的坏笑。  
他转动着柔软的舌尖，调皮地舔着Mr.Armani不小心外露的的毛发。被津液湿濡的毛发形成了簇簇刺状，扎得他的嘴唇有些痒。但他不介意，因为他对此很享受。  
黑心的王后决定要惩罚一下这位粗鲁的骑士，他绝不轻易满足那人的渴求，只隔着一层纯白的棉布，用牙和唇轻啃Armami胀得快要炸开的男根。  
观众们的情绪也高涨得快要爆炸了。人们鼓噪着想要看到更多，而且他们并不很在乎露的人是谁。  
可被冷落的其他三位心情就有点复杂了，可幸运的是，这个世界上总有人能常年保持着良好心态。  
当屏幕播放着那两个被冷落的皮革男和筋肉人生怕吃亏似的一股脑地把裤子褪到脚跟，然后屁颠屁颠地把大小悬殊的两根粗糙棒子分别塞到玫瑰王后的左右掌心，并很自觉地握着他的手做起机械运动时，观众席里传来了此起彼伏的只在三流家庭剧拍摄现场才会听见笑场声。  
在一片和谐的场景中，只有Arthur一人显得格格不入。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
“你还好吧？不舒服么伙计？”  
Gwaine拍拍Arthur的肩，可当他才碰到Arthur，便被Arthur狠狠地甩了回来。  
“别碰我！”Arthur一副臭脸地朝Gwaine大吼，好似全世界都欠了他的钱似的。  
他的脸涨得通红，脖子上的青筋暴跳不止。  
“你抽了哪根筋？这又不是我的错？！你不觉得自己很无理取闹么？”Gwaine一撒手，一脸无辜受害的样子说道。  
如果全世界的人都对不住Arthur，那一定不包括Gwaine。  
如果说Arthur是好心做坏事无辜受累，那Gwaine就是不幸中箭的路人甲。  
他成心想要和自己的朋友分享快乐，却总落得个自讨没趣的下场。他心中说不出的苦比谁都多，他嫉妒Arthur得以一亲他梦寐以求的玫瑰王后的芳泽；他难过自己又一次错过了那个他认为是全世界最完美的男人。但这些话他都没法一五一十地告诉Arthur，因为他也比谁都了解Arthur， Arthur只是个容易发怒的孩子，当孩子的欲望和愤懑无处宣泄时，就会随对自己最亲密的朋友下手——噢，当然不是那种下手啦。  
可他是真心实意地想要让Arthur开心，却没想到会落到这样的下场。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
Arthur抚着自己微微发麻的下唇，黑发男子的刚才的深吻似乎仍留有余温。  
他的心怦怦直跳。  
柔唇微含，巧舌轻旋，一呼一吸之间，嘴里，鼻腔里，喉中，胸中，脑中，满满的全是那洋溢着荷尔蒙的玫瑰芳香。  
浅尝既已让他无法自拔，倘若细品……天啊！Arthur真不知道他会怎么样。  
台下的传来难堪的嘘声。  
这是当然，因为在所有人都满心期待着玫瑰王后和这位戴着查理大帝面具的骑士更进一步的关键时刻，这位看起来“十分青涩”的“新手”居然把玫瑰一把推开，自己躲到一边去了！  
大家付钱来这里看好戏，希望看到的当然不止是玫瑰王后一人的独角戏，他们渴望一场让人血脉贲张、基情四射的表演，这场表演需要被选中的幸运儿奋力演出，而不是像个色情狂似躲在他的面具之下瑟瑟缩缩地偷窥。  
Arthur被观众们彻底放弃了。  
Arthur对这些衣冠禽兽的轻视选择性无视。他不是个孬种，更不是个随便的人……噢~当然在某种情况下他也可以很随便……  
可让他犹豫的原因在于……那个让他心动的对象，是个男人。他不知道自己为什么会有这样奇怪的感觉，称不上爱情，也称不上喜欢，可也不是纯粹的欲望……兴许是占有欲？他说不清这是一种什么样的感觉，但这一刻，他心中更多的是懊悔和羞愧。  
他也不知道自己是懊悔推开了玫瑰，还是羞愧自己看上了一个男人。  
要是没有这幅面具，Arthur Pendragon大概会惭愧至死，他没法在这么多人面前做这样的事，尤其对象还是个男人。  
站在舞台上观看一个性感得真他妈的无与伦比的操货给另外三个糙男人口交？老天，要是他在爱情动作片里看到这样该死的镜头一定会倒尽胃口……天晓得男人和男人做爱是一件有多么恶心的事情！  
Hell！  
皮革男居然射了！  
屏幕上播放着玫瑰双颊泛红地揉捏着皮革男那根有些疲软的家伙。  
他张了张嘴深呼吸了几口气，胸中一阵剧烈震颤。  
Arthur无法抑制自己那无法停止的脑补，他眼中尽是那个黑发男人在他裆下好似婴儿般享受地吮吸着他的雄风的邪恶画面。  
该死的，他勃起了，他竟然对着一个男人在众目睽睽之下勃起了。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
“唔……嗯……唔……啊……”  
音响里放着让人脸红心跳的吮吸声。  
玫瑰王后双腿撑开呈145度跪倒铺着红色天鹅绒的舞台上，有条不紊地在几名“骑士”间周旋。  
他握着筋肉人那尺寸惊人的大根前后揉动着，手上的力度施得恰到好处，作为一个男人他的优势就在于他比女性更清楚怎样的力度和在哪个部位施力更能让对手能够在达到高潮以前享受的时间更长。这是男人和男人之间才能只可意会不可言传的愉悦感。他将那根美味可口的巨型巧克力棒一点一点地塞入自己口中。虽然那个尺寸对他有点压力，因为他必须把嘴张得更大，撑得他的嘴角有些吃紧，但他依旧享受地细吮轻啃，用舌尖和齿细致地刺激那些因充血突起的血管，而这个举动又会让大根变得硬挺。  
那位穿紧身皮衣的先生则在享受着发泄过后的欢愉，比起口交，他更享受玫瑰王后的手上功夫。因为这个男人总能让最平凡不过的角度变得不平凡起来。皮革男已经不是第一次和玫瑰王后亲密了。在玫瑰王后的处子秀上他便是其中一位有幸一亲芳泽的骑士，自从那一次之后，他便念念不忘这个诱人的男子。  
“噢！shit！”他龇着嘴倒吸一口。玫瑰又按着了他的“电钮”，第二次高潮紧接而来。   
些许粘稠的白浊喷射到黑发玫瑰的脸上。  
眼神迷离的皮革男弓起身子一脸满足地抚弄着玫瑰被弄得湿漉漉的面颊，疼爱地吻了一下。  
观众群里的腐女们因着个有爱的镜头尖叫不止。  
Arthur快被逼疯了，他忍不住想要冲上前去加入他们的行列，可他依旧放不下他那高贵的身段。  
这时的观众已经完全不在乎Arthur是想继续以一名旁观者的身份意淫还是愿意放下尊严履行他的“义务”，因为更引人入胜的事情即将发生。  
人类心底对犯罪的渴求程度永远高于他们的道德高度，尤其犯罪并不是发生在他们自己身上的时候。  
就在全场观众们高喊着“Fvck him”的时候，Armani男无声无息地钻到了黑发男子的怀里。他将他那颗愚蠢的小脑袋钻到了王后的胸前，像个饿极了的黑熊似地扒着纤弱的玫瑰，贪婪地吮吸、撕咬着黑发男子散发着玫瑰甜味的肌肤。  
黑发男子别扭地身体往后瑟缩了一下，原本正在进行的活儿也慢了下来。  
这种似曾相识的感觉…… 让他很不舒服。  
他惊讶地望着Armani的脸，可是面具和昏暗掩盖了阻止了他。  
他忽地感到很不安，浑身僵硬得就像个劣质的木头玩偶，全然没了刚才那副高高在上的样子。  
Mr.Armani并不在乎他给玫瑰王后带来的不适感，反而更加变本加厉起来。他开始对玫瑰王后毛手毛脚。汗湿的双掌在游走在玫瑰身体各处的敏感地带，粗糙又鲁莽的指尖划在他那保养得宜的敏感肌肤上变成了道道红印。  
“你还记得我吗？”他的手滑向黑发男子的腿间，半只掌探入他被手帕缠绕住的部分。“唔……我可想死你了……”他叼起玫瑰的乳首，毫不怜香惜玉地撕扯，以至于落下了点点血印，“你还是跟以前一样的美味，我的小贱人！”  
黑发男子好似被闪电击中，他忍着剧痛，难以置信地盯着伏在他胸口的脑袋。熟悉的角度、熟悉的暴虐、熟悉的一切……太过熟悉乃至于变得无比玄幻。  
剧场里的迷幻五彩灯光交错闪现，所有人的脸都看起来无比狰狞。  
他怎么能够？怎么可能？忘记这张反反复复出现在他梦魇中的脸。  
深锁于回忆中的痛瞬间爆发，痛的他快要失去呼吸的能力。  
“No…….”  
黑发男子绝望地轻哼了一声。  
他眼神空洞地望着前方，仿佛全身力气被抽走一般，无力地瘫在Armani的怀里，任人摆布。  
不是他反抗，而是恐惧已吞噬掉他所有反抗的勇气，正如曾经一样。  
Armani掐着玫瑰王后那引人犯罪的脖子，在他的耳边轻轻地吹了一口凉气。  
嗖嗖凉气，从耳边涌入直灌全身，寒得他头昏眼花。  
他感到眼前有些模糊。  
Armani用膝盖顶着玫瑰的肚子，将他按倒推了下去，并顺势扯掉了玫瑰左腿上的手帕，半勃的粉茎终于解脱束缚，摇摇晃晃像个小醉汉似地恢复到正常的位置，可也许是因为被困得太久，它看起来不太精神的样子。  
Armani以胜利者的姿态朝观众挥舞绣着玫瑰花的手帕。  
他挣扎着想喊些什么，可他却觉得声带好像被什么人扼住扭成了麻花状，又酸又麻，一个字也吐不出来，只得像条白痴金鱼似地嘴巴一合一噏。  
大屏幕上的Mr.Armani露出了邪魅的微笑。他伏在玫瑰的身上，贪婪地逐寸品尝那温热甜美的肉体。  
他用一只手从下绕过玫瑰的大腿，将并拢的双腿扳开了一些，并握住了在稀疏黑毛中显得无比突兀的粉茎，熟练地揉动了起来。  
全场响起一浪接一浪的欢呼浪笑和尖叫。  
“No……..Please, no.”  
一声微弱而震颤的嗓音发出的求救被彻底淹没在震耳欲聋的狂欢声中。  
360度天幕的拱顶上，是一双睁得滚圆的、惶恐的蓝眼。

Chapter 8  
Arthur很怀疑，这样的表演是否真的合法。  
他疑惑地环顾周围，如果不是数量惊人的围观群众和这种光明正大的表演场地，Arthur会觉得他所看的并不是一场毫无底线的脱衣舞表演，而是一个真实的犯罪现场。  
三个男人强奸一个男人的犯罪现场。  
玫瑰王后看起来一点都不享受Armani男将中指强行插入他那未经润滑的小穴的过程。  
Arthur没有被人从后上过的经验，他没法想象被异物捅入后穴会有多么难受，所以他也无法判断黑发男子那憋得像哭的苦B表情究竟是正常现象还是真的难过。  
黑发男子双腕不仅被人手帕捆在一起，而且被堪比阿諾舒华辛力加的筋肉人紧紧拽着，Arthur真担心这个暴力的家伙会不小心弄断他两根细得像筷子的手臂。  
至于那个变态皮革男则分到了玫瑰的吻。他像个强盗般似地用他的舌在玫瑰的口中四处搜刮，好似恨不得能将玫瑰的舌从肚子里扯出来，吞得一干二净。  
最过分的还是那个该死的Armani贱人。看着他那愚蠢的脑袋在玫瑰王后的身上上下游走，Arthur胸中无名怒火熊熊燃烧。  
这早就已经超越了表演应有的界限了吧！  
Arthur不懂为什么这种明显的侵犯行为没有人出来阻止。他愤怒地在场内搜索主持人的踪影，可很快他便发现那个唯利是图的家伙正和那些没良心的观众一起喝着小酒观赏好戏，似乎根本不在乎他的宝贝摇钱树是不是会因此受伤。  
最可恨的周围的屏幕上还在播放着这些暴力的画面，而观众们似乎对高清直播很是欣赏，尤其是摄像拍向玫瑰那瑟瑟发抖的下体时，观众们喊得更加热烈，有些甚至吹起了口哨。  
“嘿！你们快给我停下！”Arthur忍无可忍，大步流星走向那群人，一把揪起为首的Armani，像扔垃圾似地将他扔到台下。  
“噢买糕！”  
观众们因Arthur这一惊人举动炸开了锅，谁曾料到这个几乎已被人遗忘的家伙竟会突然出手搅局。  
“喂！”筋肉人大吼一声，甩掉了玫瑰的双腕，站了起来。  
六尺五寸的筋肉人像一堵墙似地笨拙地移到Arthur面前，格拉格拉的指关节运动声配合着跳动着的油光镫亮的肌肉，对所有对其带有敌意的雄性动物来说，都是一幅极具威胁性的场景。  
Arthur被这一场面惊得有些腿软，但他不能退缩。他同情地瞥了一眼倒地不起的玫瑰王后，心中的不忍带给他莫名的勇气，他必须坚持到底。  
此时皮革男和Armani也围了过来，做出一幅准备开打的架势。  
“你们不能太过分！”Arthur先发制人，指着躺在一边的呼吸微弱的黑发男子，义正严词地咆哮道，“这只是个表演而已……你们做得太过火了！”  
场内的灯光全部亮起，观众们骚动不已。  
“天啊……？他是白痴么？”  
“这家伙是怎么进来的？一点规矩都不懂……”  
“别捣乱了！快滚蛋吧！”  
观众席里传来各种难听的话。  
“快叫警卫把他赶走吧！”  
有一个人甚至朝主持人大嚷大叫。  
一时之间场内要求把Arthur赶下台的呼声此起彼伏。不仅没有人为Arthur的正义行为说一句好话，而且一直坚信自己是正义的他却变成了搅局的过街老鼠。  
Arthur难以置信地看着台下这些冷血的小人，然而他却赫然发现，这形形色色的面具竟是无数张一模一样的脸：冰冷、缺乏同情心、自私、毫无正义感……  
简直不是人！  
Arthur气愤到极点。  
“去你妈的！！”Arthur破口大骂道。他没法再容忍这种不知所谓的表演和这群心理变态的猪了，他要走，必须走，而且要带上那位可怜的玫瑰王后。  
“我要报警！把你们这些混蛋全抓起来！一群精虫上脑的衣冠禽兽！！！！！！”怒发冲冠的Arthur也不管筋肉人会不会揍他，率先撞开了那几乎比他大两个码的大家伙，冲到黑发男子的身旁，脱下自己的西装外套，盖在他身上，将他扶了起来。  
Arthur这个大胆的举动让Armani等人也吃了一惊，刹时间他们也不敢轻举妄动。  
“来……”Arthur将玫瑰的胳膊绕在自己颈上，搀扶着他的腰小心翼翼地将他托起来，“能站起来么？”  
黑发男子耷拉着的脑袋微微地左右晃动了一下。  
“站不起来？”Arthur思考了几秒，便蹲下将手伸到了黑发男子的膝窝处，准备将他抱起。  
“不……”玫瑰推了推Arthur的胸膛。“不要管我……”他抬起头直视Arthur命令道。黄金面具上的两个深深的洞里，闪烁着的是两汪汹涌澎湃的湛蓝，他的坚定，透着彻骨的寒。  
“嗯哼？”Arthur松开了手，长大了嘴，莫名其妙地耸了耸肩，“你在开玩笑么？”他用一种嘲讽的语气说道，“难道你很享受这种被人强上的感觉？？！”  
啪！  
Arthur的左颊一阵阵赤痛，耳朵也嗡嗡作响。  
这是第二次了，今天的第二次。  
“这里不欢迎你……”黑发男子指着出口，暴躁地怒吼，“请你滚蛋，立即！”  
舞台下一片让人心凉的嘲笑。  
Arthur被气的脸像红绿灯似地一时发红一时发青，他的脸滚烫得好似被人焊上了一块烧红的赤铁。Arthur咬着牙不服气地盯着这个不知所谓的男人。高高在上的正义使者Arthur Pendragon哪能受过这般侮辱，尤其是被他所“救”的对象教训。  
按照Arthur的习惯，除了Morgana和Uther打他他绝不还手以外，其他任何试图挑战Arthur权威的家伙的下场只有一个惨字可言。Arthur握紧的拳头咯吱作响，如果是平常的他，他必定会立即将那个让他当众出丑的家伙变成猪头，并保证对方三个月内下不了病床。  
Arthur胸中的怒火被这一巴掌扇得更加旺盛，烧得他头顶冒烟。他紧握的拳似乎随时随地都会砸向那个瘦弱的男子，然而这一刻却迟迟未能发生。  
“Hey hey hey stop !”做事总慢半拍的Gwaine这才大步跃上舞台扑火。他立即将Arthur拉开，与玫瑰王后等人保持距离，“有事慢慢说……大家别冲动……”他苦笑着地摊了摊手，“我这个朋友初来乍到不懂规矩……有多喝了两杯，脑子有点糊涂，各位请见谅。”他忙着打圆场。  
“听到了没？玫瑰王后叫你滚！还不赶紧消失！！”那Armani男一幅痞样，不客气地命令道。  
黑发男子好似恍然大悟，转向Armani，警惕地眯着眼上下打量这个可疑的家伙，若有所思。  
看起来，他根本不是他所认识的那个人。  
玫瑰王后松了口气，眼神也恢复之前那般凌厉和目中无人。他抬了抬下巴，抿着嘴瞥了一眼Arthur。  
“你们走吧！”黑发男子摆了摆手，他的口气缓和了许多，好像刚才什么事都没有发生。  
“你这是什么意思？”Arthur有些搞不懂状况，他抓住玫瑰的肩膀问道。  
可黑发男子并没有多加理会，只挑开了Arthur的手，并扯了扯罩在身上的西服外套，给主持人打了个眼色，便径直往台下走去。  
“好了好了！”  
那该死的主持人终于肯开口说话了。  
“今天玫瑰王后的表演就到此为止吧！”主持人不情不愿地挪到舞台前，开始叽里呱啦地满嘴跑起火车来。  
Arthur目送着身披他的西服外套的黑发男子的身影逐渐消失在人海之中。  
Arthur的胸中阵阵发颤，他这才发现，原来自已经全然忘光了玫瑰对他的侮辱。  
他想他大概已真的爱上了这个人。

 

Chapter 9  
“我认为，你需要休息一下了。”  
Will犹豫了好久，才吞吞吐吐地说出这句话。  
“嗯？对不起？我没听错吧？”浴室里哗啦啦的水声使他的声音带上了几分模糊的性感，可这却令他的挖苦显得格外刺耳，“喲~高贵的Sir William是什么时候开始这么关心我的？”他的‘Sir’字特别加重了语气，因为在他和Will同属的经纪人公司里个个都尊称这位近年上位极快、钱途无限的经纪人为Sir,意思是他是Camelot王国大老板Uther Pendragon 最重视的十二位红人之一。  
“请帮我递一下毛巾好么？”  
浴室里的水声不知何时停掉了，只剩下令人尴尬的静默。  
“别又岔开话题，Merlin。”这次他的语气毋容置疑，可见他已经忍够了Merlin这种故作满不在乎的态度。  
他砰地推开浴室的门，一股暧昧的带着淡淡乳香的肥皂香味扑鼻而来，水汽使得整个浴室烟雾朦胧，更显得那人浴帘后若隐若现的身肢轮廓倩影卓卓。  
引人犯罪的家伙，真叫人越看越气。  
“你这个白痴不需要我提醒你刚才差点又……”  
嘶啦！  
里头的人爽快地拉开了浴帘。蒸腾腾的热气从浴帘后瞬间涌出，散发着氤氲的胴体忽地映入眼帘，看得Will好不自在，就连他一向淡定的小心肝也不由得乱颤起来。  
“又？又什么？”Merlin豪迈地从浴缸里跨了出来。“我已经不是十五岁了，你也不是他的打手了。“他嗤笑着，走向Will身后的毛巾架，“那只是一场表演，放轻松点，Will。”他取下一条毛巾，圈着腿斜靠在洗手台，边擦边拨弄着湿漉漉的头发道。  
“表演？你说这是表演？对对对，你已经不小了可你的思想还是那么幼稚，连十五岁不如！”Will笨拙地冷笑道。“你和我都知道你那该死破小脑袋里装的是什么乱七八糟的胡思乱想！你这么作践自己是为了报复谁？报复夺取你童贞的人？还是报复堕落的自己？”他大声喧哗，毫不顾忌外头是不是有别人会听到他们的对话。  
Merlin没有说一句话，没有反抗。  
Will就是见不得Merlin这副模样，他简直气的牙痒痒。“嗯？你不想说什么来反驳我么？还是说我一直误解了你？你根本就很享受被人糟蹋？很享受这该死的卖肉生涯？”  
Will正朝Merlin挥舞着他最自豪的小刀——带倒刺的那把。  
他们初次相遇的那间脱衣舞厅早已成了星巴克，当年看场的小混混也摇身一变成了炙手可热的金牌经纪人，那位被锁在兽笼里与狼共舞的小舞者也挣脱了猛兽，成为了舞台上唯一的主角。  
房里的水汽渐散，洗手台的镜子里倒影着得是被洗去厚厚遮瑕之后显露出来的斑驳的暗色抓痕。  
变得冰凉的水滴从他发端滴落，滴落他有些歪斜的肩头，滴落在他凹凸的脊骨，并在蜿蜒的伤痕上汇聚流淌、滴下，连同那些从他被剜去血肉的胸中流出来的血，在地上绘出一个血红的巨型漩涡漩涡，如同一朵硕大的绽放着的玫瑰。  
他爪着双臂，瑟瑟发抖。污秽单薄的躯体，快要被漩涡撕得粉碎。  
小小的他被无数双不怀好意的双目注视着、他奔跑、他尖叫、他挣扎、他求饶、他痛哭……可是他所做的一切都无补于事，反而更激发了他们的快感。他痛恨自己的双臂是那样无力，痛恨自己的双腿是那样无用，他逃不掉，怎么也逃不掉。  
他不知道那天他们高潮了多少次，也不记得他们的体温残留在他肌肤上的感觉是有多么令人恶心，只记得，他很痛，心很痛。  
哔……哔……  
沉闷的震动铃声响起，打断了Will。  
“Hello?”Will滑开了解锁键，“嗯，是的，他在这里。对，刚才他在试镜所以才没空接你的电话。”他点点头，“现在？”他瞥了一眼Merlin。“他正在洗澡。”Will随口搪塞，“真抱歉，没料到今天这位导演竟会这么拖沓，赶不上晚餐了……好的，我会转达给他……嗯……当然没问题……一切都安排妥当了。”  
谈了不知多久，久得他的再也没有水滴从他发间滴落，久得足够他终于感到一丝凉意，Will才终于挂上了电话。  
“她是个好女人。”Will跨步上前，从毛巾架上取下一条浴巾，包覆在Merlin身上。“你值得更好的生活，值得一个真正爱你的人。你所承受的足够多了，不要再给自己徒增痛苦了好么？你抹掉过去为的不也是这个么？既然要和过去说永别，就彻底些。”Will带着指责的意味，“找到她是你这一生中最幸运的事情，无论在事业上还是生活上。说实话，我为你感到高兴。但你也得努力些，”他说，“你总得适时地取悦一下那位尊贵的女士，扮演好你的角色，Merlin，你是我见过的最好的演员。”说罢他把手机塞到了Merlin的手心当中。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
任何称得上是回忆的，都应当是美好的。  
Kilgharrah影院的门前，有一黑发少年驻足许久。他时而站立，时而坐下，时而四处张望，时而凝视远方，时而面带微笑，时而眉头紧蹙，从旭日初升到艳阳高照，从夕阳西下到明月当空，他都没有离去，因为他在等待一个承诺。  
过路人时不时朝他投来好奇的目光，因为这天是影院的休息日，紧锁的大门预示着并不会有任何电影在这天播放。  
当然黑发少年也看出了端倪，可在怀疑与信任之间，他显然选择和后者。  
“对不起，我现在必须离开……而且你看起来也不适合再看下去了，你需要休息。干脆我们改天再约时间？”  
“下个礼拜三，嗯！对！下个礼拜三！你再回来这里，我会陪你看完剩下的半场电影，我答应你，不见不散！”  
他忆起上个星期那位秃头经理请他离开影院前，金毛说的话。  
他不知道为什么会相信那位看起来不大可信的金发小少爷，尽管他似乎是影院所有人的儿子？可以命令唯利是图的影院经理只为他俩播放一场已经下映了的电影？明明只有一面之缘，明明那金毛的话听起来十分敷衍，  
金毛……他的名字好像叫Arthur。  
他嘴角扬起甜蜜的笑。  
他似乎已经忘记了等待的初衷。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
他甚至不怎么记得自己是如何回到家里来的，印象中好像是Will帮他穿的衣服，可Will似乎没注意到给他套上的那件西装外套似乎并不属于他。  
Merlin深陷于公寓里一张硕大无比的天鹅绒沙发中央，四肢瘫软地望着黑漆漆、空洞洞的假天花发呆。几缕街灯微弱的亮光被折射到天花之上，刻画出一幅怪异的图像，好似一片荒芜沙漠上布满了蜿蜒的蛇行痕迹，可转个角度来看，又好似有无数鬼爪伸手向他袭来。  
他瑟缩地抽口凉气，连忙偏过头去躲开那可怕的怪物。  
黯淡的灰蓝眼珠骨碌碌地审视他周遭的空间。  
他厌恶极了这所残旧的公寓，一年三百六十五天都充斥着精液和烂蔬菜的气味房间，虽然这里已经比他当年被关的笼子里好闻得多；糟糕的隔音和印度佬邻居——如果不是他每天晚上都会被他邻居和他邻居的老婆们吵得睡不着，他绝不会相信印度神油确有奇效；还有永远不亮的走廊灯，一个月坏几次的水龙头，几乎不怎么露脸的管理员……可他最恨的，却是他正躺着的这张沙发——纯手工打造的意大利皇室风格，高耸得略显浮夸的椅背配上纯黑的天鹅绒，伫立在这糟透了的房屋之中，宛如一只被困于这污秽尘世中的天鹅。可殊不知，只有躺在上面的人才能感受到它高洁外表下令人作呕的肮脏与陈腐气息。  
它和它的主人一样，只是个烂货。  
他嘴角微微一颤，又举起剩下的四分之一瓶威士忌一饮而尽。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
Arthur对于凌晨两点见到Morgana穿着睡衣出现在他家——具体来说应该是他父亲Uther Pendragon的大宅里，感到很惊讶。  
“你总算回来了，Arthur，”Morgana翘着双臂，施施然地从沙发上站了起来，“我和父亲等了你一晚上了。”  
太性感了。  
乳白色丝绸睡衣松松垮垮地覆在她的身体上，玲珑身材若隐若现。  
Arthur没法无视V字大开领下的诱惑。  
“Arthur！”Morgana对Arthur不瞅不睬的态度很是愤怒。  
“等……？”Arthur好不容易集中精神到她的脸上，“为什么要等我？”  
即便已经是三十多岁的女人了，可她看起来跟十八岁的少女并没有太多的区别，反而多添了几分成熟韵味。  
“慢着……”Arthur皱着眉头，指着Morgana“请问你能否解释一下，你为什么会在这个时间点出现在这里？？”  
“这里是我家，我住在这儿。”Morgana歪着脑袋，得意地朝着她弟弟说。  
“什么？你家？我没听错吧？！”  
“噢可怜的Arthur，难道你忘记了十五年前我母亲跟父亲结婚的事了么？”Morgana走山前去捂着Arthur的额头，故作关心地说道。“你真的嗑药嗑傻了？”  
“可她已经死了！”Arthur一把拨开她的手，恼怒地说。  
这是他碰不得的死穴。  
他永远没法忘记Morgana是怎么在她的母亲与他的父亲的婚礼上彻底否认他们之前曾经存在的爱情，没法接受自己从那天起被迫要喊至今仍然心爱的女人作“姐姐”，更别提他们同住在一个屋檐数载的事了。  
“她已经死了！你不是已经搬出去了么？可为什么还要回来？？”Arthur火冒三丈，凑到她跟前，竭力抑制着冲动地低吼，“这里住着一屋子觊觎你美色的男人，难道你下贱到要送上门倒贴吗？”  
“是我叫她回来住的。”  
Arthur和Morgan不约而同地抬头望向二楼的回廊，Uther Pendragon扶着古董雕栏，冷酷地俯视着他俩，视乎在宣示他身为一家之主不容侵犯的威严。  
当然，他是King，是Pendragon荣耀，Camelot影业的主人，是所有人的国王。  
Arthur顿时哑口无言。  
“你迟到了，Arthur.”他严厉地说到，听着却让人发颤。  
他需要一个解释，一个可以将这个英明的老头蒙混过去的理由。  
“我……”Arthur一时语塞，难道要告诉他实话？噢……不，他才不要告诉Uther他迟到是因为非礼了Morgana被赶下车并在地下小剧场里因为一个男人流连忘返呢。  
他的脸唰地一下变得通红，一半是因为羞耻，另一半也是因为羞耻。  
“一个连家庭聚会都能迟到的人，一个不懂得何谓责任的人，凭什么继承Pendragon？”Uther呵斥道。他徐徐步下楼梯，缓缓朝Arthur走来，“别以为我什么都不知道，Arthur。别忘了你身上背负的是整个家族和Camelot的荣耀。收起你那套美国作风！别把我们当作你的婊子敷衍！”  
Arthur的脸忽地煞白。  
Morgana见况不妙，连忙打圆场，“呵呵呵~Arthur我还以为你就算钱包落在我车上也能找到路回家的，想不到你竟这么笨……难道离开英国太久连叫计程车都不会了么？”她掏出藏在睡衣口袋里的钱包，塞到Arthur手中，顺带趁机奚落了Arthur一番，，“下次回不了家记得找警察叔叔噢~笨蛋弟弟~” 她洋洋得意地瞟了他一眼，皓齿上带着狡黠的闪光。  
Arthur惊诧于Morgana竟然会好心给他解围，可她的说法真令人不爽，只心领神会地撇了撇嘴。  
“嗯……就是这样的，父亲。”Arthur故作诚挚地说道，“对不起，父亲。我保证下次不会犯同样的错误了。”他朝Uther连连点头致歉。  
Uther瞟了一眼互相包庇的姐弟俩，“你该道歉的人不是我，是你姐姐。”他牵起Morgana的手，“你刚才不是问她为什么要回来住么？他亲昵地抚着她的左手，“那因为我希望在她出嫁之前和她多相处一段时间。”  
“什……什么？”Arthur几乎惊叫了出来，“这……这是什么意思？谁要结婚？？”  
“我的意思是，Morgana下个月要订婚了。”说罢父女俩相视一笑，Arthur分明见到Morgana的双颊竟挂着羞涩的绯红。  
“You must be joking.”

Chapter 10  
伦敦的阳光，称不上明媚，却很是悦目。  
Arthur醒来后枕着双臂，躺在他的大床上盯了窗外唱歌的雀儿很久，才舍得掀开被子爬起来。虽然是被Titanic首映组织方确认要为不幸弄丢3DTitanic首映邀请券的Arthur重寄票券的电话吵醒的，但似乎并没有因此感到不耐烦。  
相反地，他心情其实不算太差。  
十五年来，他在伦敦停留的时间加起来甚至不够一个礼拜，而如今，他却在这个家里一口气呆了足足十五年的份儿。  
他的房间，竟还保持着十五年前的模样。墙上粘满了边缘泛黄的球星海报、展示柜里有序地摆放着各式各样的球赛奖杯和田径比赛奖牌、有些许凌乱的衣柜和挂在衣柜门把儿上的一双塑胶底已经硬掉了的钉鞋，当然少不了的，是他床底下自制暗格里面藏满了的《花花公子》杂志和Morgana的照片。  
哼呵~  
Arthur木然一笑。  
没料到当年的匆匆离别，居然无意中让远去的青春碎片留存了下来，不知应当庆幸还是悲哀。当然，他更没想到的是，Uther这些年来也没有把他房间里的这些乱七八糟的东西清理掉，只每隔一段时间派人来打扫保持清洁。  
他有时候真搞不懂Uther究竟是怎么想的。当年在新婚后的第三天就把Athur从家里赶去美国念书的人是他，千方百计将他派到海外分公司的人也是他，他甚至相信如果可以的话，Uther绝对能做出收卖边检以阻止Arthur踏入英国的事情。当然Arthur还是幸运的，由于工作的缘故，他还是有机会回来伦敦的，比如这一次。只是他未能意料到Uther竟会邀他回家。  
可是他现在知道了，Uther大赦他的缘故，是Morgana要出嫁了。  
一想到这里，Arthur的心情又跌入了谷底。  
他发誓一定要阉了那个和Morgana订婚的死基佬。  
咚咚！  
“少爷，您已经醒了么？”老管家在门外恭敬地说。“老爷说如果您醒了的话，请您到他的书房走一趟。”  
砰！  
Arthur粗暴地拉开了门，这一突如其来的举动吓得老管家身后的两位新来的小女仆差点连手里捧着的刚熨烫好的衣服都扔地上，唯独老管家淡定依然，维持着他一贯的风度。  
Arthur居高临下地盯着老管家，他知道在这个精明的老头眼里他从来都是个小毛孩，可这个小毛孩就是不愿意在他父亲的“爪牙”面前露怯。  
然而这位老管家却似乎根本不把少爷的不友好态度放在眼里。只惯性地挑起了一边眉毛。  
那夸张又可笑的眉毛是老管家标志性的表情，每次见到都让Arthur忍俊不禁。  
得了，他还是别为难这为年过花甲的老人了。  
“早上好！Gaius！”Arthur的嗓音故意提高了八度。  
老人恭敬而不卑微点了点头。“早上好，Arthur，衣服已经烫好了，早餐也已经备好了，您是想在您的房间还是餐厅用餐?”  
“噢抱歉~我今天不想在家里用早餐。”Arthur边说边从女仆手上接过一叠整齐的衣服，往自己身上套，“我想出去走走。”  
“可是Uther老爷的意思是，”  
“Come on~Gaius,”Arthur学着Gaius挑眉的样子，阴阳怪气地说，“你还是老样子，可我已经不是小毛孩了。父亲不能把我关禁闭，更别说命令我做什么，时代变了，人也变了，你落伍了！”他无礼地说。  
“但你是Pendragon永远不会改变。”Pendragon这个姓氏给Gaius荣耀感绝不亚于任何名字里真正带着Pendragon的人。“而我的责任就是侍奉这个家族。”  
家族。  
Arthur冷笑了一下。  
“对~”Arthur继续阴阳怪调，“你说得太对了！很好！那现在Pendragon先生要交给您老一个小任务，”他指着自己的房间，“请您帮我把这该死的房间里的东西一把火烧掉。希望在我晚上回来的时候，不会见到任何一件跟过去扯上任何关系的东西，谢谢！”  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
他真讨厌自己这个浑身带刺的自己。幼稚、冲动，易怒又鲁莽，可没办法，只要跟Morgana或是Uther扯上关系，他就会不由自主地变成这样。这跟生意场上人们所熟知的那位Camelot影业准接班人的气魄相去甚远。  
他不愿承认，他只是不想让他曾经最爱的两个人看到自己脆弱的一面。  
他朝酒保竖起食指，然后敲了敲自己的空酒杯。  
酒保懒散地给这位客人斟上一份上好的威士忌。刚开门就得忙个不停，他今天算是倒了大霉了。  
“Double.”他打了个长长的酒气满满的嗝，撅着嘴说道。   
酒保抬眼瞅了瞅这醉猫，看着有些眼熟。“嘿，伙计！你喝太多了。”他眯着眼盯着Arthur，努力搜索脑中的片段。  
Arthur听罢，不爽地从西服外套里掏出钱包啪地丢在吧台上。“Now I want triple.”  
酒保摇摇头，笑着拧上了瓶盖。他们这里可不是靠买酒赚钱的，况且他可不想摊上任何麻烦。  
Arthur暴躁地一把拍向吧台，撸起袖子，正欲发作好好教训一下这个不会挑选时机惹恼他的混账酒保。  
“来一品脱啤酒。”  
一个家伙施施然地在Arthur旁边的椅子上坐下，面带微笑地对酒保说道。  
Arthur盯着这个莫名其妙出现的家伙，又环视了一周，这里似乎只有他们这两位客人。满屋子的空椅子空桌子，可这黑毛偏偏选了Arthur身边的座位。  
酒保对这位及时解救他的客人感激不尽，连忙满斟了一杯啤酒，放在黑发客人的面前，还顺带附送了一盘炸鱼块。  
“嗯~真好吃。”黑毛家伙笑眯眯地嚼着炸鱼块，心满意足地自言自语。炸得金黄酥脆的粉浆在他的齿间发出格拉格拉的清脆声响，跟Arthur紧绷的指关节发出炸裂声如出一辙。  
Arthur盯着黑毛唇边节奏地运动着的黑色胡茬，忽然间他的对酒保的愤怒全部都转移到这个黑毛家伙的身上。他也不知道为什么，可就是莫名地讨厌他。  
暴戾失控的恶魔在他身体里蠢蠢欲动，血腥的画面在他脑海里不断闪现。  
他浑身骨头发痒难耐，豆大的汗珠沿着面颊滴落。他萌生了一个很可怕的想法，他幻想自己变成了一头野狼，一头饥饿的野狼。  
野性和本能驱使它扑向黑发人，它要用自己沾满狼毒的利齿撕开他的喉咙，新鲜、炽热的美味汁液汩汩不断地从那细白中带着粗短茬子的颈项中冒出。他挣扎，他求饶，可嘴里塞满了鲜红的炸鱼块，他说不出话，只能揪着它颈上的皮毛，像一只待宰的羔羊，蹬着腿咩咩咩地发出令人浑身酥软充满情欲的嘶吼；它享受，它热爱，它四肢踩踏在他柔软的腹部，锋利的爪子在黑色连帽衫上不停地刮蹭，直到他的衣服被撕成无数破碎的布条。它积极地伸探出细长灵活的舌在染满血滴和炸鱼块碎末的胡茬上舔来舔去，噢，该死的胡茬的凹凸质感能满足它舌尖上的每个G点。  
“要来点么？”黑毛家伙捧起装炸鱼块的篮子，递到Arthur面前。“嗯，很好吃的。这里的炸鱼块最出名了。”他一面咬着手里的炸鱼块，嘟嘟囔囔地说道，胡茬上的鱼块碎末一颤一颤地闪着金黄。  
嗯，看起来美味极了。  
Arthur盯着他，窘迫极了。他的血管里的液体躁动不安地拍击着他纤弱的血管壁，他感到浑身的血管都在乱蹦。  
掌心湿嗒嗒地冒着汗，膀胱的倍感压力。  
“噢！我记得你是谁了！。”酒保终于想了起来，“你是上次的查理大帝！被玫瑰王后赶走的家伙！”他得意洋洋地说。  
黑发人的身体明显颤了一下，缩回了捧炸鱼块的手。  
“你回来是打算看玫瑰王后的演出？对么？上次被人赶走了不甘心么？”酒保呵呵地笑了起来，尖酸地说道，似乎终于找到了报复这个对他不礼貌的家伙的方法。  
“抱歉玫瑰王后近期都不会回来演出了！他休演了！！”酒保故意拉长了语气，“这还真是多亏了你~”酒保的越发的不客气，似乎他对于玫瑰王后的休演也是怨念深深，莫不是他也是玫瑰王后的粉丝。  
Arthur的脸涨得通红，他受够了接二连三的羞辱。  
扯J B蛋。他明明就没有做错什么！  
气炸了的Arthur巴不得冲上前去把这个该死的酒保一掌拍成炸鱼块，他竭斯底里地恐吓这个口不择言的酒保。  
“嘿！冷静点。”黑毛连忙伸手抵住了Arthur胸，拦住了冲动的他，“他不是故意这么说的。”  
在这个距离Arthur能嗅到他唇边残留的炸鱼块香味。  
美味。  
他讨厌这个带着鱼腥味的黑毛家伙，讨厌极了。  
想起从他被破开的喉咙中涌出的咸腥味，Arthur舌下唾液腺的分泌有些失控。  
“我替他向你道歉，”黑毛小心翼翼地说，“他只是因为最近生意变差了心生抱怨而已，并不是故意针对你的。”黑毛凝视着Arthur的双眼，希望能找到似曾相似的痕迹。  
“这还叫不是故意针对我？”Arthur的一肚子怨气怎么也咽不下去。自从他回来英国以后真是倒霉透顶了，被Morgana欺负、被一个小舞者掌掴，现在连个破酒保也瞧不起他。  
Arthur怨恨地盯着酒保，胸中的闷气无处发泄。饿狼在他脑海中嚎叫不止。汗水沁湿了他的西服马甲，他觉得自己头皮发麻，浑身冷得要命。  
Arthur嘶嗦地吸着鼻涕，神情恍惚。  
他毒瘾发作了。  
黑发人见Arthur的神色有些不对劲。“你没事吧？”他关切地问道，湛蓝的眸子里荡漾着莫名的水漾。“你看起来不太舒服，要不我送你回家？你家是不是住在……”  
“别碰我！”没等黑发人说完，Arthur就厌恶地丢开了他的手，并不顾形象地用袖子擦掉那些更令人尴尬的鼻涕。Arthur不能再在这里逗留下去了，他需要一个隐秘的地方去满足他不可见人的小秘密。  
“今天我就不和你们计较了。”Arthur狼狈地抓起桌子上的钱包，发着抖地从里面抽出几十英镑扔给酒保。“我走，如你们所愿，如你所愿！”他说起话来就像个掉了假牙的老头般口齿不灵，且毫无逻辑。  
砰！  
Arthur急匆匆地摔门而逃。  
“哼！他肯定是脑子不正常！”Arthur走了将近一分钟后，酒保仍不依不饶地骂骂咧咧道，但他可没忘要把多出来的酒钱收入囊中当作小费。“也不知道是哪家的神经病。”  
黑发人眷恋眼光投向Arthur消失掉的那个转角，紧抿的嘴角止不住地颤抖。  
他不是哪家的神经病，是Pendragon家的大少爷。  
黑发人的手伸向了连帽衫的口袋，死死地掐住了那封印刷着“Arthur Pendragon亲启”手写烫金字的信，那封他从不小心带回家的西服上衣中拾到的信。  
他在梦中曾有无数幻想的重逢，竟就这么发生了。  
连帽衫口袋中的信封被揉成了一团。

Chapter 11  
“干！干！干！”Arthur连骂了好几句，可脏话的不能带给他一丁点快感。究竟是哪个王八蛋研究说脏话能让人泄欲的？  
刚下过雨的街上，随处可见浅浅的积水潭。过往的路人即便再行色匆匆，依旧会小心躲开。可Arthur还是难免地弄脏了裤脚，颜色变深了的高级西裤湿答答地糊在他小腿以下的地方，但Arthur倒也不感到尴尬，毕竟这种地方这种时候有没谁会关注他。  
Arthur需要的，是真正的满足。  
可根本没什么能让他满足。  
这样想着，他就缩着肩膀，快速地拐入了剧院的后头的一条隐秘的小巷子里。  
黑乎乎的后巷里，整齐摆放着几个大型垃圾回收桶，整齐得就像是艺术馆里读不懂的塑料雕像，反倒是旁边横七竖八地瘫倒的酒瓶更显得贴近人民群众生活。除了这些，这条后巷也算是干净整洁了。他反复确认周围没有人跟踪他或是注意他，才放心地躲了进去。  
他目光呆滞地盯着手里面那一小包精致的，细碎的淡蓝色粉末。盛装粉末的透明密封袋已经被揉得发白了，毕竟距离他上一次使用它已经有好些时间了。尽管他并不是个很自律的人，但他他知道有些东西是需要适可而止的，毕竟他和那些生无可恋对社会毫无建树的可怜虫还是有些区别的……  
真的有区别么？  
他嗤笑。  
他从名片夹里抽出一张名片，小心翼翼地倾倒了一些粉末在上，然后用另一张名片仔细地把粉末刮成一条细线，他的动作有些笨拙，所以反复了好几次，才成功地刮出一道均匀的细线。换做以前，他绝对不愿相信自己有一天会沉迷到这个东西里面去。  
他背靠着墙，捧着卡片慢慢地坐了下来，轻呼了一口气。  
Arthur将卡片轻轻放置在膝盖上，又再揉了揉已经被卷成细卷的钞票。他捂住了一边的鼻孔，另一边的鼻孔对准了细卷的一头，狠狠地吸了一口。Ouch！！他的整个鼻腔里以及半边脑袋瞬间充满了剧烈的刺痛，由异物进入而引起的。  
咳咳咳咳咳！他剧烈地咳嗽着，身体的强烈不适感迫使他缩成了一团。  
他感觉到……他可以感觉到……他睁大了充满了爆裂的血丝的双眼。  
痛。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
“你这是什么意思？把我当猴儿耍了？Morgana大小姐？”  
可Morgana丝毫没有要回答Arthur的意思，只对镜自顾自地试起了新订做的珍珠项链。她时不时转圈，抬头，侧目，确保自己在任何一个角度看起来都是完美的。  
镜中的她，刚成年的她，戴着华贵的珍珠项链，有着青春少艾的容颜，却早早地摆脱掉了少女们单纯稚嫩的爱情幻想。望着镜中的自己，她确信这一辈子再也不会有什么爱情幻想了。  
“你他妈倒是说句话啊！”Arthur忍无可忍，不顾及他的女友是否愿意，粗暴地拽起了Morgana的手臂，把她丢到了一边的沙发上。  
“你如果把只我当做傻子，那一定是你这辈子做的最错误的判断。”Arthur低沉的吼声显示出他的愤怒，显然地，他的愤怒和他对Morgana的喜爱是成正比的。但实际上，他只是纯粹的装腔作势罢了，在Morgana面前，他永远是一个不成熟的小屁孩，无论他说什么话，做什么事，都不可能真正威胁到这个女人。“说话啊女人！”他喊着，“昨天你爽约的事情我不介意，跟我一起的时候跟别的男生约会彻夜不归我也可以当作不知道。你要求的东西，有什么是我没做到的？可是为什么？为什么你要一再糊弄我？”  
说着恼羞成怒的Arthur一拳打在了沙发上，不偏不倚，刚好贴着她的左脸。然而Morgana没有因此而花容失色，一如既往地冷静。  
“你是对我太没信心，还是对自己过于自信？”Arthur悲愤地怒吼道，“我不认为你会找到一个比我更爱你的人了。”悲伤的大男孩努力地抑制着他的情绪，但依然失控。“你爱过我，对不对？我可以感觉到。”他小心翼翼地问，生怕吓坏了他恣意妄为的爱情。  
Morgana凝视着他，有一丝动容。  
Arthur也注意到了。  
“我现在依然可以感觉到。”他绝不会放过Morgana千钧一发的犹豫，只要有一线生机，他都会努力说服。  
执手相望。  
“我向你保证，我对你的爱不会改变。就算你不爱我了，我也不会改变。”他深情地说道。“你知道，我不是个轻易做出承诺的人，可我真的很爱你，”他顺势攀上了她的唇。“从第一眼见到你的那一刻，我就认定了，”他垂眼望着他心爱的女人，温情地说，“我们结婚吧。”  
Morgana承认，她有那么一秒钟迷失在了这个刚显现出他男人味一面的十七岁少年的怀抱里，可下一秒，她又马上清醒过来。  
她和Arthur是绝对不可能的。  
“别傻了Arthur。”她使劲推开了Arthur，从沙发上跳了起来。“你知道么？我最讨厌的就是幼稚鬼。”她抿了抿嘴，讪笑道，对Arthur的诺言很是轻视。“什么爱呀爱的。又不是小学生。噢，对不起，也许你是。”她意有所指地把眼神挪到了Arthur的下半身，然后咯咯咯地笑了起来。  
Arthur感受到了前所未有的羞辱。  
“所谓的爱情不过是在适当的时候遇到适当的人，互取所需，互相满足而已，你我的感情就是如此。现在啊，我在你身上已经得不到任何满足感了，所以是时候说再见了。我一直把你当男人看待的，一个成熟有魄力的男人。”她顿了顿说，“别让我失望，Arthur。”  
房间里的空气都凝固了。尽管房子里一直开着暖气，但Arthur确信，Morgana的言语有着令温度瞬间降下的魔力。  
他浑身冷得发抖，不，气得发抖。  
“对不起， Mike待会就会来接我，你留在这里不是很方便。”说罢她朝门口的方向瞥了一眼，“再见吧，Arthur。”接着，她又便满不在乎地照起了镜子来。  
Arthur再也受不了这样的侮辱，只得悻悻然地拉开门要走，却被Morgana喊住了。他还天真地以为事情尚有转机，可惜他大错特错。“噢对了，你的东西我会让人收拾好送到你家，钥匙也不用还我了，我明天就会让人来换锁。”  
砰！Arthur甩门离去。  
就这样，从他踏出房门外的那一刻起，他和Mogana之间的情侣关系彻底结束了。而仅仅就在数天之后，他们再见之时，Arthur和Morgana已经成为了共同拥有Pendragon之名的姐弟。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
Go on ~on~~en~?  
Arthur胡乱地哼着不着调的小曲儿。他的头好似被敲开一个巨大的洞，脑袋瓜里那些小小的，五颜六色，控制动作的小细胞们哗哗地趁机从洞里偷跑了去。失去了自控力的身体就像中心融化的蜡烛，徒剩一个脆弱而炽热的躯壳，承载着一肚子毫无意义的内涵。谁来轻轻一掐，保管会落得他满手滚烫。  
他呵呵地傻笑了起来。  
仙丹妙药，承载着一颗得以短暂逃脱空间桎梏的魂灵，浮于时光的河流之上，漂泊在幻想与记忆的交界，在那个世界里，他有一个在母亲的歌谣里长大的童年，牵着心爱的女人步入教堂的青年，被叛逆的孩子搅得心力交瘁的中年，以及变成猫奴胖秃子的老年。  
他使劲地尝试想要挤出眼泪，跟所有那些人们口中的失败者一样，痛哭涕流，放纵自我，可他却做不到，他哭不出来，这只让他毫无缘由的颓废显得更加幼稚可笑和格格不入。也许，只因他过早地将情感耗尽。  
空空的街，空空的他。  
失焦的世界，总会带着一点点奇幻色彩。  
“看来印象真的很会欺骗人，你比我想象中的还要幼稚。”  
不期而至的人打破了Arthur平静的小世界。  
Arthur先是一惊，然后浑身的神经马上紧绷了起来，因为他马上意识到这个人已经将他的一举一动尽收眼底了。就算他嗑药High翻了天，但也不至于完全丧失掉思考能力。如果这个人不是幻觉的话，那意味着他马上就会有身败名裂的危机，或许更糟。  
Arthur Pendragon的这张脸，还是很具有辨识度的，更重要的是，Arthur Pendragon的丑闻，也很值钱。  
Arthur迅速地抓起膝盖上仍残余着些许粉末的卡片塞进上衣的暗袋里，然后扶着墙壁试图站起身来，可是药物和血液不循环双重作用麻痹发软的双腿可不由得他做主，他才站起来不到一秒，就又一头栽了下去。  
当他自以为帅气的脸蛋即将收到悲剧般的第N次冲击的时候，他忽然发现自己已经摇摇晃晃地倒在了说话的那个家伙的怀里。原来在千钧一发之际，那个家伙已经箭步上前，挡在了Arthur身前。  
那人和Arthur几乎都冲过了头，Arthur给他的新伙伴鞠了个接近一百八十度的躬，正当他差一点点脑袋就要撞上自己的胫骨时，那个人冲上前环腰搂住了Arthur的……臀部。  
这简直是丢脸丢到外太空了……可是让Arthur自己也觉得讶异的是，他对于自己以一种极其丢脸的姿势瘫在另一个男人的身上，并有没有感到太多的抗拒和不适。  
该死的，一定是那个卖毒品的印度人又掺了什么奇怪的东西进去，迟点一定要找人砸了他的店。  
“放……放开我。”Arthur吐着大舌头，含含糊糊地说道，他想要挣脱出来，可他浑身好似塞满了棉花似的软软的。  
“相信我，我会的。”那个人笑着瞥了一眼Arthur撅得老高的屁股，然后费劲地将Arthur的手臂圈在自己的脖子上，又花了好一番功夫才把他扶了起来。  
“但是，不是现在。”  
说着，那个人搂起了Arthur的腰，同他一道消失在了午夜Soho之中。

Chapter 12  
他脱下了呢绒帽子放在膝盖上，随手拨了拨有点小凌乱的黑发，深吸了一口气。监视器屏幕上的他看起来有种不同于平时的小性感。  
“Mr. Dawson, 我`````”他犹豫了一会儿，帽子的边沿快被捏成了抹布，才转过脸来朝旁边的男人小声说，他的声音有些震颤，面颊也红红的，他觉得自己实在太失礼了。  
“请叫我Ben.”他身边穿着背带裤的栗发男人用一个温柔而灿烂的微笑打断了他的话。Ben偏着脑袋凑近了他。  
“Ben, 我觉得自己像个白痴，整整一个早上，我都不敢从床上爬起来，也不敢出门，怕的就是面对你..”黑发男子的语速变得快了起来，他希望自己能在说完的那一秒刚好能找到个大小合适的洞把臊得慌自己塞进去。  
“不了。”Ben握住了他被手汗浸湿的双手，“你什么也不用说了，你可以信任我。”仅仅是一个他从未从其他人身上看到过的信任的眼神和善意的微笑，就足矣将他昨日试图跳船自杀并在千钧一发之际被陌生人救下的窘困扫除一空。  
Ben的笑容真好看，他盯得入了神。也许……也许他真的能够信任，也许这个人甚至能带他走出困境。这艘载着绝望和他的大船，正朝着可怕的未知全速前进。早晨的阳光，毫无遮掩地洒在无边无际的大西洋上，没有丝毫的美感，而在这孤独的世界里唯一的美丽便是他那双被希望之火点燃的双瞳，以及闪烁其中的粼粼波光。  
摄影机的镜头推向了远方的海面。  
“Cut!”导演这一声喊得让人冷汗直冒，幸好不习惯这个大嗓门的工作人员都早早的进了心脏病专科，能留下来的个个都身体素质和心理素质过硬。  
“棒！太棒了！”导演拍着手径直走到栗发男人的面前，满脸谄媚相“太棒了简直太棒了！我相信我们这部迷你剧必定能一炮而红，传奇巨轮Titanic上最惊心动魄艳色无边的爱情故事，堕落版的Jack & Rose，落魄富家子和猎艳老千的激情24小时……这个题材一定能够吸引观众的！”导演自我陶醉地说着，然而其他人却不以为然。纵然谁都想借着Titanic沉没100周年和某部传奇影片3D版本公映的东风分一杯羹，但是所有人都心里清楚，真正的好作品靠的并不是挑战道德底线的噱头和无休止的砸钱。不过所幸之是，在这个商业社会不论导演和剧本有多烂，只要出得起钱，还是能请得起栗发男人这样的戏剧界翘楚加盟的。  
“Hey,George”导演是个自来熟的家伙，他勾上了栗发男人的肩，“我知道你是个很专业的演员，所以接下来的几场重头床戏，我希望你……”他言而又止，眼神飘忽地溜向了坐在一旁休息的黑发男子，“我知道要你跟这么一文不名的对手对戏是有点屈就您了，希望您谅解……毕竟他是投资方指定的主演……但我可以向您保证！拍出来的成片您才是唯一的主角！。”  
栗发男人并没有对导演的话作出任何回应，只是轻轻地抿了一口手里的矿泉水。黑发男子恬静的侧颜穿透了瓶底晃动的水影，映入眼帘。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
“我讨厌文艺片。”Arthur直言不讳。确实，他厌恶极了文艺片，因为Morgana最喜欢文艺片，尤其喜欢文艺片里面那些矫情得令人作呕的男主角。于是乎所有爱情片都被他划分为文艺片，当然主打动作戏的爱情片是个例外。  
“没有人要求你喜欢它。”Urther似乎并不在乎他儿子想不想接手这个摊子，他能不能赚到钱。“这是买卖，是生意。”Urther推了一下书桌，缓缓地站起身来。他的动作不如从前利索了，精神也大不如前，透过窗外的阳光，Arthur见到的，不再是那个雄心勃勃、一统Camelot影业帝国的伟人。  
Urthur背着手，走向半掩着的窗前，凝视着窗外久未被春天眷顾的、光秃秃老树许久，“Camelot是我们这一辈子的心血，我不能眼看着它就这么毁掉。”他的话语里充满了愧疚和愤慨，Arthur当时并不十分了解其中的含义，但他还是能读到父亲深深的无奈。“Camelot迟早是要交到你手上的，无论你是否愿意，你都会是我唯一的接班人，这是你的命运，从来由不得你作出选择的命运。”  
Urther今天似乎感慨得有点多。  
“Father.”走上前去，握住老父亲的双肩，他有个冲动，想要紧紧地搂住父亲的脖子撒娇，就跟他还是个孩子那会儿一样，但他还是被莫名的恐惧制止住了。这也是他这些年来头一次和他的父亲如此亲近，他这才发现，父亲并没有印象中的高大，他一直以为父亲应该比自己高一些，并有着一身精练的肌肉，然而当他低头看到身心俱疲的老人花白稀疏的鬓角以及满布皱纹的眼角时，他忽然感到十分陌生。  
他倒吸了一口凉气。也许，最令人恐惧的，并不是疏远的亲情，而是无情的岁月。  
“这部新编的Titanic电视剧是挽救Camelot的一剂良药，我需要一个值得信任的人去完成它。”Urther拍拍肩头的手，“我信任你，我的儿子，我只信任你。”  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
这样的画面总会让他难以分清哪个才是现实。快感是令人堕落的魔鬼，它最会诱惑大好青年沉沦欲海。  
头顶上那盏摇曳着的水晶灯，放射出格调并不高雅的暖黄，使得整个画面变得更加暧昧十足。  
他大口地喘着气，夸张地扭动肢体摆出性感姿势，喉咙里咕噜噜地发出呻吟的声音，似乎很享受这场不为世所容的性爱。  
虚伪得可笑。他心中默默嗤笑。  
他明显感觉到胸中的温度正在升高，但双颊却是冰凉的，那股摄人的寒气甚至蔓上了他的唇，使得镜头下本该粉嫩的红唇透着淡淡的紫，那是身体过度负荷的警告，潮湿闷热的空气中弥漫着浓浓的玫瑰芳香，兴许是他身体里蛰伏的那朵王后玫瑰异常的体温下又再蠢蠢欲动。可他，作为Merlin Emrys，一个有着大好前途、注意形象的演员，绝不会娇惯那朵任性的玫瑰。  
他决定尽快结束这场闹剧。  
“唔嗯……呃……嗯啊……”他情不自禁地抬起了腿勾住了男人的腰，纤细敏感的大腿内侧在男人腰间上下摩挲。他不知道自己作为一个落魄绅士此刻竟表现得像个饥渴多年的寡妇是不是有些太过失礼，但当他自己的脑子里早已被快感填得满满的，也就不在乎这些世俗礼节了。  
男人卖力地在他身下晃动。带着荷尔蒙味道的汗甩落到他的唇上，咸咸的。  
每一下推入，都伴随着令人脸红的律动声响。  
他揽着栗发男人，眼角眉梢里均是魅惑，但却又是对栗发男人的怜惜如此渴望。  
栗发男人猛地一下刹车，在抵达高潮前停了下来。他在他生命中最专注的表演事业中迟疑了，这是他在他演艺生涯中不曾发生的事情。可是那一个瞬间，身下这个给他配戏的连脚趾头都散发着浮夸演技的男人，竟然会让他感到受到威胁，但显然不是领军地位收到威胁的那一种。而是，那潜伏在他心底深处的，私密的，小小的动容。  
可这零点几秒的迟疑，足够令导演全身神经紧绷。他可不想再重拍了。  
“Come on! 你他妈在干甚？，继续干他！”紧张派大导演做口型大骂道。这个长达8分钟的长镜不可以就这么毁于一旦，导演焦急地抄起备用的摄影机转换角度。  
小屏幕切换到他的脸上。  
“……饶……饶了我吧……Ben……我知道错了。”愧疚和渴求眼泪奔涌如同堤溃，他使劲了吃奶的力气想要止住哽咽，但身下传来的阵阵快感却让他无法自控，从脚趾蔓延到发间的酥麻感，彻底操控了他的理智。  
“噢这可不行，”Ben捏起了他涨红得不正常的脸，“你那位美丽的未婚妻诬陷我偷了项链并命人把我锁起来的时候可没想过饶了我。试问我又怎能饶了她最心爱的人呢？”他念起台词来，就像在念诗。明明是极度恶俗的文字，他却能说得云淡风轻又不失欲念。Ben弯下身子来，狠狠地咬住了身下人的乳头，并随之加快挺进的速度。  
淫欲的液体激荡声响的在小小录影棚里反复回荡，收音师似乎觉得他头上戴的耳机都在淌着水。  
“啊呃……呃……啊啊……”断断续续的愁绪和欢乐如同一只捏着他咽喉的怪手，扼制他情感的释放。Ben胸不停地摩擦着他那根涨得快要爆炸的男根，极致的痛和极致的快感在他体内循环交叠震颤，他想要高喊出胸中抑郁，他需要尽情的释放喷发。  
“射，射在我身体里，快……”他哀求。  
“如你所愿。”  
他肆意撕扯身下早被体液弄得湿漉漉的蕾丝道具桌布。嘎吱作响的古董桌子似乎快要到达它的极限，逐渐演变成了一种无比怪异的声响。  
栗发的Ben在最后时刻握住了身下人的欲念之根，奋力一击。  
完美绽放。  
哧拉！  
一阵清脆的撕裂声过后，他的紧绷的身体瞬间崩溃，就如同那片被撕裂的桌布一般疲软。  
他无力地转过头来，正好瞥见自己的沁在一小摊体液里的乳头似乎流血了。  
“你尝起来真棒，我高贵的小点心。”栗发男人他拖坠着仍沾满他们体液混合物的欲望像一只猫似地爬上了他的餐桌，舔起了他脖间仍散发着浓浓荷尔蒙气息的汗液。  
他用双肘撑起身体，“你也很棒。我爱你，Ben。”他早已魂不守舍，可依旧还得强作欢颜。用这把因过度使用而变得沙哑不堪的声音说出的每一个调调都古怪之极。尽管他觉得这场戏做到这个份上已经称得上足够动人，但为了悼念他第无数次死去的灵魂，他认为这个故事该用一个缠绵的吻结束是最好不过的了，于是他勾上了栗发男人的汗湿的脖子，献上了一个剧本以外的，深情的吻。

Chapter 13  
“父亲想邀请你今晚来家里吃饭，毕竟我们……噢对了！你那边工作已经结束了么？”  
“嗯……刚刚结束拍摄，正准备回家了。”Merlin漫不经心地按了免提，随意吧手机搁在储物柜的缝隙里。  
他凑近储物柜门上的镜子，仔细抚了抚脖子上的一片新鲜的吻痕，取出半管Kate Von D遮瑕膏，挤出一些膏体细致地遮盖了上去。  
“可是你的声音听起来很累的样子啊……”她语调降了下来继续说着，声音十分柔和，“假如……我是说如果你觉得很累不想来的话，我可以拒绝父亲……”她有些不情愿，但比起继续让父亲对她的未婚夫增加一些微词，她更不愿意强迫Merlin做任何事情。  
“不，不必了！”他迅速提起电话，凑到嘴边，语带温柔，“我今天晚上会去的，我想去，去见你。”  
电话的那头传来甜蜜爽朗的笑声。  
“呵呵呵~那好吧！需要派司机来接你么？”  
“也不必了，我回家换件衣服就走。”  
“那好，今晚八点半，家里见。嗯，那我得好好想想让Gaius准备什么美~味~佳~肴~了~~。”她故意拖长了最后几个字的尾音。  
估计这个世界上能让这个女人撒娇的男人一只手都能数过来。  
“噢，这样啊，那我可不可以跳过晚餐直接吃甜品？给我一份花生巧克力酱配Morgan，唔……双面涂满裸上。”他嘴贫说道。  
“呵呵呵~~你这个小坏蛋……今晚有你好看！”  
“Well，对我来说，你一直都那么好看，My Lady。”  
“好了，我得去准备晚饭的事情了，先挂了。爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

挂断了Morgana的电话，他如释重负，脱力地倚在衣柜门上。  
Why me?  
他总是这样问自己。  
他从不认同自己有什么资格享受到这样的温柔体贴。Morgana，Pendragon家的大小姐，Camelot影业旗下Morgan杂志和报社的主编，人人艳羡的漂亮女人，聪明能干，独当一面，时尚派对和上流舞会里的焦点人物。  
以及他，Merlin Emrys，一个上不了大台面的小演员的未婚妻。  
他很喜欢Morgana，除了喜欢，还能是什么呢？  
Merlin点了一根烟。  
他们的故事是从在一家新开的地下剧院里开始的。他至今仍无法忘记，炫目刺眼的水银灯下，是夹杂着高脚杯相碰杂声的重金属和令人沮丧的丑恶嘴脸。他就像他的同伴们，那些瘦骨嶙峋的饿狼一般，极度厌恶并嫉妒着笼外的纸醉金迷。从极力反抗，到无奈顺服，他只能眼巴巴地任由恶臭污浊的空气，沾染他的躯体，侵占他的每一个毛孔，并最终渗入血液中去。日复一日，年复一年，他的同伴终将离开，他曾以为这世界上始终陪伴他的，只剩下那一套锈蚀的、深深地嵌入他咽喉的枷锁。  
而这个困局终于在某位突发奇想要和朋友到地下剧院里寻求刺激的美丽女士做出的决定之后发生了微妙的变化。  
也许是因为那几匹瘦的不像样的狼的惨象，也许只是因为酒精的作用，那一夜，她第一次为某人心痛，第一次想要用自己的全部来照顾和体贴另一个人。  
之后的故事就跟所有俗套的爱情剧一样，他们双双坠入了爱情深渊，并给了他挣脱枷锁的勇气和机会。当然，绝少不了他的朋友Will的游说和协助。再后来，她把他和他的朋友介绍到父亲的演艺公司，为他掩盖了那一小片不太光彩的过去。终于，他成为了他想要成为的人，一名真正的演员，尽管往后的几年里，他的星途并不算十分平坦，但也总算过得去。  
所以Morgana知晓Merlin故事的绝大部分，他的不幸，他的耻辱，他的悲伤，即便她永远无法触及Merlin对她弟弟的难以启齿的，深入骨髓的怨恨。  
Morgana爱他，深深地爱着他，爱他更甚于一切。  
对此他很感激Morgana，感激Morgana带给他的所在的充满谎言和暴虐的世界一点宝贵的温暖，尤其是在几个月前Urther终于认可他和Morgana订婚之后，二十九岁的他才终于迎来了事业上真正的曙光，他不再是小报角落里的‘电视剧《滚娘传奇》男演员’或是‘北爱尔兰籍某男星’，而是他——Merlin，Merlin Emrys，Morgan Pendragon的未婚夫。  
他不认为自己有什么值得让这位优秀美丽的女士为之着迷，他能做的也只有穷尽所学去取悦她、满足她。在很多方面他并不比别的男人强，但是他却很懂得如何恰到好处地迎合伴侣的需求，生理上的和心理上的。他不晓得他对Morgana的这份感激和喜欢算不算是爱，或许他根本不懂得如何去爱，可他也不需要懂得，他只知道Morgana要的是他。  
而他要的。  
Merlin狠狠抽掉了手里仅剩一口的烟屁股，黯淡的橙红色火光如同垂死挣扎般闪了一下，立即熄灭了。他随手把烟头丢弃到角落里，麻利地穿起外套走了出去。  
✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙  
无论他怎样苦苦挽留，报时的钟声依旧不如愿地准时敲响。  
他满心期待的礼拜三，本应坐在温暖的电影院里和那个叫做Arthur的帅气大男孩欣赏完余下的半部电影的期许中的礼拜三，最终还是没有发生。  
……噹。  
钟声结束时，已经接近零点过一刻。  
他踮了踮脚活动双腿，酸麻的感觉迅速从腿上袭来，然而很快他就发现，比起双腿的酸痛，饥饿带来的腹痛和无力更令他难以忍受。他不晓得自己为何会搞得如此狼狈，离家不到两周，就已经把自己搞成彻头彻尾的流浪汉了。  
玻璃门上反射着的他模糊的容貌，消瘦、憔悴，寒着背的他缩在一顶又脏又破黑色冷帽里，极度猥琐。连他自己也感到十分恶心。这样的丑陋的他，也难怪会被别人嫌弃，无论是面试的经理，还是念念不忘的Arthur，抑或是家人。  
就在等待约定的这一周里，Merlin并未停止过他的寻梦之旅。他怀揣着“P先生”的介绍信走遍了他自信有机会成功的事务所和剧院自荐，可事与愿违，无人愿意接受这位没有任何背景的年轻人，而更重要的是，Merlin甚至根本达不到他们对于演员的最低要求，很可惜的是，直到多年以后，Merlin才懂得这个道理。  
于是，在他面前的，无非只有两条路，留下，或是滚蛋回家。  
想起将近两周前他向家人发起的那场闹剧般的战争，他真的不愿意选择第二条路。为了他那在旁人看来幼稚至极的梦想，他在母亲和神父面前撂下狠话，如果他不能在London混出个名堂来是绝不会回去的。而如今，残酷现实早早地就将他那卑微渺小尊严连同五彩斑斓的明星梦掐得粉碎。他想要做的事情，想要看的电影，想要见的人，一个都得不到。  
对门的酒吧的门不知被谁推开，欢快的钢琴乐声飞扬在宁静的街角。而此刻在Merlin听来，真是别具讽刺意味。  
他抱起了右臂，脸深深地埋在自己臂间。  
谁来……谁来给他一些安慰？他抿紧了嘴巴，努力不使自己嚎啕大哭起来。积郁已久的情绪如同一座大山死死压在他紧绷的神经上，他的视若珍宝的自尊、信念和执着共同构成的脆弱的神经，正一根一根地崩裂。  
谁来？  
“是你么？上次那个……”  
熟悉的声音由远及近，带着点奔跑过后的气促。  
Merlin猛地抬起头来，直面来人。  
“啊真的是你！太好了，我还以为你走了呢。抱歉来晚了。”他今天似乎心情很不错，笑得特别爽朗。“我顾着看球赛忘了时间呢，真抱歉。我喜欢的球队今天踢了一场非常精彩的比赛。”他乐呵呵地自言自，似乎还沉浸在刚才那场完美的胜利当中。只见他双手插在外套的口袋里，大大咧咧地走来。外套底下是一件阿森纳的队服，靠近左胸处还有一摊小小的红酒渍，金色的头发在路灯的照耀下更接近与栗色，他的脸颊出奇地红，也许是酒精的作用，也许只是单纯的冷。  
好看极了。  
“不……”Merlin面上的肌肉抽搐着，欢喜和悲伤的表情在年轻的脸上交叠替换，他不知道该怎么表达情绪。支支吾吾了很久，甚至吐不出一句完整的话。  
然后他便失控嚎啕起来，也许他这一辈子也没有哭得这么丑过，可是他不介意在他才见过一面就爱上的人面前表现出这样的自己。他豁出去了，因为他再也没有什么可以被丢弃了。  
尽管他不愿意承认，但是毫无疑问，此时此刻其实他是快乐的，他什么也没有了，但他却得到了他。  
戏院门前的路面上，是一双被闪烁街灯拖得长长的，拥抱着的倒影。

噩梦！可怕的噩梦！不，不要继续下去了！  
Merlin疾呼着从噩梦中乍醒。  
他痛苦地喘着粗气，紊乱急速的心脏跃动从胸腔蔓延到喉结，颤动个不停，似乎随时都会从嘴里蹦出来。  
这可怕的噩梦，多年来一直折磨着他的可怕梦魇，再一次差一点要了他的命。然而万分庆幸的是，这一次他竟然能够在悲剧发生以前清醒过来。  
他抬起右手捂在脸上，使劲地掐了掐自己的太阳穴，直到疼痛使得他浑身的感觉变得真实起来。  
Arthur，那个叫做Arthur的人，是他一切痛苦的来源，每次想到关于他的一切，就让Merlin感到无比绝望。  
Merlin又加重了手上的力度，可悲哀的是，他的思绪并没有因为外在的刺激而变得有条理起来。他闭目沉思，试图从凌乱的幻觉的记忆中里出一些头绪，可严重的心悸却让这一过程变得无比漫长。  
思绪越是凌乱，他便越是难以忘掉那张脸。  
那张英俊的、性感的，令人无法忘怀的脸。  
Merlin回头凝望身旁依旧沉湎于昨日美梦中的他。  
鲜咸的汗珠从夹杂着金棕的发线中汇集成完美的水滴，顺着美丽面部侧面弧线蜿蜒而下，可这些漂亮晶莹的小珠子却没有如想象般滴落，而是挂在了他粗糙的胡茬之上。  
“噢，不，这可不好。”  
Merlin有些不高兴，他适力地扯了扯套在身下人脖子上的领带，把那人拽到自己跟前跪下背对着他。这根被汗水湿透了的丝质领带在撕扯过后还不如低廉性虐道具好用。  
“这不是我想要的。”Merlin命他扭过头去看着他。只有透过这张空洞虚伪的金黄面具，他才敢这么居高临下地看着他。  
看着曾经如此心爱的他。  
“哼。这也不是我想要的。”身下人不服气地嘴硬道。“你叫什么来着？玫瑰王后？还以为你是个多么了不起的厉害人物呢，怎么了？最近你没男人操就打算在街上随便找一个？就这点伎俩，也好意思自称台柱？”他十分不屑。  
“噢？你看不起我？”Merlin淡淡然说道，可不经意间指尖就已放在里身下男人甬道的入口。“你可知道看不起我的人都有什么下场么？”他轻旋指尖，小心翼翼地刺激着这片未经开发的处女地。  
刺，并痛快着。  
他轻声惊呼，豆大的汗珠这次不再逗留，从未体会过的惊奇感占据了他的全部感官。他双膝跪地，上半身趴到床上，如同一只顺服的宠物，毫不忌讳将自己最耻辱的位置暴露给对方，而他的身体甚至早已雀跃万分。  
他喘息着握起了自己已经勃起的男根，跟随着王后缓慢的节奏抚慰起来。  
从半寸到一寸，收缩，扩张。  
指尖循序渐进推入，抽出，循环往复，直到爱欲的液体足够丰盈。  
面具下的玫瑰往后露出了愉悦的微笑，Merlin拽起了身下人湿透的金黄发丝，吻上了那张颤抖着的甜美红唇。  
他眷恋玫瑰双瓣，可他更渴求玫瑰为他罪孽灵魂的带来的刺痛“别光说不练。”他不识好歹地挑衅道。  
玫瑰并没给他喘息的间隙，而是迅速握起自己早已紧绷发红的茎，伸入他舒展过了的粉穴，奋力急挺。

噢操！  
直到太阳耀得他就连闭着眼睛也能感受到那该死的热力时，他才懒洋洋地翻过身来。Arthur懒散地弓起背来，散发着廉价消毒水气味的被浆得发硬的被单从他绵延起伏如小山包似的背脊上滑至地面。可是很快他却发现这是个糟糕的主意，因为他背后的肌肉痛得不行，尤其是腰部，还有……  
菊部疼痛。  
他如同受惊的小动物般猛地瞪大了双眼，倏地弹了起来。  
他慌忙定睛一看，自己正身处一个陌生的经济型酒店里，房间里充斥任何一个男人都无比熟悉的暧昧气味，凌乱的床单和散落的衣物、内裤……他简直感到无法置信。可还有一根扭曲皱褶的真丝领带，作为铁证。  
地下剧院的后巷，蓝色粉末，黑色头发的陌生人和金黄色面具，崩碎的记忆迅速汇聚成片。  
“操！！！”  
急火攻心。


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 14** _

这个世界上大概不会有哪个倒霉蛋比他更倒霉了。

自从几天前自作孽贪小便宜被免费肛检之后，Arthur痛定思痛决心戒毒，并且发誓不会再踏进那个鬼地方的方圆十里之内。

当然要是被他找到那个在他背后捅他的王八蛋……好吧其实他自己也不是很确定是从背后捅的还是从正面捅的……

他妈的什么都不记得了，操！

哔——

Arthur用力过猛拍响了他新买的红色捷豹F-TYPE R Coupe的喇叭，尽管在这一带豪车并不是什么稀奇事，但也足够引起路人瞩目。

“抱歉先生，您的车不能停在这里。”这不，保安说到就到。

Arthur往上推了推他的墨镜，摆了摆手示意知道了，便又继续嚼着他的口香糖发呆，没有像那位尽忠职守的保安想象的那样把车驶离片场大门，这令保安大叔十分为难。

他的父亲命他接管自己伟大的影视王国，而这样一个有着深厚历史积淀以及强大实力的伟大王国竟然要靠一部正在这个小小摄影棚里拍摄的迷你剧脱离窘况，真是说出去也不怕笑死人。

他倒想看看这个剧的剧组人员是不是个个都有三头六臂有力扭转乾坤。

“这位先生，请您把汽车驶离好吗？您这样会挡着路的。”保安指了指片场里一辆坏掉正要被拖车拖走的摆渡巴士。

Arthur不耐烦地瞟了他一眼，显然这位可怜的保安大叔并不了解面前他每月工资里头百分之七十是源自于面前这位先生的公司，而这位先生的心情恰巧差得很。

“您好啊!Mr.Pendragon ”Arthur还没来得及发难，就被不知道哪来的西装男打断了。

而那保安一听到Arthur的姓氏，便也乖乖地闭上了嘴，毕竟就算他再不识时务，但他也还是认得片场名称里是带着Pendrgaon这个字的。

“请问你是？”

“哈哈您贵人多忘事。”西装男伸出了手，但Arthur并没有回握。

“我是William, Ealdor的William，”西装男恭敬而不谦卑地说道，“令尊手下工作的小小经纪人一名。”他礼貌地微笑，在这方面他可比Arthur做得成熟有礼得多，“有幸得令尊的赏识，目前正和负责的艺人参与迷你剧Titanic的拍摄。”

“噢？经纪人？想不到经纪人也要亲自来参与拍摄。”Arthur摘下了墨镜。

“哈哈是啊，这也是因为得知另一位Mr.Pendragon很重视这部剧嘛，所以必须亲自过问啊。”Will笑着说，“对啦，请问Mr.Pedragon您今天来这里是打算参观拍摄吗？”

Arthur点点头。

“您真是位体贴员工的好老板啊。可惜真不巧，今天的拍摄刚刚结束了呢。”Will面上露出了惋惜的表情，可这在Arthur看来，分明是虚伪奉承。

“那真是太遗憾了。”Arthur冷冷地说，“好吧，既然如此那我只能下次请早了。”说着他便按动点火按键启动汽车。

“Will……”

不知什么时候他的车前又多了一名穿着套帽衫的男子。

“Merlin!你怎么还在这里？”Will表现得很惊讶，“你刚才不是说赶时间先走的吗？”

套帽衫男子指了指被Arthur的车堵在里头的摆渡巴士，“车坏了，替补的车要40分钟以后才到。”他慢吞吞地说。

“真糟糕呢，我的车今天也刚好送去维修了，所以我今天也是坐摆渡巴士来的，否则就能送你回去了。”Will皱了皱眉头。“噢对了，还没给你们介绍呢。”说着Will扶着Merlin的双肩，把他推到Arthur面前，“这位是Mr.Arthur Pendragon。Mr.Pendragon今天是特意来参观拍摄的。”他笑着给Merlin和Arthur互相介绍，“这位是Mr.Merlin Emrys，在Titanic里主演Adrian，目前是在下负责的艺人。”

原来是你！

Arthur心想。看来他老爸一定是老糊涂了才会把公司的未来押注在这么一个看起来毫无亮点的演员和老土兼煽情的破剧上。

“幸会！”Merlin拨掉了脑袋上的帽子，露出了一头卷曲浓密的黑发，以及那张略显苍白疲惫却又令人一见难忘的脸。

Arthur一惊，或许他该收回“毫无亮点”这个形容，这位Merlin那双高耸却不突兀的颧骨着实令人感到。

熟悉而着迷。

他们是不是在哪里见过？似乎在他深埋的记忆里，也藏着这么一个有着相似容貌的人。可是关于那一段已经被彻底封锁深埋的记忆，他却又不忍再触碰挖掘。Arthur想得着想着便入了神。

“哎你怎么了？”Arthur的思绪被Will的一声叫唤给打断了，当他回过神来发现Will已经丢掉了手里的公文包并狼狈地搀扶着Merlin。

那Merlin正歪歪斜斜地依靠在Will的身上，脸色比刚才还要差了许多。

Arthur连忙下车帮忙。

“他怎么了？”Arthur问道。

“大概是累的，他昨晚到今天连拍了十几个小时呢。”Will探了探Merlin的额头，“可能还有些感冒，唉。”

“我送他回去吧。”Arthur也对自己居然主动提出这样的事情感到吃惊，但他不知怎么地对这个叫做Merlin的家伙莫名有种必须对其负责的诡异感觉。

“不必了怎么好意思麻烦您。”Will也对Arthur竟对这个才刚认识的艺人这么上心感到讶异，虽然他知道许多他俩之间超乎于上司和下属关系的内情，但事情的进展之快令他始料未及。

“别说了，你把他家地址写给我吧。”说着Arthur就已经利索地把Merlin搬上了车。对于这种只有两个座位的敞篷跑车，有时候着实令人尴尬，毕竟这种时候如果能载上Will也许会好很多。

“那好吧，谢谢您了。Mr.Pendragon，”Will“递给Arthur一张手写着Merlin地址的名片，“我会乘下一班车赶过去的。”

“嗯。”Arthur随口应了一声，便再一次按着了点火键，驾车离去。

Will抱臂目送渐行渐远的红色跑车。

Merlin啊Merlin，究竟是命运摊上了你，还是你摊上了命运？

✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

鲜红色的跑车疾驰于London近郊的林间小路上。

Arthur望向左边的座位，那男人睡得正酣。他盯着他紧闭的眼上那双长长的睫毛，仿佛间好似又见到了十五年前的那位少年。

那位少年，他甚至不知道他的名字是什么。

 

Arthur轻轻推开了怀里的黑发少年。

“傻瓜，哭什么呢？”

“没……没什么”黑发少年啜泣说道。

“我……我以为你不会来了，”Merlin觉得他这样想Arthur显得有些过分，并不是世界上所有人都是言而无信的大骗子。

“呵呵呵……”Arthur干笑了几声糊弄过去。其实他本来确实没打算来的，只是他还有不得已的苦衷。

“那我们现在去看戏吗？”Merlin揉揉眼睛，目不转睛地望着Arthur，好似少看一眼就会弄丢他似的。

可Arthur的心思根本不在这里，他扭头瞥了一眼跟在他后面的小尾巴。那几个家伙还鬼鬼祟祟地躲在十码开外的巷子里呢。

该死的混蛋！

Arthur暗骂。

“嗯？”Merlin好奇地也要看看Arthur身后的东西，但是被Arthur及时拦截住了。

“要不今晚上我们别看戏了。”Arthur突然搂住了少年的肩，故作熟悉地说道。

Merlin的脸唰地冒红。

他这是要干啥？这是要干啥？Merlin脑内开始各种胡思乱想。这种夜阑人静处……天啊是不是大城市的家伙都这么随便？他的脸快烧得能煎蛋了。

“我们去喝酒吧！”Arthur把他又搂紧了些，哈哈大笑起来，看来他今天着实喝了不少。“走～那边有个公园，我们去那边好好聚聚吧！”说着Arthur就已经夹着Merlin快速地走向公园去了。

 

“你……你是不是有什么事情啊？”

“……噗……咳咳咳咳……”被Merlin一语中的，害得心虚的Arthur被刚灌下去的一大口啤酒呛着了。

Merlin连忙帮他拍拍背顺气。

“没……没事……”Arthur胡乱地用袖子擦了擦嘴边的啤酒泡。

“你还在为女朋友的事情心烦吗？”

“女朋友？什么女朋友？我根本就没有女朋友。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”Arthur真没什么当演员的天赋，一说起Morgana，他的脸堪比一秒变苦瓜。

“我都知道了，电影院那个秃子经理，是个大嘴巴。”说着Merlin扑哧地笑了出来，那天他可是弄得大家有够狼狈的，今天早上他又碰见那位经理了，还特意向他道谢并和他聊了几句，因此关于Arthur少爷上周大发雷霆的内幕也有了一些了解。

“别不开心啦～”Merlin举起手里的啤酒罐，跟Arthur碰杯，“今天有我陪你喝个够！”Merlin开朗笑道。

其实，他又何尝不能体会Arthur心中的苦。喜欢的人，心有所属。

数杯落肚，二人都有些迷离，只消晚风料峭，便特别容易使人卸下心防，“谢谢你，我很高兴认识你。只是我必须跟你说声对不起。”Arthur趴在河边的栏杆上打了一个嗝，幽幽地说。

“为什么这样讲？”Merlin也喝得有点高，他的脑子都已经有些不好使了。

“其实我今天没打算来的。”Arthur显得有些不好意思，“其实我刚才是和别的朋友喝酒看球的，就在你等我的那个地方附近。”Arthur耸了耸肩，“那几个家伙，和我一样都是些不学无术的富家子，你知道……那些惹人心烦的讨厌家伙。”

“哦……”尽管Arthur说了这么一大段话，但显然Merlin注意到的只有Arthur原本不想来这个点，这令他很是失落，他只好又灌了几口啤酒掩饰自己。

“我们刚才，在酒吧里因为一些小事起了争执，我一气之下就走了，可没想到他们居然还跟着我，不知道想干啥。”Arthur很不好意思，“我忽然想起了你，就来找你了。我猜他们大概只想跟踪我一会儿就会离开了，他们没干坏事的胆量的。”Arthur撇了撇嘴，“因为我不想把麻烦带回家，不想让我老爸……”

“行了……我明白。”Merlin制止住了Arthur继续说下去。

没想到他对他来说，竟然只是一个甩掉麻烦的借口。

Merlin嘴角弯起一个苦涩的弧度。

“对不起，我利用你了。”Arthur为自己失礼感到愧疚，可他也做不了什么弥补。

“那你的已经麻烦甩掉了吗？”Merlin灌了一大口啤酒说道。

“嗯，”Arthur转过身来，巡视了一番周围，大半夜的公园里静悄悄的，除了他俩和昆虫，什么也没有。“他们大概觉得无聊早就走了。”Arthur说。

“很好，”Merlin微笑，“看来我还挺有用的。”他笑得很是勉强，“很晚了，你要回去了吧。”

“对啊，很晚了。”Arthur深吸了一口气，伸出一只手作握手状，“很高兴认识你，我们改天再约吧，去看那场没看完的戏。我保证下一次一定是真心诚意地请你看戏的。”

Merlin盯着Arthur的手，一动不动。

“噢对了这是我的联系方式，”Arthur迅速地从衣服内袋里掏出一支钢笔，却发现没有可以写的东西。

“写在我手上吧。”Merlin撸开了袖子，让Arthur写在他的手臂上。

他握住他的手，一笔一画，小心翼翼地在他的手臂上留下他的名字——Arthur Pendragon。每一滴落在皮肤上的墨迹，如同刺青，刻画在他的皮肤上，扩散于他的血液里，从这一天起，Arthur Pendragon的名字，即将永远不会褪去。

“你会来找我的吧。”大功告成的Arthur爽快地把笔收回到口袋里，又想继续刚才没握成的手。“好兄弟。”

这一次，Merlin没再犹豫，直接扑上前去搂住了心仪的他。

“当然会。”

✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

挥手送别了Arthur，Merlin一人留在公园里惆怅。他所面临的困境可不仅仅是感叹爱神的不眷顾而已，他还有别的更心烦的事情。可如今他除了面前剩下的这两罐还没喝完的啤酒以外可真是一无所有了。

唉这可怎么办？他也不好意思向Arthur坦白自己的窘况，只得再想办法了。

Merlin无奈地拾起地上的两罐啤酒，准备找个地方先度过今晚再说。

“喂！你！！”不知道是谁在他背后说话。

Merlin转过身来，公园里的几乎没什么灯光，他压根看不清楚说话的人。

“谁在说……唔……呜……”一只孔武有力的臂膀突然从Merlin身后圈住了他并堵住了他的嘴，一下子他上半身完全动弹不得，并求救无门。这一下惊得Merlin浑身发抖，他拼命挣扎，可那个圈住他的家伙只消一只手就能把他整个人提溜起来，刹那间他便悬在了空中，更加难以挣脱了。

“你好像跟那个Arthur很熟嘛。”说话的人慢慢走近，Merlin瞪大了双眼便清这个人的模样。Merlin从来没有见过这个人，更谈不上认识，难道他就是Arthur说的要找他麻烦的家伙？

“唔……唔……”Merlin悬空踢了几脚，可是完全够不着那个说话的家伙，反而被那从后掳他的壮汉用膝盖狠踹了腰部一脚，痛的他快要昏了过去。

“你知道吗？那真该带眼识人，有些人会帮你，有些人只会害了你。”那人转动着从骨子里透着邪恶的海蓝色眼珠对Merlin说道。对，Merlin把这种眼神称之为邪恶而不是不怀好意，那是因为邪恶和恶意有着本质上的区别。

那是一双毫无人性光芒的眼睛。

“你……你想怎么样？”壮汉把Merlin一丢，像个垃圾似的抛了出去，又从后揪住了他的双臂，用膝盖把Merlin的脸紧紧地抵在地上，”你不会从我身上得到任何东西的。我和Arthur只是泛泛之交而已。”Merlin希望这样说能够让他们放过自己，而且他说的也确是事实。

这世上大概只有那个叫做Morgana的女孩能让Arthur在乎吧。

“噢是嘛？”那个人说，“可我刚才看到的不是这样呢。”那人撇撇嘴，“好吧，就算你说的是真的也无所谓。因为我的兄弟们今天被那个金毛惹得很不高兴，又陪你俩吹了一晚上风，现在真的觉得很无趣。你说该怎么办呢？”

这时候，不知从哪里又冒出来三个混混样的家伙围了上来。

“额……干脆早点回家洗洗睡了呗！”Merlin有时候真的挺认同自己是个白痴。

那人很不满意地摇摇头，然后打了个响指，Merlin便眼前一黑，什么也不知道了

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 15** _

凉风习习，吹拂起他的发丝，他半睁着眼呆呆地蜷缩在Arthur的外套之下，无视快速移动的路边风景，一言不语，只因不忍打扰这片刻宁静。

他和Arthur的独处。

如今他坐上了这辆车，坐在了Arthur的身边，不能说纯属意外，也不可说是他刻意为之，倘若真的要责怪谁，只能嗟叹命运的阴差阳错以及他的情不自禁。

“Mr. Emrys，你感觉好点了吗？”Arthur其实早就在内后视镜中窥探到他自从醒来后就一直保持着这副难过的模样，可他只以为是Merlin身体不适造成的后果。

“好多了，谢谢。”Merlin盯着内后视镜里的Arthur对他说。

面对着这样一个早就把他忘得一干二净的人，怎么可能好。他自嘲地轻声一笑，他觉得自己真傻，竟会痴痴地以为Arthur还能认得出自己。

如果一段回忆成为只属于一个人的记忆，那便成了执着的错。

“噢，那可真好。”Arthur说。他有话想要问，却不知从何开口。

结果二人又重新陷入了尴尬的气氛当中，这狭小的空间里除了呼呼风声以外，只有互相装作不知情的内视镜里的眼神偶遇。

当汽车驶入了闹市区时，Merlin便率先开了口。“Mr.Pendragon，请你在前面地铁站附近让我下车就可以了。”

“哦……”Arthur一愣手一抖，便驾车拐入了一个不该拐的弯，然后才反应过来，“我答应Will要把你送回家的。”

当然答应Will是一回事，他还有没问出口的话是另一回事，两件事一件都没办成，他怎么能轻易地让他走了。

“谢谢你的好意，可我还有别的事情要做。”Merlin婉拒，他可是一刻都不想再和Arthur独处下去了，因为他自己也不知道再呆下去会发生什么事情。他控制不了自己，控制不了自己疯狂地爱并怨恨着这个男人，他害怕自己一时冲动会犯下几天前那样的错。可从Arthur的反应看来，似乎他也没认出当天在剧院里以及巷子里的人是他，这使得他也多了一份心安理得。

既然Merlin都这样说了，无论Arthur怎么想也不好意思再强留了。于是他在下一个拐弯路口停了下来。

“谢谢你。”Merlin把卷好的西服外套归还Arthur。

“不用客气。”Arthur接过外套，

Merlin淡漠地解开了安全带，步下汽车，头也不回地走掉了。

“Mr.Emr……Merlin.”望着Merlin渐行渐远的背影，他终究还是没问得出口。

“我们认识……吗？”

✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

当Arthur回到家里，听说Morgran和Gaius竟为他准备了一顿前所未有地丰盛的晚餐，他真的觉得又惊又喜，但当他后来发现原来全是他自作多情以后，却又瞬间感到这才是正常状态——他在这个家里才是最多余的家伙。

Arthur百无聊赖地靠在沙发上呷了一口威士忌，透过晃荡着的酒杯，他见到Morgana似乎正和那个讨厌鬼在聊电话。

Morgana今天穿了一袭火红的V字型大露背长裙，盘发上搭配了金色的罗马式橄榄叶头饰，虽然也挺美的，但Arthur更喜欢她穿墨绿色或是紫色的衣服，因为这两种颜色和她的肤色比较相称并更符合他的气质。

“哦好的，我明白了。不，你没有必要道歉，这都是小事情，亲爱的。”Morgana嘴上是这么说，但他还是看出来她的失望了。“我知道你最近工作压力太大了，噢……当然……对，你要照顾好自己，这里的事情就别管了，父亲不会责怪你的，嗯，我会跟他解释的。嗯，你还是赶紧休息吧，我明天过来看望你，爱你，晚安。”临了挂电话的时候，Morgan不出意料地对着话筒吻了一声。

Arthur一瞟白眼，又给自己灌了一大口酒。

“哟你的小白脸不敢见人咯？”Arthur似乎还嫌Morgana今天的烦心事还不够，非要火上浇油。

Morgana厌恶地瞟了Arthtur一眼，大步流星地走向了早已端坐于餐桌前的Urther。

“抱歉父亲，”Morgana对未婚夫的失礼感到十分抱歉，尤其是对她的父亲，“他今天工作的时候着凉了今天来不了了，真的很抱歉。”Morgana又重复了一遍。

Urther面上有些不悦，但他当然不会在言语间表露出来，毕竟他还是自己女儿深爱的男人。

“不要紧亲爱的。”Urther抚了抚Morgana的手安慰道，“下次在聚吧，反正迟早都是一家人。”

“嗯，感谢您的体谅，父亲。”Morgana心安地吻了一下Urther的面颊。

“那我们吃饭吧。”Urther说。

“不了，我觉得我还是现在去看看他比较好，他的声音听起来很不舒服的样子，我担心他出意外。”Morgana抿抿嘴，她还跟以前一样任性。

“去了，出意外的人就是你。”Arthur有一搭没一搭地说，“天晓得那个家伙看上你的哪一点？”Arthur挖苦道，“我想想，大概不是因为你年轻貌美吧……”他面上作出古怪的模样，“嗯？Miss. Pendragon.”他刻意加重了姓氏的读音，意有所指。

“他不是那样的人，我不允许你这样说他。”Morgana似乎对Arthur的挖苦特别生气，愤怒的程度远超于一般的言语侮辱。“你根本就一点都不了解他！”

“对，我不了解他，我也不想了解他。”Arthur的酸葡萄心理也不是一般的强。“我只要知道你总有一天会为今天的天真感到后悔就行了。”

啪！

愤怒的Morgana赏了Arthur一个狠狠的耳光。

“You are a joke!.”说完她便提起挂在门边的风衣，摔门而出。

Arthur捧着火辣辣的脸，与他的父亲四目交投。

Urhter并不怎么喜欢对儿女的私人恩怨作出评价，可今天他还是要破例说两句。他晃了晃高脚杯里已经醒酒充分的葡萄酒，悠闲地靠在了他的古董餐椅上，脸上挂着一丝略显幸灾乐祸的笑意，好似方才看了精彩一场好戏，“她说得没错。”他悠哉地对自己的儿子说。


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 16** _

在接下来的几个礼拜里，Arthur尽心扮演好了他的角色，全身心地投入到接手Urther衣钵的学习中去，而Urther对儿子的可圈可点的表现也甚是满意，只是他和Morgana之间的关系似乎因为之前的一番无谓争吵变得更加僵化，Morgana有意避开Arthur，所以即便住在同一屋檐下，姐弟俩也极少有机会见面，她甚至缺席了一次她的杂志社联合Camelot影业举办的一次慈善晚宴，这种事发生在一向事业至上的Morgana简直就是不可思议，这不得不让Arthur联想Morgana还在生他的气。Arthur事后也反省认为自己当晚说的话有些过头，但是更让他在意的是Morgana对于她未婚夫的袒护程度远超了Arthur的想象，他开始有些好奇究竟是怎么样的一个男人能够让一向自负的Morgana如此死心塌地抛弃掉她的固有形象当一个爱情至上的小女人。

Arthur也曾动过向八卦小天使Gwaine打探敌情的念头，但最终还是及时扼杀掉了这个白痴想法，因为他也有自己的骄傲，他不愿承认自己的魅力会远低于一个不知道哪里来的家伙。可是与此同时，他又不得不承认有些人的吸引力是无法阻挡的，比如在Arthur新请的秘书为他制定的行程表上，每周至少会有几个小时空档被标注为“私人会晤”，而在这段时间里，他会独自驾着他的跑车外出，并拒绝一切来电。

这是他的秘密。

Arthur把车停在了拐角处，Merlin新搬进的公寓就在前面不远的一栋两层独栋楼房里面，但他不能把车开进去，因为他的车太显眼了，他并不希望被误认为是个跟踪变态狂。

或许他已经被认为是了。

与Merlin相识之后，Arthur始终对他不能忘怀。Arthur并不是有什么意思，而是觉得自己和Merlin之间有些难以言喻的联系，他很希望了解其中的关系，所以这段时间他藉着工作的缘故去探了两次班，一开始他只是出于关心想要知道Merlin的病好了没有，但是这位Merlin似乎并不希望和老板有工作以外的交情，只偶尔敷衍寒暄几句例行公事，别无他话。这使得Arthur很是尴尬，反倒是更觉得Merlin有心保持距离，尤其是在其他人面前，这激发了他的好奇心。然而就在两周前，他鼓起勇气去了Will留给他的地址找Merlin问个究竟，却被房东告知Merlin原来在不久前匆匆搬了家，甚至连提早交的半年房租和押金也弃之不要，几经周折之后他才找到了现在这个地方。Merlin的这一连串反常的行为，令Arthur不由得去猜想——Merlin会不会跟他有一样的感觉。

他甚至开始怀疑，自己是不是丢失了什么记忆，一段和Merlin有关的记忆。

可这实在是太可笑了，连他自己的都觉得不可思议。

他按着地址走到Merlin公寓的对街，他有些犹豫不决，几次不敢出那一步。临街房间里的春光总是被窗户底下的那层薄薄的白纱窗帘紧紧封锁，若不是房内的初起华灯和灯光映照的人影娑娑，他大概会以为Merlin尚未归家吧。

你到底是谁？

Arthur凝视着他的飘窗，默默问自己。

风起，风动，风静。

可人心却欲止不静，就连那白纱也是如此。

就在Arthur沉思之时，他注意到Merlin家的白纱窗帘动了几下，随后那窗帘魔术般贴上了被擦得透亮的玻璃，被挤压出了奇怪的皱折，那皱折和被蒙上的一层颜色组合成了依稀可见的人形。

Arthur定睛一看，窗帘被越发剧烈的动作掀起了一角，春光乍泄，原来窗帘之下蠕动的，竟是那个男子的赤身。

噢上帝。他来的真不是时候。

Arthur虽是这样心想，但却有着一股莫名的羞耻感涌上心头，烧得他双颊一阵阵热。或许他该改天再来找Merlin，可偏偏双腿却像被钉在了路面上一般，怎么也迈不开腿来。

Arthur的视线里，Merlin斜斜地依坐在窗台上，上衣已完全褪去，仅剩下一条深蓝色的牛仔裤松松垮垮地套在腰间。葱白似的手指游走在他的起伏的背上，挑逗地打着转儿，撩拨得连Arthur也觉得头皮有些酥麻。

纤纤玉臂环住了他腰缓缓下移，助他褪去了最后一道防线，Merlin全身放松靠在了窗户上，享受着爱人的亲吻和抚慰。房间里的热度悄悄地为窗户蒙上了一层淡雾，而Merlin湿漉漉地打着卷的发丝又为那层暧昧的白增添了几抹浓彩。

窗角一瞥的春光令Arthur心里一种小小的、羞于出口的窥私欲生根发芽。

Arthur咽了咽口水。

看来留在这里并不是个好主意。

于是Arthur捋了捋外套的领子，又看了一眼沉醉其中的Merlin，低头默然离去。

而在另一头倚着窗边的他，却若有所思地望着街外。

“你在想什么？”她圈住了他的脖子，娇嗔地咬了一下他的鼻子，“别告诉我你在想别的女人。”

“你觉得我还有别的女人可以想吗？”Merlin一下子抱起了她，把她放到了窗台上。“这个世界上最美丽的女人都已经……”他轻吻了一下她的唇，“在我怀里了。”

“哈哈哈……”她开心得就像个恋爱中的少女。“你说得真好听，Merlin.”她深情地望着她的男人，“要是我能早点遇见你，那我的人生就太美好了。”

他也跪在了窗台上，将她深深地拥入了怀里，亲吻着她的脖子叹息道，“对我来说又何尝不是呢？”

望着空荡荡的街角，一抹泪痕划过他的左边面庞。

✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

“哇靠！这是神马？”未待Arthur回答，Gwaine就已经愉快地一蹦一跳上了他的座驾。“这车不错啊！”Gwaine按捺不住兴奋在Arthur的仪表板上摸来摸去，像个羡慕邻家新玩具的孩子。

“太拉风啦！哈哈！”Gwaine不知何时已经戴上了墨镜，坐在了驾驶座上，俨然一副车主的架势，“这车开出去泡仔一定！”他把手指比成手枪的样子，摆出了007的标准Pose，“咻～～”

“百发百中！”他得意地吹了吹指尖的“硝烟”。

Arthur早就被雷得一脸黑线了，他怎么会交了这么个白痴死党，上辈子一定欠了他很多钱。

“收敛点。”Arthur不好意思的环顾了一下周围，似乎没有太多人注意到Gwaine的白痴举动，看来大家都已经对这个家伙的奇葩事迹见怪不怪了，

“我今天有事找你帮忙。”说着Arthur拉开了驾驶座的门，瞟了他一眼，可Gwaine却没有下车的意思。

“车借我开几天。”Gwaine咧着大嘴巴笑嘻嘻地说，“等价交换。”他狡诈地挑了挑眉。

Arthur无可奈何地叹了口气，然后便绕到了另一边的车门上了车。

“成交。”Arthur也戴上了自己的墨镜，他指了指前方说，“走起。”

 

“所以说，你想我帮你调查那个叫做Merlin Emrys的演员？”Gwaine边说边吸了一大口来自亚洲的奇怪特饮——冰镇珍珠奶茶。

“没错。”Arthur不断地搅拌着他那杯已经从热咖啡变成冷咖啡的东西。

“可是他明明是你们公司的员工啊，你为什么不找公司里的人调查？”Gwaine狠狠吸了几口，但是杯底那些圆圆黑黑的小玩意非要跟他作对，堵在了吸管的下端，怎么也吸不上来。

“就是因为他是我公司的签约艺人，我才不能调查。”Arthur终于肯丢掉那支可怜快被他搅烂的咖啡匙，“因为这样太奇怪了。”

“难道现在就不奇怪吗？”Gwaine用一副可疑的眼神打量他，“我们鼎鼎大名的Arthur Pendragon要去偷偷摸摸地调查一位……额……演员，还是自己公司里的。你打着什么主意呢？”他摸摸下巴，“难道他泡了你的妞？不对……你一心只想着Morgana呀～难道是你打算泡他？”Gwaine笑嘻嘻地挖苦道。

“别胡说。”Arthur怒斥，“我只是觉得他很可疑，我怀疑他有阴谋，但具体的原因我不能说，总之你帮我调查他就行了。”Arthur连忙给自己打圆场。

“行行行～看在你……的车的份上，这件事就包在我身上啦。”Gwaine拍胸脯答应道，他拿着Arthur写给他的卡片，仔细端详着，“Merlin Emrys……Merlin……这个名字好眼熟啊。”

可是Arthur并没有在意Gwaine的自言自语，“那我先走了，我晚上还有场电话会议。”

Gwaine咬着吸管点点头，给Arthur做了个“拜拜”的手势，又继续对着那个名字发呆。见Gwaine想得如此入神，Arthur便出门独自离开。

当Gwaine喝完第二杯奶茶，他才终于想起自己究竟是在哪里听说过这个名字。远在天边，近在眼前，就在不久前Morgana登报的订婚的公告上，他就见过这个名字。

于是Gwaine立刻拿出手机想要给Arthur报告他的最新发现，但当他打开手机联系人的时候，他又停了下来。因为既然Arthur要调查这个男人，那想必是已经知道了他的身份了吧，想到这个Merlin和Morgana的密切关系，又想到Arthur认为此人“很可疑”，Gwaine觉得这件事一定不简单，况且除了知道Merlin是Morgana的未婚夫以外，他和所有人一样，对于这位神秘的男演员一无所知。

这件事开始变得有趣起来了。

Gwaine对着卡片笑了一笑，他也开始对这位Merlin Emrys感到好奇了。


	5. Chapter 5

**下面这一更里提到的歌是Jackie Greene 的I don'y live in a dream 歌词的中文部分是窝自己改写的，和歌词本意有一点点出入～当然也是为了衔接上下文～希望不要见笑～  
P.S这首歌蛮好听的噢点这里～ **[I don't live in a dream](http://www.xiami.com/song/2089441?spm=a1z1s.6843761.226669510.7.G8QoSP&from=search_popup_song)****

_**Chapeter 17** _

这是他今天第79次滑开解锁，第81次翻看来电显示以及第93次查看私人邮箱了，可除了反反复复的那几个来自助手的未接来电以及一些无关紧要的私人邮件以外，并没有任何值得他关注的消息——来自Gwaine的消息。

他失望地按下了已有些松动的锁屏键。

明明只过了一天，可却像已度过数个寒暑。他对自己把这么重要的任务托付给Gwaine感到忐忑不安，可事实上是，除了Gwaine以外，他身边在没有谁能胜任这项任务了，只因他没法向谁去解释为什么他要调查自己签约艺人，噢，当然，Arthur Pendragon可以为此想出一百个藉口，即便他没有任何理由，他手底下那些领了高昂薪水的员工也愿意不问缘由替他操劳，但事后谁也没法保证那些人会不会对外透露出半个字毁了他或者Merlin的名声。

虽然他并没有什么名声可言，但他还是很在意的，尤其是涉及到那个男人。

一想到这里，他就感到莫名地沮丧。

在Merlin房里的女人是谁？会是他的女朋友吗？他们看起来挺甜蜜的，至少从Merlin脸上那幅享受的表情看起来好象是这样的……

Arthur丧气地揉乱了自己的头发，试图驱赶掉脑子里那些乱七八糟的画面。

老天谁能告诉他这到底是怎么了？！他该不会被那个家伙猥亵完以后真的变成基佬了吧！！

Arthur长长地呼了一口气，掩面倚上了椅背，可令人烦心的念头却越是纠缠不清。

不知怎的他又想起了玫瑰王后，那夜酒店一别，虽是气愤难当，但他实际并不感到厌恶，他只是不甘心第一次就被推倒了而已，若不是Merlin的出现分散了他的注意力，他也许还会回去找那个人的。说起来那个人和Merlin的身形也有几分相似，给人的感觉也有些微妙的共同，只是和无时无刻散发着“距离感”的Merlin相比，那位行事夸张诡秘玫瑰王后反而令人感到更真实和真诚，当然除了有乘人之危爆菊的特殊嗜好以外。唉……他该不会就喜欢这一类型吧——瘦不拉唧形迹可疑的黑毛猴，他很不愿意承认他俩身上都具有的这种特质也可以被形容为“神秘的性感”。不不不，他坚决不会承认自己对其中的任何一个有好感，一想到哪天被Gwaine那个家伙知道了他的的烦恼一定会被取笑得颜面无存这件事，他就感到脑壳疼。

他手臂枕着额头，呆呆地望着头顶上的暖黄色亮光。

 

*I don’t live in a dream

*我不活在梦里

*I don’t live in a dream

*我不存在梦里

*I don’t live in some land forgotten

*我不在遗忘之地

*I don’t live in a dream

*我不在梦里

……

慵懒的歌声在Arthur房里响起，他撑开了迷糊的双眼，眼前出现的人把他吓了一跳，竟是那玫瑰王后。他还带着往常那副金色面具，可他这次没有穿夸张的舞衣，只身着朴素的深色的牛仔裤和平凡的深蓝色格子衫，不过衬衫的扣子被解开只剩下腹部的一颗孤零零地坚持着这点很引人注目，而他在正咬着手里的一串青橄榄，懒散地坐在Arthur面前的桌子上，自顾自地随音乐摇摆。

“你……你怎么进来的？”他才在想念的人忽然现身，Arthur又惊又喜，他急忙环顾一周，他确实是在自己的房间里，可这个家伙是怎么跑到他家里来的？

然而那玫瑰王后没有理他，只是翘起腿从侧边拿出半杯Dry Martini抿了一小口。

Arthur望着他，满腹疑问，满腔欣喜。

歌声继续响着，玫瑰从Arthur抽屉里取了一支抽过的雪茄点着抽了起来，他似乎很熟悉Arthur的房间摆设，这使得人更觉得奇怪了。

火花在灰烬中重生，闪烁点点，烟草氤氲倾泻，有种惺忪的美。Arthur看得入了迷。

 

*I live right here with you

*我和你一样

*Walk the same earth you do

*踏在同一片土地上

*I don’t believe that we’re so different

*我不觉得我们有什么不一样

*I live right here with you

*我在这里

*I live right here with you

*我在你身边

 

“喂！我在问你呢！你再不说话我可要喊人来了。”Arthur假装成很不满的样子，老天在上，就算他有这么一点点，一点点被这位不请自来的客人迷得乱了心神，但他还是有理智的。这个家伙三番四次主动送上门，也不知道有什么企图，还要唱这么奇怪的歌。

好吧，歌并不是他唱的，可鬼才知道这古怪的音乐是哪里来的。

听了Arthur的话，玫瑰王后面上有些不悦，他屁股一抬，从桌子上滑了下来，一抬腿一跨步便倏地蹿到了Arthur面前。

他俯身按住Arthur的椅背，腿一抬，膝盖就很不客气直接落在了Arthur双胯之间跪了上去，并用身体堵在了Arthur面前，这一举动惊得Arthur惶恐地张开了双腿，避开了和他的膝盖直接接触，不然就是身手再敏捷也免不了某个部位被误伤。

 

*Your twistd heart

*你那颗扭曲的小心肝

*is a cruel and wonderful thing

*残忍又美妙

 

他往Arthur脸上吐了一口烟气。

摇摇晃晃的电脑椅很是艰难地支撑着两个大男人的重量，发出了嘎吱嘎吱的求救声。

玫瑰王后盯着Arthur，似是有口难言，又似是不愿直诉衷肠。可那副该死的面具在这个距离可是一点都藏不住他内心的波涛。

他们内心的汹涌波涛。

是什么隔住了了你我？是彼此碰撞之间起伏不定的胸膛，还是那颗从不诚实的心？

他嘴唇上仍残留着令人无法忽视的浓烈的未经燃烧的烟草味，和极富特色的琴酒的辛辣味，当然不能漏掉那一点点带着迷幻色彩的苦艾点缀。

Arthur也不知道他的鼻子什么时候变得如此灵敏，大概是，气血上脑趋势的吧。

Arthur望着他，看似目不转睛，但其实哪里也没看，因为他感到从胸中一直涌上脖子的那股热气已经烧得他头脑发昏了。

当然烧得发昏的还有另一个部位，老天爷，他那情绪高涨的活儿被玫瑰顶得快要爆炸了，这少不了Gaius塞在他衣柜里那条新的丝质内裤的摩擦助威，Arthur从前一直认为的玫瑰王后身上带着神奇的魔力，如今他终于知道了，那是一种强烈的，无法解释的，能够完全勾起他性欲的魔力。他想占有他，或是被他占有。他们彼此的身体早已认定了对方，记住了彼此的每一个细节，他们就如同磁极相反的两面磁铁，已经碰上，就会忍不住要填满对方身体的每一个空隙，和空虚。

 

*It tears me apart

*让我心碎

*hangin' on every string

*悬着我每根心弦

 

不，这不是他想要的！

Arthur要推开他，他害怕自己对陌生人太过投入，他不断说服自己玫瑰王后是不真实的，和性别无关，只是他的心除了Morgana以外根本容不下任何人，况且就算只为了解决欲望他也不需要一个男人。醉人的花瓣近乎触唇可及，可Arthur却紧紧地闭着他的眼和嘴，他要把这个人赶出他的世界

然而玫瑰却不愿放手，反而靠得更近了些。他不顾Arthur的反抗抚弄Arthur的和自己的身体。

“不！别碰我！”Arthur震怒，他猛地推开了玫瑰。

Arthur的决然拒绝令他猛然惊醒。原来他只懂用习得的技巧去取悦别人的身体，根本不知该如何去爱。他无法面对自己的失态和窘迫。面具底下的双眸满溢了泪，爱冲破了枷锁，冲毁了他。

玫瑰摇摇晃晃向后倒去。

Arthur害怕自己伤了他，连忙伸手去抓住了他的手腕，又把他拽回了自己的怀里。

 

*I don't live in a dream

*我不活在梦里

 

“来找我，我需要你。”

他在他眼窝里留了一个吻。

 

当Arthur从他的椅子翻身摔落的时候，他的眼帘上似乎还留着那个吻的温度。可当他醒悟过来，却发现原来一切只是一帘春梦。

Arthur丧气地捧着他那颗被磕出小山包的脑袋，关掉了电脑音乐播放器，那首该死的破歌还在单曲循环着。

他拉开抽屉取出了一根没抽完的雪茄，点着试着抽了一口，和梦里的味道并不一样。为什么会做这种莫名其妙的怪梦，他思索了许久都没想出个所以然来。这个梦的结局令他有些沮丧，可他身上的某个部位却倒是态度明确。

为什么偏偏是你。Arthur暗自抱怨。

无奈之下他只好点开了隐藏文件夹里的视频文件，决心要给这个糟糕的下午来个不那么糟糕的结局，那些无趣的黑发女郎金发女郎应该足以令他发泄掉一半憋在心里那些苦闷。

对，只有一半。

他快速完事然后抽出纸巾擦掉手上和身上的污浊，然后盯着屏幕又吸了几口雪茄，呆呆地陷入了沉思。

✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

Titanic迷你剧的拍摄进展不错，比预定的进度还要快了不少，这使得大家都感到十分欣慰，尤其是对最近因为绯闻而备感压力的主演George来说。George的压力全皆因他和Merlin拍摄的一段激情戏份不知怎么被多事之人泄露到了互联网上并引发网友激烈讨论。说实话那只是几张非常模糊的偷拍被配上了夸张的文字描述，但足以让那些想象力丰富的网友们意淫出几十万点击的长篇小说和各种亦幻似真的小道消息。Merlin和George作為专业演员自有在演戏时利用镜头和出色的演技制造出令人无法分辨事实的镜头的本事，而彼此对于这种意料之内的麻烦有过共识，只是因为George的名气实在太大，而拍摄的内幕真相在迷你剧尚未完成以前并不能随意透露，在这个微妙的时期，恶意攻击混杂在谣言和网友们的热情赞誉之中令他十分尴尬，但不得不承认George的无妄之灾令这部戏和另一位主角一夜爆红。剧组和公司经过慎重考虑以后，最终还是决定照顾George的特殊状况，给全剧组休假一个月，也让George可以和他的伴侣到别处散心远离是非。

至于Merlin则陷入了另一个困境。

他和George不同，他担心的并不是那些乱七八糟的道听途说或是他自己的高调爆红可能给他的经纪人兼秘密守护者Will带来很多麻烦，他忧心的，是他该以何种身份面对Arthur。

这不在他的计划之内。

他站在谋划已久的局里，他既是下棋的人，也是一颗被自己玩弄于鼓掌的棋子。可当他走到了这一步，却突然发现这根本是个死局。

被高估的，并不是他的对手。

他难过地灌下一杯自己调的Dry Martini。

侧首时，他偶然瞥见那副金黄色的面具正悄悄地藏在他还没来得及收拾搬家箱子里。他伸了伸手够过去箱子，拾掇起它。

这张虚伪的假面，永远都是这个样子，华丽，神秘，诱人，却没有灵魂，没有笑也没有哭，没有爱也没有恨，没有道德也没有是非，因为它只有半张脸，所以连半个人都称不上。看过玫瑰王后表演的人都知道玫瑰可以当着众人的面丢弃掉他身上的任何东西，除了这张面具。面具就是他的脸，他的脸就是这张标识性的面具。众人都说这张面具下隐藏着的他的丑陋和真实，他需要一些东西来掩盖，欺骗自己和这个世界，但事实却正好相反。

他紧紧揣着怀里的面具，蜷缩在他孤独的小床上，沉沦在梦幻泡影中，泪如泉涌。

 

*I don't live in a dream

*我不活在梦里

 

“我需要你，我需要你，Arthur。”

他的梦呓。


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 18** _

“你这样穿真好看。”Morgana说，这可是发自真心的赞美，Merlin平时穿的衣服都太朴素了，一点都体现不出来他的气质，而今夜的夜礼服可算是把Merlin全身的优点都体现出来了，也难怪Morgana为此心动不已。

“这多亏了你的好眼光啊。”Merlin甜蜜地笑了笑，伸手为她捋了捋被室外的风吹得有些许凌乱的发丝，“你选的衣服的品味和你选男人的品味一样棒。”Merlin开了个并不属于他风格的玩笑。除了衣服以外，他还要学习更多类似这样的细节。

“你嘴巴真甜，我会误以为你刚才这句话是为了哄哪位年轻漂亮的姑娘特意去学的。今天晚上这么多漂亮姑娘小伙儿呢，你没打算去结识几位？我有好几位大学同学缺席了我们的订婚派对，听说你是个大明星都急着想见你呢。”Moragan搂着Merlin的腰，娇嗔地说。

Merlin看了一眼舞池里的男男女女，这样的上流社会的灯红酒绿，和他以前参与过的那些派对不一样，至少在明面上要体面得多，但这些人的内在大概都是一样龌龊，所以Merlin对他们也没多大好感。

今夜是Morgana在家里举办的私人派对，Morgana小姐想要开派对并不需要理由，邀请的大多都是Morgana的姐妹淘和好友，没有太多工作上的伙伴，所以大家都显得自然放松。举办的地点是Pendragon的大宅，Urther对宝贝女儿试图把古老大宅变成年轻人的游乐场这件事并没有太多意见，他还识相地选择了到别院度假一周让年轻人不会因为他这个老头感到拘束。

“哈哈哈～”Merlin被逗乐，“我什么时候成了大熊猫啦～”Merlin装成憨憨的样子，“你就这么急着把我送出去？要是不小心被谁看上了怎么办？”

“你说呢？”Morgana用力戳了戳他的胸口，“你敢怎么样？”

“我敢这样。”Merlin随手把手里的香槟放在阳台的栏杆上，上前去一把搂住了Morgana的腰将她拥入怀中，深深一吻。

“生几个孩子就不怕我被人抢走了。”他们深情拥吻着彼此，忘乎所以。

“咳咳。”

一声不合时宜的清咳打断了他俩的缠绵。

“噢！抱歉打扰咯。”原来是Morgana大学里的学姐Morgause，她调皮地吐舌一笑掩饰尴尬。她穿着一袭Dior银色晚装，搭配优雅又不显得过于隆重的的法式辫，从外貌上一点也看不出来她比Morgana年长得多。

“呵呵，不要紧。”Morgana羞涩地舔了舔嘴边的口红，Morgause是她以前读大学的时候最要好的朋友，虽然因为Morgaus远嫁美国令姐妹俩好几年没机会见面，但在年轻时她们分享的小秘密远不止和男生亲吻这么小儿科，所以Morgana也没有太在意。

“这一位一定是Emerys先生了，幸会。”Morgaus跟Merlin握手示好。

“很高兴认识你。”Merlin反倒有些不自在，因为难得的好情绪被破坏得差不多了。

“Emerys先生真人要比电视上更帅，难怪Morgana对你如此倾心。”Morgause向来说话都是直来直往的。

“谢谢。”Merlin回答。

“我的一对儿女是<滚娘传奇>的粉丝，我也经常陪他们看，比起主线故事我更喜欢你和亚瑟王之间斗气的段子，实在太好笑了哈哈。”她打趣说，“听说你迟些时候会有新作品上映，我们全家都很期待哟！”

Merlin再次对她表示感谢，这一次他对这位女士更多了几分好感，毕竟用心去演的电视剧得到赞扬他内心深处还是很兴奋的。

“噢你到时候必须带上全家去电影院里看首映礼，还有你的邻居和亲朋好友全都得去。”Morgana开玩笑说，“当然你要是愿意包下整个电影院的话我也不会介意的，最多我可以动用人际关系让电影院给你全家打个九折外加爆米花任吃。”

“噢亲爱的你实在是太慷慨了。”姐妹俩对这种心照不宣的玩笑乐此不疲。

“对了你找我有事？”Morgana问道。

“是呀，Kay和Percy说想找你过去谈谈，关于上一次聚会谈及的‘它’的事情。”

“我明白了。”Morgana扭头对Merlin说，“我有些事情要和朋友谈，”

“去吧不用管我。”Merlin举起他的香槟，“我自己到处逛逛。”

“嗯～我很快就回来。”Morgana和Merlin相互亲吻了彼此的面颊，各自告别。

✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

尽管Pendrgaon家的大宅总是被Morgana抱怨跟老人院一样令人感到索然无味，但大宅还是有大宅的好处，就是Merlin不必费多少功夫就可以找到个清静的地方喝闷酒。

他在吧台后面偷了三瓶86年的Mouton，可说实话他也分不出1986年的红酒跟2006年的红酒喝起来有什么不一样，他只是觉得它们的酒标特别好看而已，要是换作Morgana只消闻一下就能说出一大堆让人听起来晕头转向的品酒术语。

这大概就是像他这种人和Morgana之间的差距吧。

Merlin举起瓶子灌了一大口红酒，因为他需要一些东西里麻醉心里那个叫做“良心”的畸形怪物——根本不该存在在他身体里的怪物。

最近他越来越难以面对Morgana的热情了，这都是他始料未及的。他不该对任何一个Pendragan动情的，可他无法拒绝Morgana的体贴，Morgana是他遇过的对他最好的人，也是唯一一个真心待他的爱人，他也很喜欢Morgana，或许他是不是真的该像Will说的那样放下过去，接受Morgana，从此好好过日子呢？

不，不可能。

只要他还在他的生命里，这一天根本不可能到来。

眼泪不知何时自己就流了出来，不受控制。

Merlin在今天到来之前已经在脑内演练了几十遍应该以什么姿态出现在那个人面前——他是受到胜利女神眷顾的复仇者。Arthur此生最爱的女人，即将与他携手步入教堂，他得到了Arthur最希望得到的人，他会得到Arthur余生所有的快乐，他会得到Arthur的嫉妒和怨恨……他即将会成为Arthur最大的仇人，今生今世，Arthur将会像Merlin自己一般怨恨他，仇视他，恨不得将他撕成碎片。

呵呵。

他多么希望这一天快快到来，然后用一辈子来赎清彼此加诸于对方身上的罪孽

他将剩下的半瓶苦酒一饮而尽。

“咳咳咳咳……咳咳……”喝得太急的他不小心被酒呛着了。

“好酒都被你浪费了，啧啧。”声音从侧面的小树林里传来。

Merlin窘迫地用手背擦了擦嘴边的红酒，可沾衬衫上的红酒渍估计是洗不掉了，他已经可以预视到Morgana不高兴的表情了。

“我正纳闷是谁在我的院子里呢。”说话的人走出了小树林的阴影之外，月光映照下的淡金色发丝显得他格外像一位真正的贵族。

“咳咳……咳……”Merlin掩着嘴巴咳个不停，三分是他真的被酒呛着了，七分是为了掩饰他的惊讶和心如鹿撞。

“你一定是Morgana邀来参加派对的客人吧。你好，我是……”Arthur伸出手来要跟误闯到他最爱的私人玫瑰园里的客人握手。他今天刚签了一笔大生意，心情不错，所以没打算向这位来路不明的家伙发难，可当他看清了对面人的模样时，他也像触了电似的定住了。

气氛令人玩味。

“Merin?”他先开了口。

Merlin快速地把手上沾的红酒擦到晚礼服外套上，他料想他应该不会注意的。

他笑了笑，说“你好，Arthur。”

Arthur延时了足足两秒，才回到正常的对话频道。“这么巧，没想到会是你。”

老天在上，他当然没想到，要是想到他们会有如此巧遇，他大概会用更好的开场白。

“你是Morgana的朋友？噢呵呵呵呵……”Arthur有些不知所云。他的喜悦之情远超过他的想象，这对于他来说是个极好的机会，如果Merlin是Morgana的朋友，这意味着他俩有更多的机会深交，那他或许可以解决掉一直困扰他的烦恼。“Morgana没有跟我提过，所以我不知道，要是早些了解到你和Morgana有交情我就不用……”Arthur差一点就要把他跟踪调查Merlin的秘密说出口了。

“其实我是……”

“噢！你的衣服脏了！”Arthur指指Merlin的衬衫的前胸部分，“抱歉是不是我刚才突然说话……打扰你……静思了。”Arthur希望尽量表现得平易近人些，可他这会儿真的非常词不达意，他也不知道为什么会这样。

“额……”Merlin低头看看自己的衬衫，刚才那一小片红酒渍原来要比他想象的更加惹眼，他衬衫的整个前胸部分几乎都染成了酒红色。

“来，到我房里去换一件衣服吧，我想应该会有你合身的。”Arthur招招手，示意Merlin跟他走。

Merlin不知怎地鬼使神推就进了Arthur的房里。

和Morgana恋爱以后，他来过Pendragon的大宅几次，那都是在Arthur回英国以前的事情了。Merlin参观过宅子里的很多个有趣的房间，有专门存放骑士铠甲和兵器用的，也有专门收藏名画古董的，他还去过两个设置了神秘机关的房间，那两间房从外部看明明位于大宅的东西两侧不同的楼层，但实际上却是暗中相连，而且最神奇的是两个房间相连的暗道明明很短，却贯穿了整座大宅，这是Merlin至今未能搞懂原理的玄妙机关。

可Merlin觉得这栋大宅里最神秘的还要数Arthur的房间，因为这里藏着Arthur最大的秘密——他的过去，他的生活：Merlin所不了解的Arthur的过去，以及Merlin从不曾存在过的生活。

Merlin是一个细心的观察者。

Arthur的房间比Morgana的还要稍大一些，装潢也很古典，只是看起来旧旧的，墙边的装饰和桌上的摆设有些过时，都是些上世纪90年代流行的小玩意。但床单帐子和窗帘都是新的，看来Arthur回来以后也没多少兴致和时间收拾一下自己的房间。

Merlin望去窗边，摆在窗边的那张摆放着Arthur工作电脑的大书桌吸引了他的注意：他见过那扇窗，见过那张书桌，还有书桌前的椅子，以及坐在椅子上的人。

在他的梦里。

Merlin现在的心里不是很平静。

“不好意思，我这才发现我衬衫也不多。”Arthur似乎在他的衣橱里也遇到了困难。他从美国带回的衣服相对Merlin的身形来说都偏大，至于其他的衣服似乎也不太适合Merlin在这样的场合穿着，这令跨下海口要借衣服给Merlin穿的Arthur感到有点尴尬。

“要是找不到合适的就算了。”Merlin说，他不想和Arthur待在一个房间里了。

“不行……”Arthur几乎把自己整个人都塞进衣柜里了。说实话对于像他这种身份的商务人士来说，他的衣柜未免真的有些太小了。

“找到啦！”Arthur举着一件衬衫兴奋地从衣橱里钻出来。“这件你穿应该刚好。”

Merlin差点就笑出来了，因为Arthur从衣柜里拔出来的不仅只有那件衬衫，还有一堆被翻得乱糟糟的衣服以及一头乱毛的他。

“谢谢你。”Merlin走过去接过衣服，他硬是保持住了自己的形象。

“不客气！”Arthur笑了笑，他似乎没有意识到自己的发型成了什么样子，但他很高兴没在Merlin面前丢脸。“噢，屏风在那边！”Arthur指了指房间的另一头，浴室旁边摆了个和这个房间一点都不般配的古董屏风。他耸耸肩笑着说“这两天浴室改造，里面有点乱，我想你最好还是别进去了，不然衣服会弄得更脏。”

“嗯。”Merlin点头谢过，就走到屏风后面更衣了。

两个大男人在一个房间里换衣服，明明没有什么，但气氛总是怪怪的。

Merlin在屏风里面偷偷检视了几次，确认Arthur不会偷看或是无意窥视到自己的身体才放心脱下了外套。毕竟他今天没料到要在Arthur面前脱衣服，而他身上那些未经掩盖的伤痕的辨认度还是很强的，他不希望玫瑰的身份会因为这样的小事被识破，即便玫瑰每次出场都会事先抹上一层厚厚的遮瑕膏。

“Merlin，”Arthur还是忍不住开口问，他不认为现在是最适当的时机，但他还是按捺不住他的好奇心，“你认识Morgana很久了？”

Merlin心里咯噔一下，但很快地，他意识到自己也没必要隐瞒，于是他随口回答了一声，“嗯，很久了。”

“噢。”不知怎的，Arthur心里陡增了几分失落，他也不知道是因为Morgana，还是因为Merlin。

“我们是因为工作认识的。”Merlin这样说也没错，他只是没把他工作的性质解释清楚而已。“那时候我还不是演员。”

“那一定有好几年了。”Arthur有点后悔他问这样的问题了。

“十几年了。”Merlin把他脱下的外套挂在了屏风上面，继续说道“她是个特别优秀的女人。”

Arthur很想驳斥他的说法，可同时也十分赞成，不然他也不会为了这个女人纠结至今。“在某些方面可以认为是吧。”Arthur抿了抿嘴，他不是很习惯Merlin谈及Morgana时令人感觉比平时健谈得多，“我们谈谈你吧？”Arthur转换话题，“你在伦敦也住了很多年了？”Arthur试探性问道，他能从Merlin的口音里寻出一些线索，Arthur得到的人事档案里关于描写Merlin的过去部分几乎没有太多参考价值。

“嗯……”Merlin低头解开袖扣，“十五年了，我来伦敦十五年了。”这个问题似乎令他有些犹豫，“我以前住在贝尔法斯特。”

十五年前，是他生命里最大的转折点。十五年，足够将他彻底改头换面。

他的手不由自主地颤抖了起来。

十五年前……Arthur快速搜寻记忆，可惜他并没有找到有用的线索。

“原来你也是少小离家闯天下的勇者呀。”Arthur为他的唐突打了个圆场，以他们的交情，今天似乎问得有点多。

“没有什么勇者不勇者的，我只是不想留在那个地方而已。”Merlin的声音听起来情绪很不稳定，他快速地将脏衣服丢在屏风上，然后去取Arthur给他替换的衬衫，但动作过激反而将衣服碰掉了。

“那我们……“Arthur正要单刀直入，一眼瞧见就衣服掉了就几个箭步迈上前去把衣服抄了起来，隔着屏风递给Merlin。“喏～接着。”Arthur说。

Merlin一时间又惊又恐，他同Arthur的距离仅隔着一道屏风，他生怕Arthur会见到他身上的伤，第一反应竟是紧紧地贴住屏风躲起来，大气都不敢喘一下，就像一只受惊的猎物。

过了好一阵子，Merlin都不伸手出来接，Arthur觉得Merlin这个人忽冷忽热的挺奇怪，“衣服掉了。”他晃晃勾在手里的衣服朝屏风里面说。

Merlin见不能再躲了，只得小心翼翼地探出几根手指头来接住了他的好意。“抱歉又麻烦你了，谢谢。”

“不客气。你今天说了很多次谢谢了。”Arthur递过衣服给他，就转身走到床边去了。

Merlin受此一惊，急匆匆地就把衣服穿好并要离开，当他从屏风里走出来时还刻意盯着Arthur看，但Arthur只不停地翻看手机，说是刚才收到美国公司发来的邮件有一些紧急要务处理，并对Merlin表示今天和他聊得很高兴，有机会择日再续。

Merlin总算可以放下紧张心情了，可他同时也认可他和Arthur不适合单独呆在一个房间里，所以他再次向Arthur道谢之后就离开了，就连Morgana也是事后接到Merlin道歉的电话才知道他已经提前回去了，理由是Will在酒吧里遇到了大麻烦急需Merlin替他解围。

至于另外一位主人公Arthur也遇到了自己的麻烦。全因他刚才无意间窥见了Merlin身体上触目惊心的印记，他背上和手臂上起码40%的面积都是大大小小的疤痕，虽然大部分都不是颜色很深的痕迹，但是任谁都能看出在Merlin身上似乎发生过很可怕的事情，而他竟因此感到十分揪心。

他慢慢坐在床上，捂着胸口深呼吸了几口气，还是觉得有些气促和胸闷。

他又跑去酒柜为自己倒了半杯Whisky灌了几口，但酒精对这种闷闷的不快感完全没有任何作用。

屏风上还挂着Merlin换下来的衬衫，暗红色葡萄汁使得这件本该洁白无瑕的衬衫带了几分肮脏的意味，撩人心弦。

Arthur好似忽然醒悟了什么，他急匆匆地跑到窗边，刚好看见Merlin的身影消失在Pedragon古老大宅的夜色之中。他揪着窗帘，盯着那片黑暗许久，这下他可以认定这种隐隐约约的感觉，就叫做心痛。

✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

“好，你自己小心，晚安。”Morgana结束了通话，看起来有些失望。

“你怎么了？” Morgause关心问道。

“没什么。”Morgana不想让自己的小情绪破坏掉今晚的聚会。

“没事就好。” Morgause抿抿嘴，握住了Morgana的双臂，“我最大的希望就是你过得幸福。”

“谢谢你。”Morgana心不在焉地回应。

“我知道你和Arthur的关系有点尴尬这令你很烦恼，可是难得见到Arthur能跟Merlin相处得这么愉快，我真的对此感到很欣慰，至少你不必担心他俩打起来了？呵呵，从身形来看Merlin还真不是Arthur的对手呢。”Morgause开玩笑说道。

“你说什么？”Morgana对Morgause说的话很惊讶，“你说Merlin和Arthur?”

“对啊，我刚才去洗手间的时候见到Merlin跟Arthur一块上了楼，而且他们看起来聊得挺愉快的样子呢。”Morgause之后就开始喋喋不休地抱怨她在客厕门口等了很久却发现原来有一位宾客醉倒在厕所里头把门堵住了的事情。

而Morgana却对于她的未婚夫和前男友兼弟弟私下相处之后匆忙离去的事情有别的见解。

“Arthur！！”

她咬着牙，掐着她手里的香槟杯，小声吐出了这个名字。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 19

 

直到第二天早上四点，派对上的宾客才陆续散去，对于他们来说派对的下半场似乎不够尽兴，甚至可以说是令人扫兴，就像杰克丹尼可乐威士忌一样令人丧气，这多少和女主人不知缘何的坏心情有些关系。Pendragon大宅附近并没有便利公共交通，不少喝高了的宾客也确实不适合自行驾车回家，所以Morgana早遣人准备了客房招待他们，可是她究竟是摆出了怎样的臭脸才令除了极少数醉得不省人事的那些以外的宾客决定要冒着细雨和黎明前的黑暗选择离开，那就实在令人不得而知了。

就在喝完了那杯香槟以后，或许中间还喝了几杯红酒和吃了几粒可能变味了的啫喱【注：实际上那是MoonJoos果冻酒，或许还混了别的东西。Morgana以前没有喝过这种在年轻人派对里流行的玩意，毕竟和Merlin在一起以后她减少了去派对的次数，而且那种东西也不在她的《健康饮食指南》和《名酒鉴赏》表单上。】她借着醉意闯进Arthur的房间同他大吵了一架。用Arthur的话来说，这次的不愉快显然又是她一个月一次、每次持续30天的“无理取闹”症发作。

她当然也很想让自己更“有理取闹”一点，可她一刻也无法容忍Arthur有预谋地接近Merlin的行为。她早已认定了一直未能对她忘情的“弟弟”不知要用怎么样的阴谋诡计算计她的未婚夫：“假意友善博取信任进而趁其不备打击令他身败名裂”不太像Arthur的行事风格。不，或许他只是想套取Merlin的个人信息然后找几个小混混狠揍他一顿，又或者是用物质诱惑Merlin忠心于他……Morgana无法克制自己脑子里冒出来的一百个陷害人的办法，因为些都是她本能的一部分。她不信任Arthur，不信任除了自己以外的任何人。况且Arthur现在成了Merlin上司，天啊！她太失策了！她不该没有考虑到这一点的！可是不管Arthur要怎么胡来，她都断然决然不会让他得逞的。

于是在凌晨那场无谓的争吵里，她并没有把自己识破了Arthur的阴谋放到台面上来讲，只针对Arthur乱七八糟的私生活和处理得不够得体的工作事宜进行了一番小事化大的无理指责。她半句都没有提到Merlin。Morgana是个极聪明的女人，不会让任何人轻易知道Merlin就是她最大的弱点。反倒是Arthur脑袋上的小辫子随手一捞就能抓到一大把，因此她便顺势以姐姐的身份教训了Arthur一番，警告他不要继续胡作非为，专心于收拾Camelot的烂摊子，而不是为她的杂志社增添头条新闻的内容。

“所以呢？这就是你天还没亮就差点拆掉我家门铃的原因？被老姐赶出门了？你真是太有出息了。”Gwaine挠了挠脖子，无精打采地打着哈欠递给Arthur一杯热咖啡，然后抱起沙发上一块“栩栩如生”的生肉【注：法国品牌PoOtsh的系列抱枕，设计多是栩栩如生的食物比如大虾、三文鱼块、生肉、母鸡等】夹在大腿中间，旁若无人地打起瞌睡来。

“再次重申，我不是被赶出门，而是避免和她冲突，这两者是不同的。她真是越老越难相处了，我真不懂为什么当年会喜欢她。”Arthur抱怨道，就好像他真的已经放下了她似的。对于她即将嫁予人妻的事情，Arthur已经看开了一些。并不是因为他减少了对Morgana的爱，而是因为Camelot目前糟糕的境况令他成熟不少，他所肩负的责任太过沉重，乃至于根本没有心思再去追寻一段已经不再属于他的爱情。“我本期待你是个更有同情心的人，Gwaine，我真是看错你了。”

“老天在上，如果我没有同情心的话我会假装不认识你并任由保安把夜闯民宅的您送到警察局了。”Gwaine连眯眼瞧Arthur一眼的兴趣都没有，“你应该庆幸昨晚我家里没别人，要不然我铁定不会收留你的，玻璃鞋先生【注：Gwaine挖苦Arthur是被姐姐欺负的灰姑男】。”他笑吟吟地说。

“得了吧，我可没兴趣看你演的真人GV。”Arthur呷了一口热咖啡，没错Morgana的恶劣态度令他很苦恼，可是他脑子里的念头却和Merlin关系更大，“我发现了一件很有趣的事情，你还记得上次让你帮我调查的Merlin吗？他昨晚上也出现在了Morgana的派对上，他俩竟是认识很久的朋友。”谈起这件事的时候Arthur的脸上带着难掩的笑意，要是他能看到自己的这副雀跃的表情大概也会吓一跳的。

他瞄了一眼Gwaine，庆幸Gwaine还眯着眼打瞌睡，没有留意到他愉悦的神情。但他很快意识到自己说的话不合适，所以连忙改口道，“咳，这样更证明了他一定是有阴谋的对吧。”

其实是否能够得到肯定的答案他都已经不太在乎了。

“你别告诉我他昨晚上勾引你了。”Gwaine往上挪了挪夹在腿间那块软绵绵的生肉块。

“什……什么？怎么可能？”Arthur脑子里都是Merlin在他房间里换衣服的画面，粘在他衣衫上的红酒渍，以及那些令人看了难受疤痕。他不认为这样的事情可以被定义为“勾引”，至少不是传统意义上的“勾引”。

“你以为全世界都跟你一样是基佬？”他起码能肯定自己是个直男……吧。

“噢，那我真的不晓得为毛Morgana昨晚喷了你一脸口水。”Gwaine对Merlin的调查已经有了一些进展，不过他似乎还没有意识到他同Arthur之间的信息严重不对称会让这场对话产生一些歧义。“她不过是个没有安全感的女人。”

“干嘛又扯到那个令人丧气的女人身上。”

“拜托！原因根本显而易见好吗？！那都因为他是……”

叮咚！叮咚！

叮咚叮咚叮咚！

门廊里传来一阵十分急促的响声。

“老天！！！！！！！！！”Gwaine一个鲤鱼挺，抓狂地从沙发上蹦了起来，大脚踩上了他那套纯白的小羊皮沙发的椅背上，再一跃一蹦就跳到了两米开外的地方。

“你们都把我家当做酒店了是吗？”他不管三七二十一怒气冲冲地朝着门禁的摄像头咆哮，缺乏睡眠的人自然比较狂躁。“这他妈的是几点？你的表坏了吗？”

“抱歉再次这么早打扰您，Mr.Lot，这里发生了一点紧急状况。”屏幕里弹出个西装革履的高大个，根据他的着装判断，他应该是Gwaine居住的高级公寓的安保人员。

“什么事？”Gwaine已经没有任何心情再听他废话了。

“门外来了一位自称William的先生，他说有非常要紧的事情要找Mr.Pendragon，必须立即见到他。”

“Mr.Pendragon?”Gwaine讶异地与Arthur对视。

显然这个回答出乎他俩的意料之外。别说跑到Gwaine的公寓来找Arthur听起来有多离奇，Arthur来到此处也不过是两小时前发生的事情，他压根没有向任何人提及自己的行踪，那么这个人是怎么知道Arthur在这里的？这一切看起来十分可疑。

可是这个William。要是没记错的话他应该是Merlin的经纪人，Eldor的William。

Arthur心里隐隐觉得有些不安。

“那位William现在哪里？他在摄像头前面吗？”Arthur对Gwaine说。

Gwaine摇摇头。

“William先生在哪里？能让他到摄像头前面说话吗？”

“恐怕不行，Mr.Lot。”年轻的保安的模样看起来很不安，或许在这种情况也是他头一遭遇见。“William先生似乎受了伤，而且伤的不轻。我们原本建议他先行去医院进行治疗可是他坚持要与Mr.Pendragon会面。我们已经安排他在保安室休息，可是他的情况不是太好……”

“那……”

“我们马上就来。”Arthur抢在Gwaine之前回答了那位慌张的保安，他一把拉开大门便往楼下的保安室冲了出去。

✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

从Gwaine的屋子到二层的保安室需时不超过三分钟，可这三分钟里面Arthur想到的无限可能却令他像在一个瞬间里经历了一个世纪，然而就在他见到Will的时候，那一切可能又在刹那间归零。

不，应该是归一，在这种情况下，只有一个可能。

Arthur站在他面前，狠狠地倒抽了一口凉气，而Gwaine差点没像个受惊的贵妇人那样惊叫出来。

他们眼前的Will的脸已经肿得几乎认不出原本的模样来，后脑勺上还顶着一大坨包扎蹩脚的绷带，显然是保安们的杰作，不过这坨怪东西很有效地防止了他那血流不止的伤口继续恶化下去。

“你……你怎么了？”虽然Arthur和他并没有多少交情，可是见到自己的员工弄成这般狼狈还是令他这个老板难免心酸，

“Arthur……去救Merlin……快去救他！”这句含糊的话断断续续地从Will淤肿得就像挂着两根黑布丁嘴巴里蹦出来。

“Merlin? 你是说Merlin Emerys?”Arthur浑身一崩，立即冲向前去握住了Will的臂膀，紧张地问，“他怎么了？你们发生了什么事？”

Arthur这副模样吓了Gwaine一跳。

“他被人掳走了。”Will每说一句话都浑身都疼得不行，尤其是他的脑袋。

“谁？他被谁掳走了？”

“我不知道……”Will显然隐瞒了一些东西。“他们是忽然出现的……在Merlin的公寓里，他们就潜伏在他的公寓里。”Will尽量拣出可以坦白的部分，“昨天晚上我去他的住处找他谈公事，他刚好从Morgana的派对回来。他进屋没多久就有几个人从里头冲出来绑架了他。我立即前去阻止并和他们扭打起来，可我不是他们的对手，结果Merlin就被他们绑上了一辆黑色的SUV带走了。”

“我们应该报警！！”Gwaine大声说。光天化日之下竟然有这样荒唐的绑架事件着实令人气愤。

“不！绝对不可以报警！”Will一听到报警就变得十分慌张。“Merlin的是个公众人物，报警会把事情闹大的，会对他的事业以及Camelot影业带来极大的负面影响！而且报警很容易打草惊蛇，一个不小心会害死Merlin的，不能报警，千万不能报警！”Will打算以经纪人保护艺人的天职来劝服Arthur和Gwaine绝不可报警。

“他说的有道理。尤其是在我们不清楚对方底细的情况下。”Arthur狐疑地盯着Will说。他隐约从Will的态度里推断出事情不简单，以Merlin名气和身价实在不值得什么绑架团伙大费周章出手。

“他们开出条件了吗？要钱还是要别的东西？”Arthur问。

“没有，他们什么话也没留下来，迄今还没有人联系我。”Will说。

“那Morgana呢？他们联系过她吗？”Gwaine蹦出了这么一句话。

话音刚落，Arthur回头奇怪地看着他。

“不，这件事绝不可以让Morgana小姐知道。”Will努力地瞪大了他那双青肿的眼睛，然而这只会使得他表情看起来越发地古怪。

Arthur肯定Will还有很多事情瞒着他们。

“为什么Morgana不能知道？Morgana和这件事有什么关系？”Arthur问。

“Arthur，我现在没有时间跟你解释了。我只知道那群人不是好惹的，从他们对我的态度就知道了。要不是我年轻时有些格斗实战经验，我大概不能全身而退来这里找你。”可是在Arthur听来，Will说的这些话真是毫无说服力，“我需要你的帮助，我们必须要尽快找到Merlin，我担心拖久了他会有危险。我不是开玩笑的Arthur，他真的很需要你的帮助。”

“可是我们既不知道对方是谁又不知道他们想要什么，怎么帮？”Gwaine提出的问题很有建设性。他和Arthur交换眼色，认同彼此对Willl处处隐瞒行为的不信任。

Will瞟了一眼Gwaine，他深知自己必须再透露一些内幕才可以说服面前二人。

“事实上，我并不是完全不知道他们是谁。”Will小心翼翼地说，“我猜测，这仅仅是我的猜测而已。”他强调道，“我怀疑他们是Merlin在以前的工作上招惹的仇家。”

“以前的工作？”Arthur对Merlin的过去几乎一无所知。

“对，Merlin在签约Camelot以前的工作。他以前干的工作，背景比较复杂，涉及一些道上的人。这也是我希望将此事对Morgana小姐隐瞒的原因，要是她知道Merlin如今还同从前的人有所牵连，她会很难过的。”

“难过？呵，你说的话好奇怪，为什么她会难过？”Arthur似乎终于抓住了重点。

他回头瞧瞧Gwaine，又望着Will。

“哼，他还真是不简单啊。”Gwaine冷嘲热讽道，他似乎并没有注意到Arthur疑惑的神情。他确实比Arthur知晓的内幕要多，然而事实上他也只不过是调查出Merlin曾在一些层次比较低的剧院和俱乐部里呆过，至于他具体干的是什么类型的工作他还没机会深入了解。不过他花了大价钱请私家侦探调查了几周得来的消息还不如Will几句话透露的多，看来他得炒了那个骗钱的椰菜花头侦探。

“知道的人越多，事情只会变得越麻烦。”

“那你为什么来找我们。”Gwaine提出疑问。“你是怎么知道Arthur在我家的。”

Arthur心里也有同样的疑惑。

“因为……”Will哑口，他不能实话告诉Arthur自己派遣了私家侦探跟踪老板的行踪，实际上他派出的私家侦探又何止一人。可就算他再怎么心思缜密也敌不过意外发生，要不然他也不会眼睁睁地瞧着Merlin被抓走。

“因为你对Merlin来说是个特别的人，Arthur。他说过他信任你，所以我也信任你。”

Will的这番话将Arthur弄得更加糊涂了。他认为自己不知什么时候竟成了局中人，一个看不清状况的局。

“有些事情现在还不是坦白的时候，而我也不是那个适合向你坦白一切的人。我只恳求你现在相信我，和我一起去找他。”Will再一次恳求他。

显然，Will的话奏效了。

就算Arhur不相信Will的话，他的心思早就坐着云霄飞车经历了无数次穿梭于地狱与人间。他有一种直觉，Merlin会有危险。他不清楚那是一种怎样的责任感，可是他有义务去拯救他，有责任豁出一切去拯救一个他几乎不能算是认识的人。

他甚至仿佛听到Merlin在他耳边求救。

“救我，Arthur。”

“救我。”

✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

四个小时前，午夜伦敦，Merlin的公寓附近。

“Merlin，你终于回来了，为什么不回我的电话？”Will从街角的花坛旁边站起身来，他已经坐在这里等了一晚上了，

“我没有义务时刻向你报告行踪。”Merlin今夜的心情不太好，他不想跟Will纠缠，只自顾自地穿过马路回到公寓门前，掏出口袋里的钥匙，低头扭起了公寓的门锁。

“你有大麻烦了，你知道吗？”Will的心情也不太好，他气冲冲地从口袋里掏出手机，打开收件箱，里面是一张照片。

“你看。”他把手机塞到Merlin面前。

那是一张令人浑身发毛的照片：一位双臂被捆的裸身男子眼神迷离地对着镜头痴笑，他头发凌乱，双颊潮红，浑身是伤，虽然照片的尺度不大，但还是很容易就能猜测出在他身上发生过什么事情。照片的颜色发绿，背景昏暗，像素也不高，很像从视频里截出来的画面。从照片尺寸的比例和男子的年轻的面容来看，视频一定是有些年头的了。即便如此，因为男子的面容辨识度极高，所以几乎可以认定任何一位关注娱乐新闻或是看过电视剧《滚娘传奇》的读者观众都能认出来男子的身份，而偏偏这一样才是整件事情里最糟糕的部分。

Merlin见到这张照片的时候也震惊得浑身僵硬。

“这是什么时候发生的事情？”Will质问Merlin。

Merlin沉默，那是一段他不愿意再回想的痛苦经历，是他所有不幸的开端。

“这张照片不是最近的对吧。还拍了多少？你知道是谁发给我的吗？”Will继续追问。Merlin持续沉默的态度令他很是恼火。他的职责是保护和帮助Merlin，但Merlin身上就好像自带麻烦引力场，一直吸引各路棘手的难题，弄得Will焦头烂额。

“你别管这事了。”Merlin颤声说，他竭力保持镇静，但似乎好像失败了。“让他们来找我吧。”

Will注意到Merlin的眼睛泛红了，他似乎很害怕。

“你说什么傻话？！”Will紧张地说，“我是你的经纪人，怎么可能不管！你以为你倒霉了我就会好过吗？你一定知道他们是谁对吧？！”

Merlin不敢回答，只慌乱地摆弄着那根卡在钥孔上纹丝不动的钥匙。

“听着Merlin，让我们一起来解决这个问题。无论这个人是谁，他的目的显然是要勒索我们。可是我已经收到这张照片好几个小时了，他们却没有提出任何金钱上的要求。这到底是为什么？”

“他们要的不是钱。”Merlin小声说。

“那他们要的是什么？”

喀嗒。

谢天谢地，他总算扭开了性格乖戾的新门锁，看来并不是世上所有东西都是新的好。

他拉开了公寓的门，按亮了门廊上的灯，但却将Will挡在了公寓门外。

“Will，”他深吸了一口气，摇摇头说，“我今天真的很累，需要休息，恐怕不能跟你讨论这张照片的问题了。”他很难得用如此客气的语句跟Will说话。

可是Will简直要被Merlin的态度气炸了头，“你脑子没有毛病吧？！”他实在想不出还有什么情况能比现在更加紧急了，Merlin竟有心情休息，简直不可理喻！

“我真的很不舒服，”Merlin低落地说，“我保证明天一大早就跟你联系，晚安吧，Will。”

Merlin的模样看起来很虚弱，就像是被人抽干了生命力，看来这一枚重磅炸弹的杀伤力真的很强。既然Merlin一再坚持，Will也没有任何纠缠的理由，他今晚不可能再从Merlin身上问出什么来，只得按照原本的计划另觅他人调查这张照片的来龙去脉。

“那你自己小心。”Will心一软，便柔声道了句晚安，然后帮Merlin关上了公寓的大门。

他站在Merlin公寓对面的街旁，看着二楼的灯点亮又熄灭，才放心离去，或许他比自诩熟知的那个William要更加关心这棵叫做Merlin的摇钱树。

他双手插袋在大衣的口袋里，独自走在暗夜中，没走出几步，一辆黑色的SUV车疾驰着转入了街角，然后粗暴地在Merlin的公寓门前急刹停下。

这场午夜里的小小骚动引起了Will的重视。他对这样的手法太熟悉了，他年轻时曾干过几票这样的事情。

绑架的第一要诀就是速战速决。

Will几乎可以预见下一步事情会怎样发生，所以他没有丝毫的迟疑，转身拔腿向Merlin的公寓极速狂奔，可他已不是十五六岁的少年人了，缺乏锻炼的双腿的爆发力远不及策划周详的行动。当他赶到拐角的时候，正目击有人从房间里面打开了Merlin公寓的大门，接着便是两个人一头一脚地抬着一个被黑布包裹的形似人体的东西从里面走出来。

“喂！你们在干什么！”Will远远地朝那些人大声呵斥。“快住手！”

那几个人行动败露，连忙加快了速度，他们急急忙忙将黑布包裹的东西丢上了车就要逃走。然而就在此刻，Will恰好飞扑赶到车门前，他用力揪住其中一个人的肩膀将他拉下了车。

令Will始料未及的是，他这番行动没有成功阻止Merlin被绑。那个人的同伙没有等待被拉下车的伙伴，直接关上了车门逃之夭夭。他们宁愿放弃一个同伴也不肯在那里多待一刻。Will只好使劲浑身解数同那个被落下的绑匪恶斗一番，但不用一分钟Will便领悟到为什么绑匪的伙伴会放心将他留下来，只因他们对他的身手非常有信心。Will毫无悬念地被痛扁了一顿，还被推倒在路边的花坛上撞破了脑袋，这对他来说是一件极耻辱的事情，毕竟他年轻的时候也算是个小有名气的打手，不过一山还有一山高这个道理也是恒久不变的真理。

最后这位一直以为一切尽在掌控之中结果不得不面对完全失控的局面的经纪人先生，拨通了他派去跟踪Arthur的私家侦探的电话，找到了Gwaine的寓所。

求助于Arthur，是他如非到最后关头绝不会选择的一招棋，那一枚绝不会被Uther干涉的棋。

✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙✙

“你真的不去医院吗？”Gwaine将纱布收到盒子里，怪声怪气地说。

“不用了，没找到Merlin以前哪里也不去。”Will捂了捂Gwaine为他重新包扎的伤口，龇着嘴说。

“Will，老实说，我们现在该怎么办？我们对对方的情况一无所知，根本就无从下手啊。”Arthur今天有点暴躁。

天已经完全亮了，可是这三个臭皮匠的Merlin拯救大作战还是毫无头绪。

“或者我们可以先试着从黑道方面着手。”Gwaine提出意见，“Will猜测也许是Merlin以前工作上相关的人做的，我们先调查他们总没错的。Will，你说说都有哪些人？我也认识一些私家侦探可以帮忙调查。还有Arthur也认识一些道上的人，对吧？”Gwaine朝Arthur挤了个眼色，暗示他指的是提供“娱乐用途药品”的人。

Arthur心不在焉地点点头，“嗯没错。”

“额……我们可以先找Sam调查一下。”其实Will也不大肯定。Sam是负责好几家地下剧院的一个小头目，他推测如果事情跟地下剧院有关系，那找Sam一定能问出点什么来。可是说着说着他才意识到，假如掳走Merlin的人跟地下剧院没有关系，他们就真的没有一点线索了。

“Sam?”Gwaine对这个人很好奇，“这个Sam是做什么的？”

“他是负责西区多家地下剧院的小头目，很多事情不一定和他有关系，可是他人脉很广，也许他会知道一些内幕。”

“又是地下剧院。”Arthur想起来一段很不愉快的经历。又或许说，是一段很特别的经历。他原本发誓不再踏足那个鬼地方的。

“Merlin以前在地下剧院做的？他在那里干什么？端盘子还是扮兔女郎？他那个小身板儿不能当打手吧。”Arthur无法理解Merlin怎么能和那种鬼地方能扯上关系。在他看来，去地下剧院消遣的都是一群性变态……男男女女老老少少，都是一群无法再正常生活中得到满足感的心理病患者……好吧他自己也去过，但那些都是过去了的事情，好奇害死Arthur。他当时是嗑药嗑太嗨了丧失了理智。噢去他妈的，他不仅丧失了理智！还丧失了贞操！！！他……难以启齿的第一次……就这么莫名其妙地被一个莫名其妙的家伙夺走了！不！准确来说他是被人迷奸了，尽管下药的人就是他自己。

想到这件事Arthur简直气不打一处来。要是上天赐予他时光倒流的机会……他一定会狠抽那个家伙的屁股一顿，最好打得屁股开花，才能泄去他的爆菊之辱。

“抱歉，我不太清楚他过去的事情。”Will隐瞒了他所知道的事实。“但Sam是我们目前最大的希望了。”

“那怎么才能找到他？”

“他每晚十点左右会去负责的剧院巡查，但是具体去的哪一家我就不太清楚了。”Will忽然想起来玫瑰王后之前演出的剧院好像也是Sam负责的，这个念头给了他一些灵感。

“十点？那距离现在还有十多个小时呢？！”Gwaine看了看表，他知道自己不该在这个人命关天的关键时刻抱怨缺乏睡眠的，可是既然还有十多个小时的空闲，他倒觉得自己要求不算过分。

“那这十几个小时我们该做什么？”

“Arthur，我想起一些事情需要去办一下，”Will忽然站起身来，拿起他沾了血的外套和公文包。

“你打算就这么走了？”Arthur讶异于Will难以估摸的行为举止。刚才还信誓旦旦说“没找到Merlin哪里也不去”的家伙现在居然第一个喊着要走。

“对，我要走了，有一件事我要去单独调查一下。我们今天晚上八点在Robin门口碰头吧。”

“那在此之前我们该怎么办？”Gwaine心里还惦记着补眠的事情。

“见到Sam以前先不要轻举妄动。”Will想了想说，“我们先各自派人打探昨晚的绑架案，但是无论打探到什么都暂且不要轻举妄动，更绝对不能将此事在Morgana小姐或Uther先生面前提起。”Will这句话似乎是特别说给Arthur听的。

“你是不是已经猜到什么了。”Arthur还是不信任Will。他对Will一再叮嘱决不能让Morgana和Uther知晓此事十分在意。Morgana和他的父亲，在Merlin被绑的事情里扮演着什么样的角色？

Morgana会因为Merlin牵扯到过去的人感到难过？Morgana和Merlin又有着怎样的关系？他不过是一个派对上的朋友。

或者……

“难道Merlin就是Morgana的未婚夫吗？”后知后觉的Arthur恍然大悟，他高声惊叫了出来，那高昂的声调就像是被什么毒物一口咬中了屁股。

 “天啊！被你吓死我了！”Gwaine差点没被吓出心脏病来。“地球人都知道！”

“我就不知道！”Arthur一蹦从沙发上弹起，揪着Gwaine的领子难以置信地望着这个他信任的家伙，这个他用了一辆车交换来调查Merlin背景的好朋友，“你知道？为什么不早告诉我？”

“我……”Gwaine挠挠头尴尬地说，“我……忘记告诉你了。”

“去你的！”

Arthur才骂了他一句，就放开了Gwaine，失落地瘫坐在了沙发上。

这不像Arthur的行事风格。

他本来该很生气的，不是吗？自打知道Morgana要嫁人，他最痛恨的莫过于那个能够娶了他一生挚爱的幸运家伙。可是他现在知道了，那个Arthur本打算撕了他的皮当做结婚礼物送给Morgana的、走了十辈子狗屎运的倒霉鬼竟然是Merlin。

他觉得很难过。

他觉得很担心。

Merlin到底被谁绑架了？


End file.
